A pesar del tiempo
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: [COMPLETE] No se han visto desde hace cinco años. Ahora, Hermione trabaja para El Profeta, y tiene novio. Ron tiene una relación nueva cada semana. A pesar del tiempo, ¿seguirán las cosas como antes?
1. Por un jugo de naranja

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

1- Por un jugo de naranja.

Una chica de pelo castaño liso, de profundos ojos castaños, tomó una libreta y una taza de café.

- Entonces – dijo -, lo que Davis quiere es que la entrevista se haga en su casa.

- Sí – dijo una chica morena -. Quiere que nos molestemos en ir a su casa. No recorreré toda la ciudad para ir. Creo que quiere que tú vayas a su casa – agregó, dirigiéndose a una chica pelirroja.

- Entonces, que espere sentado – dijo la pelirroja -. Yo no le haré la entrevista. No importa que Tamy se enoje.

La chica de pelo castaño tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego anotó algo en su libreta. Tachó algo que había escrito antes y volvió a escribir.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Grace que todavía no llega? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja cuando se hubo ido la chica morena – . Hermione, ayer llegó al departamento a las tres de la mañana, sabiendo que debíamos despertarnos a las seis y media… No puedo esperar a tener algo de vacaciones.

- Por tonta, le tocará la entrevista a ella – dijo la chica llamada Hermione, escribiéndolo en la libreta. Luego la dejó encima de la mesa y tomó su último sorbo de café. Grace ya se demoraba mucho. La había sentido llegar al departamento en la noche… Afortunadamente, venía sola. Había algunas veces en las que Grace llegaba con algún chico. Eso la desesperaba.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y una chica de pelo negro largo, ojos azules y tez blanca, entró en la sala.

Tenía un bolso en la mano. Se notaba que había venido corriendo todo el camino, ya que respiraba con dificultad. 

- Ya… llegué – dijo Grace, poniéndose una mano en el pecho -, me vine corriendo todo el camino…

- Era hora – dijo la pelirroja -. Lo siento, te tocó la entrevista con Davis.

- ¿Davis, el jugador de quiditch? – preguntó Grace – Ginny, el es muy guapo… - sonrió.

- Bueno, tu verás, debes ir a su casa- dijo Hermione – Mientras tú vas, Ginny y yo iremos a tomar un café.

- Graciosa – dejó su bolso encima de la silla -. Pero ya nada me importa, ahora estoy contenta – se dejó caer en una silla.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Ya sabían lo que se venía, así que tomaron una silla cada una y se sentaron al frente de Grace. Cuando su amiga se ponía así, ya sabían lo que diría a continuación.

- Conocí a un chico.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Ginny.

- Pero no es cualquier chico… Este es diferente a los demás…

- Siempre el chico que conoces es diferente a todos los demás – dijo Hermione.

- Sólo por que tú tengas pareja no me vas a impedir a mí encontrar una – le dijo Grace, burlona -. Bueno, les cuento lo que pasó.

* * * * * * *

__

Grace entró al bar. Le gustaba aquel sitio muggle. No había tanta gente como en aquellos días. Ginny no había podido ir porque estaba ocupada, y Hermione había salido con Jef.

Se acercó a la barra, y se sentó. De pronto se acercó un chico con unas botellas en la mano.

- Hola – le dijo – ¿Qué quieres?

Grace levantó la vista, y vio a un chico alto de pelo negro. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Hipnotizada por un momento, dijo:

- Quiero… quiero una cerveza de mantequilla. Quiero decir u… un jugo de naranja!!!

El chico le sonrió, y dejó las botellas. Volvió a los treinta segundos con el jugo.

- Tuviste suerte – le sonrió el chico de nuevo, con una hermosa sonrisa -. Cervezas de mantequilla aquí no tenemos, pero puedes ir a las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade… allí tienen muchas. Recuerda que este es un bar muggle.

Grace se sorprendió. Aquel chico era…

- Eres un mago.

- Y tu una muy linda bruja debo decir – le sonrió de nuevo, y Grace sonrió a su vez.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo – le dijo -, hace tiempo que no hablo con algun mago, generalmente chicos muggles. Sólo hablo con magos en el trabajo.

- ¿Dónde trabajas?

- En el diario "El profeta".

Durante tres horas estuvieron conversando, tiempo en el que el chico se olvidó de su trabajo. Luego, cuando le llamaron la atención, dijo:

- Bueno, lo pasé muy bien. 

- Yo también. Podríamos volver a juntarnos.

- De acuerdo – dijo el chico- Mañana a las once, en éste mismo lugar. Traeré a unos amigos, ¿Te molesta?

- Para nada. A propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Harry.

* * * * * * *

Harry… A Hermione ese nombre le recordaba al chico que alguna vez había sido su amigo. No es que ya no lo fuera, pero hacía cinco años que no lo veía. No sabía que había sido de él, ni de Ron. Ginny no hablaba mucho con él tampoco.

A Ginny también ese nombre le hacía recordar muchas cosas… muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Nada. Qué bueno que lo hayas conocido, parece un chico simpático.

- Sí, y por eso… - Grace les sonrió - ¡Quiero que ustedes me acompañen a verlo!

- Si tengo tiempo, iré- dijo Ginny.

- Creo que hoy no saldré con Jef – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Grace.

- Tiene mucho trabajo – respondió Hermione -, saben que es un hombre muy esforzado…

Ginny y Grace asintieron. 

- Muy esforzado, como mi gran hermano Ron – Ginny sonrió irónica – Que ahora está de vacaciones. ¿Saben la última? Está de barman.

Hermione miró al piso. Hace una semana que no escuchaba ese nombre. Le traía tantas cosas a la cabeza… Los cursos de Hogwarts, aquellos días de regocijo. No es que ahora lo pasara mal, para nada. Salía siempre con sus amigas y lo pasaba excelente. Pero hace cinco años que no veía a sus amigos. No había tenido ningún contacto con ellos, nunca. Pero ella lo prefería así. 

Harry y Ron viajaban mucho. Estaban en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de misterios. 

Hermione prefería no verlos. Un lejano recuerdo le venía a la mente cada vez que se acordaba de ellos… Algo que quería olvidar para siempre. Y sabía que Ginny opinaba lo mismo.

~. ~

- ¿Aló? 

- ¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. Iba a llamarte- un chico de ojos verdes se sentó en un sillón.

- Tenemos planes para ésta noche – dijo la persona al otro lado del teléfono – Maritza me invitó a su casa recién. Vamos para allá.

- No puedo, Ron. Tengo planes.

-¿Cómo? ¡Vamos, Harry! No seas así…

- Quiero que me acompañes – dijo Harry – Conocí a una chica estupenda y quiero que me acompañes hoy al bar. Me dijo que llevaría amigas.

- ¿Crees que se comparen con Maritza?

- Quizá… Quizá también son modelos – Harry rió.

- Bien, entonces voy para allá. ¿A qué hora? – preguntó Ron.

- A las once- dijo Harry -, dile a Draco. Creo que también le entusiasmará la idea.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos adiós.

- Adiós – Harry colgó el teléfono y salió de su casa. No sabía que ese día le esperaba una sorpresa… una gran sorpresa que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

~. ~

Hermione estaba en el departamento. Grace aún no llegaba. Ginny estaba con ella, hablando por teléfono.

- Sí – dijo – Entonces esta semana nos veremos. Tu tía Hermione y yo te estaremos esperando. Adiós, saludos a tus tíos. ¡Cuídate!

Ginny colgó el teléfono, y suspiró.

- Te hecha mucho de menos, Herm – dijo Ginny – le dije que en una semana más nos veríamos…

- Ginn, ¿Estás bien? – Hermione sabía reconocer las expresiones de su amiga, y ese suspiro la había delatado.

- Sí, estoy bien Hermione – dijo Ginny, sonriendo – Es sólo que… hoy me acordé de tantas cosas cuando Grace dijo ese nombre…

- Es lógico. Hace años que no los vemos. Para mí es mejor de esa manera.

- Para mí también – dijo Ginny. Y Hermione ya lo sabía. Ginny, a sus veintiún años, tenía razones muy fuertes para querer olvidarse de todo -, pero bueno, ¿Dónde se metió esta mujer? Recién conoció a un chico ayer y ya debe andar con otro hoy. Sabes que es así.

De pronto, se escuchó cómo abrían la puerta, y entró Grace: Ginny estaba en lo cierto.

- Lo pasé muy bien, Joseph, pero tengo una cita ahora – dijo, despidiéndose del chico en la puerta.

- Sí, Joseph, debemos salir ahora así que vete de aquí – le dijo Ginny – Tenemos una cita con otro tipo. ¡Adiós!

No hizo caso de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Grace, y empujó al chico a la puerta. Luego la cerró.

- Ginny, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Grace, enojada, ante la risa de Hermione.

- Grace, tienes una cita hoy, además ese tipo es casado y lo sabes – dijo Ginny, lo que era cierto.

- ¡Pero es sólo mi amigo! ¡Nada más! – dijo Grace, pero recordó entonces la escena que Ginny había visto hace dos semanas, cuando Joseph la había besado. Todavía le daba vergüenza que Ginny la hubiera visto, ya que ella no se metía con tipos comprometidos.

- De acuerdo, creo que mejor nos vamos. Además, ese tal Joseph no me cae bien – dijo Hermione, tomando su bolso - ¿Nos podemos ir?

Las otras dos asintieron y salieron del departamento, rumbo al bar.

Llegaron a las once con cinco. Según Ginny estaba bien, porque "Había que hacer esperar a los hombres". Pero entró rápido, porque debía ir al baño. Pasó de inmediato al baño de mujeres, mientras Hermione y Grace buscaban.

Era el mismo bar en el que Grace se había encontrado con el chico. Un montón de gente se veía, y se escuchaban un montón de risas. De pronto, Grace divisó a la persona que buscaba. El chico de ojos verdes. Este le hizo una seña, y Grace se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban.

Hermione pudo notar que el chico era muy guapo. Tenía unos ojos deslumbrantes. Le parecía muy familiar. Incluso en algo se parecía a su antiguo amigo… Y tenían el mismo nombre… No, no podía ser, pensó Hermione, y sonrió. No era él.

Miró al otro de los chicos. Era un chico rubio muy guapo también. En realidad Hermione se maravilló por los chicos que no dejaban de atraer al público femenino. Sólo Grace conseguía chicos así. El otro de ellos era un pelirrojo de ojos azules, que la miró. Hermione se sonrojó. Era guapísimo. Le recordó a alguien. Era alto y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Trató de no mirarlo. Ella sólo quería a un chico, y ese era Jef. Sólo quería a uno… trataba de convencerse de eso.

- Hola – saludó el chico a Grace.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien…

- Ahora estamos bien – añadió el pelirrojo, mirándolas. 

Las chicas eran muy hermosas. Grace era muy atractiva, y la chica de pelo castaño le pareció si era posible más hermosa todavía. Tenía el aire de una persona a la que ya conocía. Le recordaba a ella…

- Bueno, ellos son… - comenzó a decir Harry.

Pero los interrumpió la llegada de Ginny al grupo, que al verlas quedó paralizada. Las miró a las dos, y luego miró a los chicos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó.

Nota de la autora: Bueno, he aquí el primer cap de mi fic!! Es una idea que tuve hace unos tres meses, de escribir un fic de R/Hr largo, porque es mi pareja favorita, la amoooo, y generalmente los que escribo de ellos dos no son muy largos. Al fin tengo tiempo de escribirlo, espero que les vaya gustando ^_^

¿Cuáles serán las razones de Ginny? ¿Qué habrá sucedido en el pasado? ¿Grace terminara… con Joseph? XD Se sabrá el por que de tantos malos recuerdos, y de paso aparecerán más personajes.

****

Envíen comentarios a naoki_thanatos@hotmail.com** o dejen reviews!!!**


	2. Años han pasado, todo ha cambiado

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

2- Años han pasado… todo ha cambiado.

********************************************

- ¡Ginny! – Ron miró a su hermana - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, Ronald Weasley – Ginny miró a Hermione para ver su reacción.

¿Ron? Hermione no podía creerlo. No, aquel no era su antiguo amigo… no podía ser… No ahora, no ahora…

Miró a Ron, y éste la miró a ella. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Tenía un aire familiar, pero nunca pensó que en verdad era él. Aunque no había cambiado su opinión sobre él…

Por su parte Ginny no podía creer que aquel era Harry. Era Harry, ¡Harry Potter! Ambos se miraron por primera vez en cinco años

- Yo iba a decir que éstos son Ron y Draco.

- ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? – Hermione se sorprendió.

- Sí, Hermione. Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Ron se sobresaltó. Eso era lo que había visto familiar en la chica… pero hasta que Draco había pronunciado su nombre, no había reconocido a su antigua amiga. Esa chica que estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, después de cinco años, era Hermione.

- Un momento, no entiendo nada – dijo Grace - ¿Ustedes ya se conocen todos?

- Sí – dijo Harry -, Hermione y yo éramos compañeros con Ron. Y a Ginny la conozco por…

- Tu eres Harry Potter –Grace miró a Ginny - ¿Es…?

- Grace, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Ginny - ¿Nos pueden disculpar un momento? – tomó a su amiga del brazo, y fueron al baño.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué pensabas decir ahí?

- Bueno, te iba a preguntar si él es…

- Por favor, no lo digas – dijo Ginny, sentándose en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos - ¿Pensabas decirlo ahí, al frente de él? Sabes que yo no quiero…

- Lo se, lo sé Ginny lo siento, nunca pensé que fuera él… Yo nunca antes lo había visto, comprendes, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero sabes todo el daño que me hizo él. Y sabes también lo que pasó ese día.

- No recuerdes eso, te hará mal. Tu no tienes la culpa, hiciste lo correcto. Fue lo mejor para ti y para…

- Fue lo mejor. Y recuerda, él nunca se debe enterar. Ya hizo bastante mal en mi vida.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Hermione miraba con consternación a los tres chicos que estaban delante de ella, que alguna vez había conocido cuando tenía once años… Hasta los diecisiete, cuando finalmente nunca los volvió a ver hasta ese momento.

- Hermione… hace cuánto que no te veíamos – Harry trató de sonreír, pero estaba algo incómodo.

- Sí…

- ¿Qué paso, a dónde fuiste? – le preguntó Ron sin mirarla.

- Bueno, cuando salimos de Hogwarts fui con Ginny fuera del país, a Francia, por dos años y trabajamos ahí y después volvimos a Londres, donde conocimos a Grace, lo saben.

- Bueno y… ¿Por qué se fueron?

- No lo sé… - Hermione titubeaba – Queríamos algo diferente… vivir en otro lugar alejadas de… de lo normal. Siempre habíamos soñado con viajar, y lo hicimos.

Hermione pasaba la vista de Harry a Ron, de Ron a Draco, y de Draco a la puerta del baño, de donde sus amigas todavía no salían.

De pronto, se escuchó un grito que llamaba a Harry y a Draco.

- ¡Harry, Draco! – gritó una chica – Me deben una explicación.

- ¿Li… Lilian? – Harry y Draco se veían asustados.

- ¡Sí, digan todo lo que quieran! – dijo Lilian - ¡Pero ya me han dejado plantada dos veces! ¿Es esa chica que está ahí? – apuntó a Hermione - ¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?

Lilian era rubia y tenía ojos azules muy bonitos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estupefacción de sus dos amigos. Ron sólo miraba la escena desde ahí.

- ¿Y tú, Ron? – preguntó la chica.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto – Ron tomó un sorbo de su vaso – Aclárenlo ustedes.

Draco y Harry se disculparon por cinco minutos, y la chica los llevó a rastras hacia una mesa aparte, donde Hermione y Ron pudieron ver como estaba roja y les gritaba a los pobres chicos.

- ¿Quién es esa loca? – preguntó Hermione a Ron.

- Es Lilian, una chica…

- Ya se que es una chica.

-… Que Harry y Draco dejaron plantada dos veces.

- ¿Y por qué?

- La primera, porque tenían que hacerse cargo del bar, y la segunda… por estar aquí – Ron sonrió. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar lo hermoso de su sonrisa.

- ¿Y por qué tu no estabas con ellos?

- Digamos que tenía… otros compromisos – Ron se movió intranquilo en la silla.

- Y ese compromiso se llama… - Hermione lo miró.

- Maritza – Hermione todavía poseía la habilidad para saber lo que pensaba… o al menos, eso creía, por que siempre había adivinado todo lo que iba a hacer.

- Ah.

Hermione sonrió y luego miró a Harry y Draco que seguían hablando con la chica. Todavía no sabía cómo eran amigos después de Hogwarts. Hasta el último curso no se habían llevado bien. Le preguntó esto a Ron.

- Digamos que… lo conocimos mejor cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos en el departamento de misterios. Después nos ofreció trabajar aquí algunos días mientras estábamos de vacaciones, y bueno, aceptamos. El bar es de un amigo suyo – Ron tomó otro sorbo de su vaso -, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Verdad?

Era lo que Hermione temía que dijera. Eso significaría que tendría que aclarar muchas cosas, como por qué se fueron de Inglaterra después de salir de Hogwarts, cosa que Hermione prefería omitir. No quería perjudicar a su amiga.

- Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Hermione -. No te había reconocido cuando llegamos, has cambiado. Pero me resultaste familiar.

- Tu también – dijo Ron, notando la risa de Hermione. Una risa muy parecida a la de antes, cuando eran más jóvenes. No pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior, algo que le recordaba a…

- ¿Por qué nunca nos volvimos a ver, Hermione? Es decir, ustedes se fueron sin despedirse, y después no supimos nada de ti ni de Ginny.

- Es que no alcanzamos a despedirnos – respondió la chica, incómoda – Viajamos de un día para otro, eso era lo que queríamos. Además, hace un mes que no teníamos noticias de ustedes.

- Entiendo – dijo Ron, aunque no lo entendía. En verdad, no quería seguir hablando del tema porque no quería hablar de eso ahora.

- Pero eso no importa. Que coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado, ¿No? – preguntó.

- Sí… supongo que tendrás novio, ¿no? – preguntó Ron, temiendo la respuesta.

- Sí – dijo Hermione, jugando con una servilleta -, se llama Jef… Jef Portman y es un… un excelente chico.

- ¿Y te trata bien? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡Sí! Es muy tierno – dijo Hermione. Llevaba tres meses con Jef, y era uno de los mejores chicos que había conocido nunca. Uno de los mejores… ¿Había otro? ¿Todavía había otro? La respuesta era no. El otro hace mucho tiempo que se había ido de sus pensamientos.

Harry y Draco seguían con Lilian. La chica era terrible, no los dejaba ni respirar. Tampoco los dejaba pararse. Hermione y Ron se reían de ellos, mientras los dos chicos ponían cara de "Ya van a ver".

Ginny y Grace no aparecían, y Hermione las entendía. Para Ginny, el ver a Harry debía haber sido muy duro, sobre todo por lo que ella cargaba.

- ¿Tu no tienes novia? – preguntó Hermione.

- Naaah – Ron rió -. No encuentro a mi tipo.

- Pero de seguro, conoces a muchas chicas - dijo Hermione.

- Ni tantas – dijo Ron. En ese momento, un grupo de seis chicas entró al bar, y al ver a Ron, lo saludaron con la mano con una sonrisa. Ron les devolvió el saludo.

- ¡Acuérdate, pasado mañana! – dijo una de las chicas.

Ron no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Hermione, que sonrió triunfante. Seguro que Ron tenía a muchas chicas lindas con él. Lo tenía todo para poder tenerlas.

Pronto estuvieron conversando animadamente. Hermione nunca había pensando que eso pasaría. No se acordó de lo que había pasado… No se acordó de aquellos días en los que lo único que quería era no ver nunca más al pelirrojo.

* * * * * * *

__

- ¡No quiero! – dijo Hermione, secándose una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla.

- Pero Herm, se deben aclarar las cosas – Ginny estaba realmente preocupada pro su amiga. No había comido nada en todo el día, y tampoco tenía ganas.

- ¿No ves que no hay nada que arreglar, Ginny? – Hermione se secó otra lágrima – Ya es suficiente. Lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarme para siempre. Aunque se que no será fácil.

- Hermione, yo tengo que olvidar a Harry, y lo sé. El nunca me va a querer. Pero tu no sabes… No sabes que…

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? – Hermione miró a su amiga..

- Yo tendré que olvidarlo… pero no se cómo, si sé de él toda la vida – ahora a Ginny se le escapó una lágrima.

- ¿Qué pasa? Dime, Gin.

- Hermione, yo…

* * * * * * *

Era cierto. Ginny tenía muchas más razones. Ese día en el que Hermione estaba mal, Ginny se lo había dicho.

En ese momento, Ginny y Grace llegaron a la mesa.

- ¿Dónde están Draco y Harry? – preguntó Grace.

- Están siendo reprendidos por una chica por faltar a una cita – Hermione apuntó a los chicos con Lilian -, no tienen remedio…

Ginny y Grace se sentaron a la mesa. Hermione la miró. Por su rostro podía adivinar que estaba triste. Pobrecita…

Después de un rato, Draco y Harry volvieron a la mesa, como si hubieran sido atropellados por un autobús.

- Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un autobús – dijo Draco.

- La chica no nos dejaba en paz… tuvimos que prometerle que pasado mañana nos veríamos – dijo Harry -, nos habíamos quedado de juntar hoy en su casa, y creo que no le hizo mucha gracia vernos aquí.

Se sentaron a la mesa.

- Bueno… - dijo Grace- rayos, los traía para se conocieran y resulta que todos se conocen menos yo aquí – se sentía algo incómoda ante las miradas que se dirigían los chicos.

Grace sabía lo que sus amigas sentían en ese momento. Hace tres años que las conocía, y eran muy unidas. Sabía sus secretos, y ellas sabían los suyos.

Debían hablar a solas, y aquel no era el momento.

- Disculpen chicos, pero nosotras debemos irnos – dijo Grace.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco, mirándola.

- Porque son casi las una y nosotras trabajamos mañana – respondió Grace, viendo al rubio.

Ginny y Grace se levantaron, y Hermione, al verlas dijo lo mismo. Ron se levantó para despedirse. Cuando estaban algo alejados del resto, y nadie pudo oírlo, le dijo a Hermione:

- Lo pasé muy bien hablando contigo. Enserio no quiero que dejemos de vernos, antes éramos diferentes.

- Yo… no sé si… - Hermione no sabía si deseaba verlo. No sabía si deseaba ver al chico que tanto daño le había hecho.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana? Todavía quedan cosas que conversar y aclarar.

Era cierto. Quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar, pero Hermione no quería aclararlas.

- De acuerdo – dijo. No quería ser descortés con su amigo.

- ¿Mañana aquí mismo a las nueve? Luego podemos ir a otro lugar.

- Claro – dijo Hermione, sonriendo. En verdad se había divertido con la conversación. Pero una cosa era divertirse, y otra cosa quedarse de juntar otro día.

Las tres chicas salieron del bar, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Hablaron poco mientras caminaban hacia el departamento.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Harry -. Ginny… 

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo – dijo Ron -. Hermione…

- Yo sí puedo creerlo – dijo Draco, pero como no tenía a nadie quien decir, no dijo nada. (jejeje)

- Está cambiada, pero sigue igual de linda – dijo Ron.

- Ron, no te pongas así… - dijo Harry.

- Que, ¿no puedo decir que mi amiga es linda? – Ron frunció el entrecejo – También esa otra chica, Grace, estaba muy bien.

- Sí, estaba muy bien…- repitió Draco.

- Ya paren – dijo Harry. Algo le dolía en su interior, al evocar aquella imagen. Había sido tan tonto… tan tonto…

Ron simplemente no lo creía. Era ella, Hermione, la chica con la que había estado hablando como si nada, después de cinco años. A esa chica le debía muchas cosas, pero lo más importante era… el dolor. Y eso era lo que le pesaba.

~. ~

Las chicas llegaron al departamento, y Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón. Grace las miraba tristemente. Todo por su encuentro con Harry. Por eso sus amigas estaban como estaban. Y cuando Ginny llegara a saber lo que ella debía decir, seguro se pondría peor aún. Mucho peor. No había querido que pasara, pero estaba casi segura. ¿Le diría a Ginny? No podía, debía decírselo a Hermione. 

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos. Grace entró al baño.

Hermione miró a Ginny tristemente. Nunca había estado así antes, excepto cuando había terminado con Kevin porque no se llevaban bien. Pero ahora estaba mucho peor.

- Lo siento, sé que no estás bien – dijo.

- Estoy mal – Ginny dejó escapar una lágrima – Estoy pésimo, nunca había estado peor.

Hermione no sabía que decir para consolarla.

- ¡No puede ser! – Ginny ahora estaba realmente mal, y se puso a llorar como nunca. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Nunca me dejará de torturar. Cada vez que hablo por teléfono con… siempre me acuerdo de él… ¡y ahora apareció de nuevo para torturarme! No le basto con el daño que me hizo…

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos al ver a Ginny llorar así. Nunca había llorado tanto, era una mujer fuerte que había enfrentado la vida sola. Pero ahora su voluntad se quebraba…

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny, secándose las lágrimas -. No debí llorar así. No… no debo llorar así por él. Soy una tonta.

En ese momento, Hermione escuchó que Grace la llamaba. Estaba en la pieza, y se veía nerviosa.

- No puedo… - dijo -, no puedo decírselo a ella. Sé que todo es por culpa mía, pero… pero no puedo evitar…

- ¿Qué, Grace? – Lo único que faltaba era un problema con Grace ahora que Ginny tenía uno.

- Te lo juro que yo no quería, quizá estoy confundida, pero no lo sé, realmente él es diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido antes…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Hermione rogaba por que Grace no le dijera lo que creía que iba a decir.

- Creo que me gusta Harry.

Hermione se llevó una mano en la frente, justo cuando veía a Ginny parada en la puerta, con expresión incrédula y los ojos rojos: Había escuchado todo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

***********************************

Nota de la autora: Muy corto el capítulo, pero no se preocupen, después serán más largos. Aquí creo que no se han aclarado sus dudas, todo se aclarara mas adelante. Quiero decir si no lo he dicho antes que amo la pareja R/Hr… fanáticos del H/Hr… atrás . porque esa pareja francamente no me gusta mucho, lo siento para los que si le gusta.

Habrá mucho más misterio más adelante, cosas que pasaron y cosas que pasaran… Nuevos personajes… ya quiero llegar rápido a los capitulos 6, 7 y 8, porque allí saldrán muchas cosillas… ¿Por qué llora Ginny? (no es solo por Harry, que les quede claro) ¿Cuál fue el daño que le hizo? ¿Qué pasara con Ginny después de escuchar a Grace?

Quiero que todos conozcan a mi ayudante personal, aunque no me hace falta ¬¬

Matt: sin mi no harías nada ¬¬

Naoki: en verdad, sí lo haría, porque todos ustedes son productos de mi imaginación ^_________^

Steve: ¬¬… 

Naoki: El es Tivi, mi camarógrafo, para mas informacion presionen "Naoki Thanatos" arriba xD

Matt: Mas encima haciendo publicidad barata…

Naoki: Te callas o te borro ¬¬

Matt: ^^U lo siento

Y… Gracias a mis reviewers!!!

Sara Meliss **(**Mmmm tal vez pueda complacerte, no lo sé porque ya tengo el fic planeado… a mi tb me encanta mucho la pareja R/Hr!! Se nota??? ^^) Elora Loe, Tabatas (si, tienes razon), Luna locatis lunática (todo eso se sabra mas adelante… los hare sufrir muahahah xD) y Lil Granger. Grax a todos!!! Tratare de actualizar lo más rapido posible, porque en mi casa me amenazan con cortar el internet *a Naoki se le ve con casco de guerra y armadura * ¬¬ me torturan… pero bueno, si no es en mi casa, será en el colegio xD


	3. Encuentros

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

3- Encuentros

*****************************************

Hermione miró a Ginny, quien tenía expresión de no poder creerlo.

- Ginny… - murmuró Grace, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Es verdad eso que dices, Grace? 

- Te lo juro que no es mi intención hacerte daño…

- Sabes que me haces daño – sollozó Ginny -, es una tortura tenerlo cerca, sabes lo que casi me pasa sólo por él… Conservaré siempre las marcas, Grace… las conservaré siempre – Ginny le señaló las muñecas, y se sentó en la cama.

Si Grace se enamoraba de aquel chico, Ginny no podría soportarlo. No es que lo amara, pero… el había sido el responsable de todo, todo el sufrimiento. Y al verlo allí, algo nuevo le había pasado. Nunca podría perdonarlo.

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny -. Lo siento Grace. Se que no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer o lo que no debes hacer. Me voy a dormir – le dirigió una última mirada a Grace y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Se enojó conmigo! –gritó Grace - ¡Lo sabía! No me puede gustar ese chico, no puede… No puedo olvidar todo lo que me contaste… Es imposible que pase algo entre él y yo…

Sí… Hermione recordó lo que había pasado hace algunos años, y se estremeció. Tenían diecisiete años, y había salido de Hogwarts hace un mes Era el mes de Julio, próximo a ser treinta y uno. Estaban en la casa de los Weasley. Harry y Ron no se encontraban…

* * * * * * *

__

- George, ¿Has visto a Ginny? – preguntó Hermione.

- No, ¿por qué?

- Estoy algo preocupada… me dijo que iba al baño hace casi una hora, y no ha vuelto – Hermione suponía lo que pasaba.

- No, pero ve a buscarla. Fred y yo tenemos una broma para ella – rió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Una broma? No, no lo harán. No le hará gracia.

- Vamos, salieron de Hogwarts, hay que celebrar ¿no?

- George, eso fue hace un mes.

- Nunca se deja de celebrar – replicó George.

Hermione subió las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, y tocó la puerta.

- Ginny, se que estás ahí.

- Ginny, sal por favor, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Hermione.

Nadie respondió. Hermione tenía miedo. Sabía lo que le pasaba a Ginny, pero no podía…

- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny? –tocó mas fuerte – Ginny, basta… te vi entrar al baño, estás ahí… ¡Ginny!

Giró la manija, pero estaba con llave. Entonces sacó su varita, y susurró "Alohomora". La cerradura se abrió haciendo un click., y Hermione entró.

- Ginny, perdóname, pero… ¡GINNY! – Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, al ver a su amiga pelirroja en el piso del baño, con un cuchillo de cocina en las manos, que estaba empapado de sangre.

- ¡GINNY! ¡Señora Weasley, venga rápido! – grito. Y con todos su gritos, fueron apareciendo cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley presentes.

* * * * * * *

Su hubieran llegado más tarde… Si no se hubiera percatado… Hermione no quería ni saberlo. No le habían comentado nada a Harry sobre el asunto, nunca. Ron llegó a saberlo por ser de la familia, pero Ginny pidió que no le dijeran a nadie más.

- Le haría daño – continuó Grace.

Hermione no sabía que decir, simplemente le dijo a su amiga que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era pensar. Pero cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormida.

~*~

Ron despertó aquel día, completamente descansado. Miró el reloj: Eran las doce. Había dormido mucho… Vio su celular, que estaba cargando. Tenía diez llamadas perdidas. Tres de Harry, dos de Draco, dos de Maritza, una de Sue, otra de Marie y otra de Lilian. ¿Para qué rayos querría Lilian hablar con él? Pero Ron esperaba que lo llamase otra persona… Y no había ninguna llamada de Hermione.

Esperaba una llamada de ella, por lo menos. No porque estaba muerto de ganas que llamara, sino porque quería conversar con ella, como la noche anterior. La verdad, nunca creyó que se encontraría con Hermione y conversaría así, como amigos desde siempre. En verdad, eran amigos desde siempre… Eran los años de separación.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Harry.

- ¡Hola, Ron! – dijo su amigo – Al fin contestas, ¿no escuchabas el celular?

- Lo puse en silencio.

- Ah… ¿Vas al bar hoy, o saldrás con Maritza de nuevo?

- Saldré.

- Ya lo sabía, con Maritza, ¿no?

- No. Con Hermione.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado del teléfono, durante el que Ron creyó que Harry había cortado.

- ¿Para qué saldrás con Hermione?

- Me divertí mucho conversando con ella ayer, ¿no puedo acaso querer conocer más a una chica?

- Sí, pero a Hermione ya la conoces.

- Pero hace tiempo que no hablo con ella… - argumentó Ron.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Maritza? Habías quedado de verte con ella.

¡Era cierto! El había quedado con Maritza una hora antes que con Hermione para salir. Debía decidir a dónde ir. Si le decía a Maritza que no podía, ella diría que sería otro día, la conocía. Si faltaba a la cita de Hermione, esta nunca se lo perdonaría.

- No, lo cancelamos – dijo Ron -. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós – y colgó. Inmediatamente marcó otro numero.

- ¿Aló? – dijo una chica.

- Hola Maritza. No puedo ir a la cita de hoy.

~*~

El ambiente del bar era el mismo de siempre. Lindas muchachas en las mesas, algunas de las cuales se acercaban al pelirrojo para preguntarle cómo se llamaba y si esperaba a alguien, y otras que sólo se atrevían a mirarlo de reojo.

A las nueve con diez minutos, llegó una chica de pelo castaño a sentarse con el pelirrojo, que le sonrió. Las chicas que antes habían tratado de entablar conversación con él la miraron con envidia, pero ella no lo notó.

- Hola – dijo Hermione.

- Hola – sonrió Ron- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Bastante bien… sin tomar en cuenta que anoche aposté y perdí, todo bien- dijo el pelirrojo -… Te traje algo.

Entonces estiró la mano, y Hermione vio un lindo oso de peluche de color café y ojos color miel. Era realmente precioso. A sus veintidós años, Ron era el tercer hombre que le regalaba uno. El primero había sido un chico de Hogwarts, el segundo Jef. Claro que el osito era precioso. Hermione nunca se había imaginado un gesto tan tierno de parte de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, no lo quieres? – dijo Ron, con un ademán de guardarlo.

- Es muy lindo, Ron, muchas gracias – dijo Hermione, sonriendo y guardando el osito – Aunque supongo que regalas uno a cualquier chica que conoces – dijo esto último en chiste.

- Aunque no lo creas, no es cierto – dijo Ron.

- Me gustaría ponerle un nombre… ¿Qué te parece Tiff? 

- Lindo nombre para un oso – dijo Ron -. De acuerdo, Tiff.

Hermione guardó el regalo en su bolso. En verdad no había creído a Ron. Suponía que a cualquier chica le regalaba un oso, estaba en lo cierto.

- Te ves muy bien – dijo Ron.

- Tu también.

Salieron del bar a las nueve y media, y fueron al parque. Estaba ya todo oscuro, y los faroles eran la única luz que se veía en el lugar.

- Y eso fue lo que le pasó al resto de nuestros compañeros – dijo Ron.

- No me has hablado de Lavender, ¿qué le pasó? – preguntó Hermione, cambiando el tono de voz. Sabía lo que había sido de Lavender, pero no sabía cómo ha terminado.

- No podía huir, ya sabes. Los aurores la buscaban, hasta que murió – dijo amargamente -. Todos los mortífagos debían morir.

Lord Voldemort (ahora nadie temía decir su nombre) había sido destruido cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaban séptimo. Luego de eso, muchas personas desaparecieron. Los mortífagos, entre ellos, Lavender y Percy, los que habían tenido un espantoso final.

Estuvieron caminando durante una media hora, el la cual conversaron y rieron mucho. De vez en cuando, a Hermione le venían recuerdos del séptimo curso. De aquel baile de último año, al que ella había ido con Malfoy. Harry y Ron se enojaron mucho cuando ella les contó. Aunque ahora eran ellos los que estaban de amigos y a los que la chica no había visto hace cinco años. Harry había ido con Ginny. Sonrió al recordar eso.

- Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que mi hermana tiene con Harry? – le preguntó Ron de repente.

Hermione dejó de sonreír.

- Yo… no lo sé, Ron, debes preguntarle a ella.

- Se veía muy afectada ayer.

- No… es que de pronto se sintió mal – mintió Hermione.

La película comenzaba a las diez y media. Ron había comprado las entradas de antemano. Había elegido una película que Hermione quería ver mucho. No le habría importado que hubiera elegido una de acción. A ella le gustaban todo tipos de películas. Generalmente iba al cine con Jef…

- ¡Jef! –exclamó Hermione, al ver a su novio a lo lejos.

- ¿Jef? – preguntó Ron - ¿No es ese tu novio?

- Sí lo es – Hermione tiró a Ron del brazo para apartarse del camino.

- Sería mejor que no nos viera juntos – dijo Ron -… no quiero tener problemas.

- No los tendrás. Ven aquí –dijo, y se sentaron detrás de una gran maceta donde había un árbol que los tapaba de la vista, rogando porque Jef no los viera cuando pasaba por el lado…

Jef pasó justo delante de ellos. Era un chico alto, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Era guapo. Vieron cómo se detenía al frente del árbol, donde se encontraba con un chico, al que Hermione reconoció como Peter, su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – preguntó Peter.

- Comprando- respondió Jef. 

- ¿Para Hermione? – preguntó Peter, sonriendo.

- Sí. Y para mi otro amor… - Jef sonrió aún mas -, mi madre. Pasaré a ver a mi madre mañana, luego voy donde Herm.

Cuando al fin los dos chicos se despidieron y se fueron, Hermione respiró tranquila, y salieron del árbol.

Luego fueron al cine.

- Todavía no entiendo por que se fueron – dijo Ron, cuando al fin salieron – No se despidieron de nosotros, podrían habernos buscado por lo menos….

- Que, ¿estás enojado? Ron, ¡Pasó hace cinco años!

- Eramos amigos, yo me arrepentí siempre de no haberme despedido de ustedes. Dejamos pasar mucho tiempo…

Sí, era verdad. Habían dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Pero era el tiempo lo que le daba a Hermione la oportunidad de seguir con su vida, sin pensar en lo que había sentido antes. Eso ya era cosa del pasado. Pero Hermione no sabía que a veces, el pasado se hace presente en la vida de la gente.

~*~

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Ginny, mirando al techo.

- Son las una y media – dijo Grace, nerviosa mirando a su amiga – Hermione no nos dijo a dónde iba, mañana es viernes, debemos trabajar.

- Al diablo con el trabajo – dijo Ginny -. Si yo quiero puedo dejar de ir a esa maldita oficina… No. No, no dejaré de trabajar. Es la única posibilidad que tengo.

A Ginny no le faltaba dinero. A ninguna de las tres. Eran muy bien pagadas. Tenía dinero para el departamento y muchos placeres, pero una parte del dinero de Ginny se iba de inmediato a la casa de sus padres. 

- El próximo jueves saldremos con James – dijo Ginny -. Hablé con él ayer. Hecha mucho de menos a su tía Hermione.

Grace asintió. Ginny había estado rara con ella durante el día, pero ahora se le iba pasando. En verdad, había recuperado algo de su alegría. Lo hacía poco a poco. Le era difícil, pero lo que tenía que hacer, era no pensar más en eso.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y Hermione entró. Al parecer, se estaba despidiendo de alguien. Grace se inclinaron para ver sin ser vistas, y vieron al pelirrojo sexy (Ron xD).

- Lo pasé excelente, y la película estuvo muy buena – dijo la chica, sonriendo. No había dejado nunca de sonreír.

- Sí, yo también. Espero que esto se repita- dijo Ron.

- Quizá – dijo Hermione. En realidad, quería juntarse otra vez con Ron, pero temía por Jef. En verdad, no tenía por que temer, Ron era su amigo y ella se juntaba con sus amigos -. Gracias por Tiff, es precioso.

- De nada – dijo Ron -. Bueno, me voy. Que estés bien, adiós.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta el ascensor sin darle la espalda a Hermione. Luego le hizo una pequeña seña con la mano y entró al ascensor.

Hermione cerró la puerta, y entró a la casa.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó a Grace y a Ginny.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermanito ahí? – preguntó Ginny.

- Fuimos al bar, luego al parque, al cine… ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – dijo Hermione - ¿Ginny, estás bien?

- Como nunca – dijo Ginny -. Me estoy arruinando la vida. No tengo que pensar más en eso, es la única manera. ¿Me vas a responder?

Hermione se dirigió a su pieza, y Grace y Ginny la siguieron. Tomó su bolso, y sacó de ahí a Tiff.

- ¡Que lindo oso! – dijo Ginny - ¿Dónde lo compraste?

- Se llama Tiff – dijo Hermione, y titubeó antes de decir -, me lo regaló Ron.

Ginny miró sorprendida a Hermione. ¿Ron era capaz de hacer algo tan lindo? ¿Ron salía con Hermione? ¿Qué pasaba con Jef?

- Hermione, supongo que no sales con Ron, tu tienes novio – dijo Grace, por Ginny.

- ¿No puedo salir con mis amigos? Jef no es tan celoso, solo que no veo a Ron hace mucho tiempo y… por eso – se sentó en su cama. No tengo nada contra él, sólo que…

- Sólo que no te has olvidado de Evelyn Murdock. 

- No – suspiró Hermione -. Tu sabes que yo quería mucho a tu hermano, Ron. Pero el nunca lo hizo… No puedo olvidarme de Evelyn. Aunque no sé si siento odio por ella o no. Después de todo, ella tuvo su oportunidad y la desperdició con él. Pero durante ese año me hizo la vida imposible.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea tu estás con Jef ahora.

- No me vas a decir que me prohibes ver a Ron, porque si es así no voy a hacerte…

- No te preocupes, no te lo prohibo. ¿Y cómo la pasaron?

- Muy bien – dijo Hermione, poniendo a Tiff encima de su cama – Nos encontramos con Jef.

- ¿Y qué les dijo?

- No nos vio.

- Hermione, eso está mal. Si los encuentra juntos, quizá que piensa.

- No pensará nada, Grace- dijo Hermione- Ahora, quiero dormir.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Hermione se puso el pijama y metió bajo las sábanas. Miró hacia la ventana, donde se veía la luna. La pieza estaba sólo iluminada por su débil rayo.

Miró a Tiff, que descansaba sobre el otro lado de su cama de dos plazas. Antes de dormirse profundamente, lo puso sobre su velador, para que lo iluminara al último rayo de luna.

~*~

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó a las diez, pensando que tenía que ir a trabajar. Se alegró cuando comprobó que ese día les tocaba a otros magos y brujas ir a las oficinas. Ginny, Grace y ella tenían sábado y domingo libre.

Media hora después (cuando Ginny y Grace todavía no salían de sus camas) sonó el teléfono.

- Herm – dijo la voz de Jef – Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – dijo Hermione, sonriente al otro lado del teléfono – Dormí estupendamente.

- Quería saber si podía pasar a verte… No puedo pasar un minuto más sin ti aquí.

- Yo tampoco – dijo Hermione, aunque era verdad a medias. Quería estar sola un rato.

- ¿Puedo entonces? – preguntó Jef.

- Claro –dijo Hermione.

Jef siempre era tan lindo… A los diez minutos ya había llegado y traía un ramo de flores en la mano y una caja de deliciosos chocolates.

- Toma –le dijo, y sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

- Bien –aceptó Hermione, y salieron los dos.

Caminaron un rato, durante el cual hablaron de lo que habían hecho. Jef había ido al centro comercial. No supo por qué, pero a Hermione no le pareció buena idea decirle que había salido con Ron, así que le dijo que había ido al cine sola. No quiso decírselo aunque sabía que Jef no se enfadaba con facilidad.

~*~

Ginny se levantó de su cama cuando ya eran las doce. Estaba muy cansada, aunque no sabía por qué. Vio a Grace que estaba leyendo "El profeta" sentada en el sillón de la sala del departamento.

Su cabello rojo estaba revuelto y despeinado, y se frotó los ojos antes de peinarse un poco y servirse un café.

- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo del humeante café.

- La llamé, salió con Jef. 

A las diez de la noche Hermione todavía no llegaba. Había pasado la tarde con su novio, y habían ido a una comida con unos amigos de Jef.

Grace tenía que salir también.

- Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? 

- No hay problema si quiero salir tengo una copia, ¿no? – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Claro – dijo Grace. Le alegraba mucho que a Ginny se le hubiera pasado la frialdad con ella casi por completo.

Grace salió del departamento, y Ginny se quedó sola.

Sin siquiera pensarlo llegó hasta el Bar. Allí comenzó a buscar entre la multitud. Había algunos chicos detrás de la barra, así como una chica. En total, cuatro. Entre esos chicos, vio a dos personas que le parecieron familiares… Uno de ellos estaba hablando con dos chicas. El otro chico sacaba unas botellas.

- Hola les dijo ¿Ustedes eran los amigos de Harry? –preguntó, sin titubear. Siempre había tenido seguridad al hablar con los hombres.

- Sí, supongo que tu eres Grace –dijo el chico rubio de ojos grises. Grace lo miró y dijo:

- Sí. Te acuerdas de mi nombre – le sonrió. El chico le devolvió la seductora sonrisa – Ustedes deben ser… ¿Draco y Ron? Lo siento, no soy muy buena recordando nombres…

- Sí, yo soy Ron –dijo el pelirrojo -, y él es Draco.

- Te veremos luego entonces – dijeron las dos chicas a Draco. Ambas tenían ojos azules y eran rubias, pero a Grace le parecían unas tontas. Miraron con odio a Grace.

- Sí, luego. Vengan mañana – les sonrió Draco, a lo que las chicas se sonrojaron.

- De acuerdo. Recuerda que debes llamarme – dijo una de las chicas, y ambas salieron.

- Vaya – dijo Grace al ver alejarse a las chicas -. Se ve que tienes mucho éxito, Draquito. Y tú eres el que saliste con Hermione – Grace le sonrió pícaramente a Ron.

- Sí –sonrió a su vez Ron - ¿A qué vienes?

- Vengo a… - dijo Grace – tomar algo.

No quiso decir que iba a ver si estaba Harry. Si Ginny se enteraba… Sabía que nunca pasaría nada, pero por lo menos quería saber… Pero al parecer, no estaba allí. ¿Dónde habría ido?

- Aquí tienes –le dijo el rubio.

Grace se sentó en la barra, y tomó un sorbo de lo que Draco le había servido. Tequila.

- Gracias – dijo.

- Así que Ron salió con Hermione.

- Sí, ¿No lo sabías? –preguntó la chica.

- Sí, si sabía. Pero pensé que Hermione no querría –le dijo Draco, sirviéndose él mismo otro vaso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Grace, extrañada, aunque sabía lo que Draco respondería…

- Por lo de Evelyn Murdock.

Grace tragó. Si, ella también pensó que no querría. Le había sorprendido al ver llegar a Hermione con Ron.

- Hermione tiene novio, además – dijo Draco.

- Sí. Hoy salió con él. Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Evelyn Murdock? Ni Harry ni Ron saben…

- El séptimo curso yo era muy amigo de Hermione. Incluso fui al baile con ella. Me lo contó. También se todo lo que sintió mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Se que Hermione quería mucho a Ron.

- Supongo que no se lo habrás dicho. Que no le has mencionado a Ron nada sobre el problema con Evelyn.

- ¿Sabes? Suelo ser de confianza – dijo Draco.

- Eso pensé – le dijo Grace, y lo miró. Nunca antes lo había mirado a los ojos de verdad – pero no se que pasó con Ron… Yo creo que jugó con ella –dijo apesadumbrada.

- ¡No es verdad! – se apresuró a defender Draco a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Grace levantó la vista.

- Eso debes preguntárselo a él. Además no pudo jugar con ella si nunca existió entre ellos algo.

- Pero Ron debía saberlo. El sabía que Hermione lo quería.

- Te equivocas. El no sabía nada.

Grace parpadeó, sorprendida. Eso era algo nuevo. Siempre creyó que Ron sabía que Hermione lo quería demasiado. 

- Igual fue un tonto – dijo Grace -, que hizo sufrir mucho a Hermione. Igualmente Evelyn fue una tonta.

- Oye, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Ginny? – dijo, para cambiar de tema.

Grace tosió de repente, y dejó el vaso en la mesa, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Draco le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella asintió.

- No le pasa nada – dijo Grace.

- Su comportamiento no dijo eso la noche antepasada.

- Es que teníamos que irnos porque debíamos trabajar al día siguiente. No todos estamos de vacaciones como tú.

- Pero como ves, yo en mis vacaciones trabajo igual – Draco señaló la barra con satisfacción.

- Sí – reconoció Grace .

- ¿No le pasa nada con Harry? Por lo que sé, ellos tuvieron algo antes.

- Sí, tuvieron – dijo Grace, sin darse cuenta que hablaba de Harry y una de sus dos mejores amigas -. Pero Harry hizo…

- ¿Sí?

- Nada. ¿Puedes servirme otro tequila?

~*~

Ginny estaba leyendo una revista. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en esos dos últimos días. Había visto a Harry después de cinco años y Hermione había salido con Ron, cosa que nunca creyó que haría. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Ginny se levantó del sillón. Seguramente serían Hermione y Jef. Abrió la puerta, y quedó paralizada al ver quien la miraba fijamente.

***********************************

Nota de la autora: Bueno este capitulo me quedó más largo… aunque no lo bastante como yo quería, pero quise dejarlo en suspenso. ¿Quién será? ¿Lo saben? Supongo que creen que es Harry, ¿no? Pues no esten tan seguros^^

Estoy feliz porque al fin puedo escribir esta historia que hace cinco meses que estoy trazando. Fueron cinco meses, no tres xD Pero ahora que la historia está armada completa escribiré con más facilidad.

Hoy entré a clases, así que no se si pueda actualizar tan seguido, pero de todas maneras trataré de utilizar mi método infalible para meterme al compu ( a escondidas de mis papas ^_______^) Creo que mucha gente quiere saber eso de Ginny. Lo que pasa es que pensaba ponerlo mucho más adelante. Eso de ustedes depende si lo pongo ahora (osea mas luego) o un poco más adelante (el misterio al final)… porque la opinión de los lectores es la que importa.

Bueno, gracias a mis reviewers!!! (que espero que vayan creciendo en número xD) **Anafreey **(yo tb espero lo mismo T_T) **SaraMellis **(lo hice lo mas rapido que podia… ahora, por el cuarto!! n_n) **Elora Loe **(con quien quedara? No se no seee muahaha) **Merodeadora Chii **(lo de Ginny se sabrá en algunos capitulos mas…) **tabatas **(Ginny si puede dormir^^ pero ya ves como está de animos la pobre) **Lil Granger **(si tienes una idea… shhhhh)

****


	4. Fuego

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

4- Fuego

***********************************************

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a la persona.

- Quiero saber algunas cosas…

- No tengo nada que explicarte – dijo Ginny, y estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, cuando Harry la sujetó para que no la cerrara. 

- Espera, Ginny… yo quiero saber por qué te fuiste.

- No – dijo Ginny- Eso es asunto mío.

- Pero tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no?

- No te hagas el interesante, Harry – dijo Ginny – porque no todo gira en torno a ti.

- Pero hay una razón por la cual te fuiste sin ni siquiera decirnos a nosotros. Eso significa algo – dijo el chico, enojado.

Era el colmo. Era el colmo que Harry se atreviera a visitarla a ella después de todo el daño que le había hecho. 

- Con lo que me dijeron ya es suficiente para mí – Ginny empujó a Harry hacia la puerta. Pero había cometido un error.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó, sobresaltado.

- Algo que tú sabes. Adiós – dijo Ginny, y sin más, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Esta vez, Harry no hizo nada por intentar detenerla. Bajó furioso las escaleras. Estaba muy enojado con Ginny. ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Era él quien tenía que estar enojado porque ella lo había dejado. Ella se había ido sin darle ninguna explicación y sin mencionarle siquiera por qué se acababa su relación. 

Cuando llegó al bar, se sorprendió al ver allí a Draco conversando con Grace. Ambos estaban tomándose unas copas.

- Grace, creo que debes irte a tu casa – dijo Draco, preocupado.

- ¡Vamos, Draco! No seas aguafiestas… ¡Más! ¿Puedes servirme otra copa? – la chica extendió la suya.

Draco le sirvió otra copa a Grace. Esta se la tomó casi toda de un sorbo. Harry miró impresionado la escena.

- ¿Grace? – preguntó, sentándose al lado de los chicos.

Draco parecía aliviado.

- Creo que necesita que alguien la vaya a dejar a su casa… - dijo el rubio.

- No, no necesito que alguien me vaya a dejar a mi casa – dijo Grace, levantándose de su silla -, lo que necesito es que… que ustedes me… me acompañen aquí.

- Cualquier otra chica ya se habría desplomado – dijo Draco, y añadió por lo bajo – con todo lo que ha tomado. No sé como sigue en pie… Necesitaba que alguien me cubriera para llevarla a su casa, aunque, ¿no puedes llevarla tú?

- No – dijo Harry, con rapidez. No quería encontrarse con Ginny de nuevo, después de lo que había pasado -, llévala tú, yo te cubro.

- De acuerdo… Gracie… vamos.

- No soy Gracie – dijo Grace -, espera, una última copa, ¿Sí? – puso cara de cachorrita apenada.

- No, Grace, esa cara no te servirá ahora. Ya has tomado mucho.

- ¡Que Harry nos acompañe! ¡Harry! ¡Ven, no quiero que te vayas! – Grace se volvió hacia Harry – Me dejas sola, ¿No es así? – Grace tiró la copa al suelo, que se hizo añicos.

- ¡Grace! – Draco corrió hacia la chica y la sujetó antes que hiciera otra cosa -, Grace te voy a llevar a tu casa.

- ¡No quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Estoy bien! – Grace intentó soltarse de Draco, pero en eso se cayó al suelo. La gente se daba vuelta a mirarlos. Harry, al frente de ellos, y Draco tratando de levantar a Grace, que se debatía furiosa.

Al fin, Draco pudo levantar a Grace del suelo, y la llevó firmemente afuera del bar. Una vez allí, sacó su varita, pronunció unas palabras, y Grace se quedó quieta.

- ¿Qué hiciste? No, ¡Los hechizos no se valen! – gritó Grace lo más fuerte que pudo, sin hacer caso de la seña que le hizo Draco para que bajara la voz - ¡No me puedes amarrar!

- Grace, calmate – dijo Draco.

- Estoy bien ahora Draquito – Grace le sonrió – suéltame. ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirnos! 

- Grace, te voy a llevar a tu casa – Draco se dirigió hacia una moto grande y negra, y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, y con una de ellas abrió como una caja negra que llevaba a atrás, y sacó un casco rojo, que le puso a Grace. Grace trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Draco levantó la varita, y apuntó a Grace, quitándole el hechizo de encima. Grace pudo moverse. Antes que pudiera volver al bar, Draco la sujetó y la subió a la moto.

- ¿No puedes traer a Harry? – preguntó Grace.

- No, pero ya deja de hablar de Harry. ¿Qué tienes con él?

- Lo quiero mucho – respondió Grace – Lo aprecio… ¡Vamos a brindar por él?

Draco la miraba con estupefacción.

- Volvamos a tu casa – dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué casa? 

- ¿Puedes decirme donde queda tu casa?

- Mi casa es ese bar – apuntó Grace - ¡Yo quiero… quiero ir donde están los otros chicos! Quiero… quiero darte un… un beso… a ti y a Harry, por ser tan buenos conmigo.

- No Grace, lo que necesitas es irte a tu casa. ¿Dónde queda?

- Ya te dije cual era mi casa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y Ginny se levantó del sillón por segunda vez en una hora. Pensó que quizá Harry habría vuelto. Titubeó antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo. Retrocedió. Si era Harry, no quería ni saberlo. 

Estuvo dubitativa un buen rato, hasta que escuchó unas voces conocidas.

- Qué raro, ¿Por qué Ginny no abre?

- No lo sé.

La primera voz era de Hermione, y la segunda, de Jef. Abrió la puerta.

- Ginny, ¿Por qué no abrías? – preguntó Jef.

- Estaba… en el baño, y no escuché – mintió Ginny. Miró a su amiga, y le daba a entender otra cosa.

- Bueno, yo creo que me voy… - dijo Jef -. Adiós, que estén bien, chicas. Adiós Herm –le dio un pequeño beso a Hermione en los labios.

Jef salió del departamento.

- Cuéntame que pasó – dijo Hermione a Ginny, sentándose en el sillón.

- Vino Harry a verme. Me preguntó por qué nos fuimos a Francia hace cinco años.

Hermione quedó muda. Harry había ido a preguntarle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado? ¡Después de todo lo que le dijo, tenían razones de sobra para irse? ¿O acaso negaba todo lo que había hecho? Decidió guardarse los comentarios. Pero iba a hablar, cuando unos gritos la interrumpieron.

Venían de ese piso.

- Jajajaja – alguien se reía – No, estoy bien déjame puedo caminar…

- Cuidado… Grace, ¿cuál es tu departamento?

- Mmmm ¿Qué departamento?

- Grace…

- ¿Sí?

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, sorprendidas.

- Esa es Grace – dijo Ginny, y abrió la puerta del departamento.

La escena que se presentó a sus ojos las dejó boquiabiertas.

Draco sujetaba a Grace, la que tenía problemas para pararse. El rubio estaba rojo. 

- ¿Draco? ¡Grace! 

- ¡Hola! – Grace saltó a abrazar a Hermione - ¿Cómo están amigas?

- Mejor que tú, por lo que veo- dijo Ginny, irónica -. Gracias por traerla, Draco mejor la voy a acostar. ¿Quieres pasar?

- Sólo cinco minutos – dijo el aludido -, tengo que volver al bar.

La pelirroja guió a Grace hacia su habitación.

- No, Grace esa es mi habitación – dijo Ginny, y entraron por otra puerta.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione a Draco.

- Fue al bar, según ella a tomar algo. Harry llegó cuando ya estaba muy pasada de copas… ¿Sabes dónde estaba?

- No – mintió Hermione.

- No se como pudo tomar tanto…y cuando Harry llegó se puso muy contenta…

Así que Grace había ido al bar a ver a Harry… ¿A qué otra cosa podía haber ido?

- ¿Y tu la trajiste hacia acá solo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Mmmm bueno, fue difícil, porque al principio lo único que quería era volver al bar y que Harry estuviera con nosotros, pero me fue fácil subirla a la moto.

Hermione rió. La verdad, era por lo menos la tercera vez que Grace llegaba así, y Draco había sido el tercer hombre que la llevaba a casa en ese estado. El primero había sido un chico llamado Paul, con quien Grace había mantenido una relación de un año, desde que la conocieron hasta después de un año de conocidas. Paul había muerto hace dos años. Grace había jurado que sería el único amor A Ginny le había pasado una vez, con Harry, cuando se escaparon a Hogsmeade una tarde y Harry volvió con ella así mismo a la sala común. Nunca supo como lograron llegar hasta allí sin que nadie los viera. Hermione en cambio, nunca había llegado con un chico en ese estado sola a la casa, pero algún día pensaba hacerlo.

Cinco minutos después llegó Ginny y se sentó.

- Uf… pude dejarla descansando…

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Draco.

- Soy bruja, ¿o no?

Hermione y Draco sonrieron. El chico anunció que se debía ir al bar a trabajar, y se despidió de las otras.

- No paraba de nombrar a Harry y Draco – dijo Ginny -, tuve que hacerle un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

- ¿Qué decía?

- Que quería mucho a Harry y que era lo mejor del mundo – Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

~*~

Al día siguiente, Grace despertó con dolor de cabeza, a las doce del día.

- Toma – dijo Ginny, ya vestida hace mucho rato -. Para la resaca.

- Me siento terriblemente mal – dijo Grace.

- Da gracias a que estás acostumbrada a tomar, o si no estarías peor – dijo Hermione.

- Gracias amiga – Grace adoptó una expresión sarcástica - ¿A qué hora llegue?

- Tarde –respondió la pelirroja -, con Draco.

- ¿Con Draco? – la expresión de Grace ahora era de sorpresa.

- Sí, con él. El te trajo amablemente a la casa mientras tu hablabas estupideces. ¡Ni sabes lo que dijiste!

- ¿Dije cosas?

- Sólo que querías besar a Draco, que Harry era lo mejor del mundo y que querías estar con él- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Yo dije que Harry era lo mejor del mundo? – preguntó la chica.

- Si lo dices, es que lo piensas, ¿no? – Ginny lucía un tanto apesadumbrada.

- Ginny… no te lo tomes a mal… Yo… yo no…

- No te preocupes – dijo Ginny -. Yo… tomaré un café. Grace, ¿Y la entrevista de Davis? Acuérdate que la ajustamos para hoy.

- ¡Cierto! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero ir hoy! Estoy… me siento mal.

- Llegaste tarde al trabajo el jueves y te toca entrevistar al engreído de Davis… Lo siento.

- De acuerdo, tendré que salir ahora. ¿Para cuándo debe estar lista?

- Mañana.

- Oh.

- Ve – dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo, vuelvo en… unas horas – esto último lo dijo con voz apagada.

Grace salió apresuradamente del departamento. La vieron saliendo a la calle, con su bolso fuertemente aferrado en el brazo. Se encontró con alguien allí frente al departamento, al que saludó.

- ¡Es Ron! – dijo Ginny - ¿Qué quiere mi hermanito aquí de nuevo?

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione – Oh, no… esto me traerá problemas, problemas, problemas…

- ¿Con Jef? – su amiga asintió -. No lo creas. ¿Acaso no puedes tener amigos?

- Sí, tienes razón… Nada pasará… - Hermione se calmaba.

Toc, toc. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

Hermione fue a abrir. El pelirrojo le sonrió en el umbral.

- Hola – dijo.

- Ho… hola… - dijo Hermione -. No esperaba tu visita…

- Es que… pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte.

- Ah bueno – dijo Hermione -. Pasa.

Ron llevaba puesta una camisa a rayas, que le quedaba muy bien. El pelo estaba desordenado, como siempre. A Hermione no le costó relacionarlo con el chico de séptimo curso de Hogwarts, ya que su mirada era la misma. Su sonrisa siempre le había gustado, su manera de caminar y de hablar, su… ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba pensando así de su amigo Ron Weasley? No, no debía. No era lo que pensaba, claro… ¿O sí? Hermione encontraba atractivo a Ron desde Hogwarts, pero ahora lo estaba aún más. Era más alto, y su físico era…

- Yo tengo que trabajar – dijo Ginny.

- Ginny, hoy es domingo – apuntó Ron.

- Sí, pero hay mucho que hacer – dijo Ginny, tomó su bolso y salió del departamento igual que Grace hace algunos instantes.

- ¿Qué debe hacer?

- Unas entrevistas… ya sabes – dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó Hermione, y Ron asintió con la cabeza. Para no tener que hablar con él, Hermione se dio vuelta y pareció de pronto inmersa en cuantas cucharadas de azúcar se debía echar, cuantas de café, cuanta agua… Después de lo que pareció un tiempo cortísimo, entregó el café a Ron, y ella tomó otro sorbo del suyo. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

- ¿A qué vienes?

- No lo sé, pasaba por aquí y me encontré con Grace, y decidí subir a verlas.

- Ah.

Se quedaron mirando un rato.

- ¿Y… qué hiciste ayer? – preguntó Ron, para cortar aquel silencio.

- Salí y… fui con Jef a una comida – Hermione tomó otro sorbo de café.

- ¿A la comida de quién?

- Era el cumpleaños de un amigo de Jef. Claro que conversamos mucho con una chica que no me agradó.

- ¿Quién?

- No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba… Era hermana de Peter, el amigo de Jef. ¿Te acuerdas del chico al que vimos hablar con Jef? Bueno, es él. 

- ¿Por qué no te cayó bien? – preguntó Ron, para hablar de algo. No le gustaba quedarse callado mirando el suelo.

- Es algo… no importa, no hablemos de ella.

- ¿Y de qué entonces? – Ron dejó su taza.

- Pues, no lo sé… - dijo ella, tomando un último sorbo de café, nerviosa, mirando a Ron. Luego dejó la taza en una mesa de al lado.

Ron también la miraba a ella. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero en ese momento tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione lo miró, completamente roja.

- Ron… ¿Qué…?

Ron no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía a Hermione tan cerca que le era imposible detenerse. Lentamente fue acercándola a el hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un centímetro. Entonces fue acercando sus labios a los de ella… y la besó.

Hermione no podía reaccionar, estaba paralizada. Inconscientemente respondió al beso. Ron rodeó a Hermione por la cintura. Sentía su respiración agitada, y su corazón palpitante. Se apretó más a ella, aún más fuerte, besándola como nunca se había atrevido a besarla…

- No – Hermione se levantó de un salto del sillón.

- Hermione, lo siento – se disculpó Ron.

- ¡Ron! Esto… yo… lo siento, pero… Jef…

- Sé que soy un estúpido, sé que tienes un novio y lo siento, no pude contenerme.

- Ron, esto nunca pasó – Hermione se revolvía las manos, nerviosa.

En eso, se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

- A Ginny se le debe haber quedado algo – dijo Hermione, y fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Alguien le sonrió desde el umbral por segunda vez en el día. Solo que era la persona que menos quería que llegara…

- Hola Jef – sonrió nerviosa al chico de pelo castaño al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien… no pensé que vendrías tan… temprano.

- Son las doce y media, no es tan temprano. ¿Te gustaría sa…? – Jef observó a Ron sentado en el sillón - ¿Quién es?

- Un amigo. Ron, él es Jef, mi novio – Hermione se dirigió a Ron, nerviosa, dirigiéndole una mirada – Jef, él es Ron Weasley.

************************

Nota de autora: Hola!! Un cap muy corto, vdd? Pero preferí no alargar más la espera. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá alguien… mauahahahaaaa que sera de vital importancia en la historia ^__^ pero no mas importancia que la persona que viene despues de la que viene en el proximo cap…. ¬¬ ya los estoy confundiendo. Weno, mandenme comentarios a naoki_thanatos@hotmail.com, respondo absolutamente todos los mails que envían.

Gracias a los reviewers!!! 


	5. Lo que no se puede olvidar

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

****

5- Lo que no se puede olvidar.

****************************

- Hola – Jef extendió la mano, que Ron estrechó.

- Es… el hermano de Ginny – aclaró Hermione.

- Sí, ella lo ha mencionado algunas veces – dijo Jef -. Bueno, me preguntaba si podríamos salir, aunque si llegué en mal momento…

- No, yo me estaba yendo – dijo Ron -. Bueno… adiós, que estén bien – y sin más, salió de la casa.

"Estúpido, Ron Weasley, eres un estúpido" se dijo Ron. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besar a Hermione? Aunque el beso no había estado nada de mal… Pero… ¡No! Ella era su amiga, la acababa de ver recién el día jueves y era domingo, hace tres días se habían visto después de cinco años y la había besado… además ella tenía novio, y sabía que ella nunca lo amaría como él la había amado mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Si hubo una razón por la que había comenzado con Evelyn, era esa. "Un clavo saca otro clavo", decían. Pero a él le había costado mucho.

Llegó a su departamento y se tiró en el sillón. No tenía ganas de ir al bar ese día. Dejaría que Draco y Harry fueran.

Sonó su celular.

- Hola – contestó -. Ah, hola Fred.

~*~

- ¿Y se besaron? – preguntó Ginny una hora más tarde, después de haber vuelto a la casa.

- Si – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Que tonto es! ¿Y llegó Jef? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Sí – respondió Hermione, más roja aún.

- Dios mío. ¿Y te gustó el beso?

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione, enojada. ¿Cómo su amiga podía estarle preguntando eso? - ¡Recuerda que Jef es mi novio!

- Sí lo se, solo era una pregunta. Si mi hermano conoce a tantas chicas, es porque debe besar muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

- Debe ser – dijo Hermione, y se puso roja solo al recordar el beso de Ron, y la manera en que la había abrazado, sus manos recorriendo su cintura y la sensación que había sentido – A… ¿A qué hora llega Grace? – dijo, para cambiar de tema.

- Si claro, cambia de tema… Supongo que dentro de unas horas… en verdad no creo que hasta después de las ocho.

- ¿Por qué tan tarde? Solo es una entrevista a Davis.

- Sí, pero ¿sabes donde queda su casa? Es un jugador de quidditch, vive lejos. Debería llegar como a las siete, pero si le descontamos el tiempo que se entretendrá allí…

Hermione rió.

- Oye, mi madre quiere que vayamos a casa el miércoles – dijo Ginny – Eso significaría ver a James antes de lo planeado. Se me olvidó decirte que te hecha de menos. Habla todo el día de su tía Herm – rió -. Bueno, mejor aún. Podremos… pasar el día con él. Le preguntaré a Grace si viene también.

- Vendrá – dijo Hermione.

En eso, sonó el teléfono, que Hermione contestó.

- ¿Hola? – dijo - ¡Ah, Grace! ¿Dónde estás?

- Todavía me falta una hora para llegar a la casa de Davis – la voz de su amiga sonaba enojada -. Llamaba para avisarte, Hermione que Tamy me llamó. Me dio una dirección, para ir mañana en la mañana sin falta a entrevistar a una chica testigo de no se qué. Debe salir todo en El Profeta del Martes... 

- ¿Y por qué me llamas a mí? – preguntó la chica.

- Porque yo no pienso ir – dijo Grace -, ahora vas tú… Espera – Grace pareció alejarse el teléfono de la cara para decir algo parecido a _"No, no quiero saber cómo te llamas ni quiero salir contigo, tengo novio" _que sin embargo escuchó Hermione, la que no pudo reprimir una risa.

- ¿Es guapo?

- Sí. Pero ese no es el caso…

- ¿Desde cuando que tienes novio?

- ¡No dejaba de molestar! – replicó Grace -. Pero ese no es el punto. Yo te daré la dirección, y… no planees nada para mañana – agregó.

Hermione bufó. No sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, pero no quería saberlo así que anoto la dirección y colgó.

~* ~

A las diez de la noche, alguien tocó la puerta de la casa. Hermione, que en ese momento estaba leyendo un libro, pensando en todos los problemas que tenía, casi sin concentrarse en su lectura, dio un salto. Ginny estaba hablando por teléfono en el baño con Ethan (un chico que había conocido hace cinco días). Lo único que esperaba es que no fueran ni Harry, ni Ron ni Draco. Si era uno de ellos, explotaría. No quería mas problemas, aunque no sabía que pronto se agregarían otros más…

Abrió la puerta, y de inmediato vio a Grace entrando enojadísima en el departamento.

-¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – dijo Grace, calmándose -. Es sólo que Davis trató de propasarse conmigo.

- ¿Davis se propasó contigo? – preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

- Intentó besarme, argumentando que no importaba porque después no nos veríamos más. Es un asqueroso.

- Tu también haces eso, Grace –le recordó Hermione.

- Sí, pero igual es asqueroso. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Hablando con Ethan.

- ¿Ese chico guapo que usa boxers negros? A nadie puede ocurrírsele comenzar a sacarse la ropa en un bar, no importa en el estado que esté – dijo Grace, recordando la escena de cinco noches atrás -… tenía un muy lindo trasero – agregó, sirviéndose un café – Y bueno, ¿Qué has hecho?

- Nada interesante, solo el hecho que Ron me besó y llegó Jef.

- ¿RON TE BESO? 

- Sí – respondió Hermione con calma.

- Que envidia – dijo Grace, tomando una taza de café -¿Besa bien?

- ¡GRACE! ¡Jef es mi novio!

- Ah, cierto, en ese caso yo me quedo con el pelirrojo, el rubio y el de pelo negro. No estoy comprometida.

- No juegues.

- De acuerdo – dijo la chica.

~* ~

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. No quería hablar ni con Ginny ni con Grace, porque ambas, lo primero que le habían preguntado cuando ella les contó lo que había pasado era "¿besa bien?". Como si ella se preocupara por eso… Lo único que quería era llegar rápido al maldito trabajo, y hacer rápido la maldita entrevista para llegar rápido al maldito departamento mas tarde.

Las oficinas de El Profeta y la revista Corazón de Bruja se encontraban en un gran departamento en Londres. Magos y muggles pasaban por allí. Los muggles nunca se interesaban demasiado por éste edificio, que no tenía nada fuera de lo común: Ventanas de cristal y modernas puertas automáticas, como cualquiera.

Hermione se acercó a las puertas automáticas, y dijo sin sacar su varita "alohomora", el hechizo abridor de puertas.

- ¿Quién es? 

- Hermione. Hola Clarissa – dijo Hermione.

- Hola Herm – dijo una voz que salía de no se sabía dónde -, pasa.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a Hermione, que entró y subió al quinto piso (el edificio tenía doce pisos)

Pasó por la habitación de Mensajes. Había un pergamino que tenía escrito mágicamente un mensaje de Grace. Lo leyó:

"Para Hermione Granger:

El día Domingo en la mañana, en la ciudad de Londres se produjo un ataque. La víctima fue Verónica Kriplin. La chica de la dirección andaba con ella. El ataque sucedió a las 10 de la mañana. La noticia debe salir en El Profeta de mañana martes, y en el suplemento de El Profeta la entrevista más detallada a la testigo, Herm."

Hermione plegó el pequeño pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Se dirigió hacia su oficina para buscar unos pergaminos. Entró ordenando unos papeles, y al ver quién se encontraba allí, los papeles se le cayeron de la mano. No de nuevo.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces en… en mi oficina? – preguntó, alarmada - ¿Cómo entraste?

- Dije que necesitaba hablar urgente contigo sobre una noticia relevante – Ron se encogió de hombros, como si nada -. Sé como entrar a la oficina, mi hermana trabaja aquí, ¿te acuerdas?

- ¿Y para qué viniste? Tengo trabajo, así que si me disculpas… - Hermione le indicó la puerta.

- Venía a hablar contigo justamente por eso – dijo Ron -. Porque no quiero que esto quede así, no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo por lo que pasó ayer.

- No estoy enojada – dijo Hermione -. Pero tengo un novio al que quiero mucho Ron, y espero que lo entiendas.

- ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! – exclamó Ron, levantándose del asiento -. ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

- Debo ir a hacer una entrevista, lo siento. Conversaremos más…

- Te puedo acompañar.

Hermione miró a Ron como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Acompañarme? No, Ron, no puedes…

- Te llevo – dijo Ron, sonriendo.

Hermione miró su reloj, y luego a Ron. Si no quería quedarse hasta más tarde trabajando, tendría que aceptar la proposición del pelirrojo. Asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ron -. Vamos.

El auto de su amigo estaba estacionado abajo. Hermione no lo había visto nunca. Era un mercedes, convertible de color plateado. 

- Me gusta tu auto – dijo Hermione. En el trabajo de auror debía ganarse bien.

- Gracias – dijo Ron -. Sube.

Hermione se subió al lado de Ron.

- ¿Cuál es la dirección? – preguntó Ron, mientras andaba por las calles. El viento le daba en la cara, y alborotaba más su cabello pelirrojo. Esto lo hacía ver aún más sexy, como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando no le gustaba peinarse ordenadamente.

- Aquí está – dijo la chica, leyendo el papel -. Calle Bruss Long número 17.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ron – Oye, por cierto, mi madre quiere que vayamos a casa el miércoles.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Bueno, quiere que vaya Ginny contigo, y si quiere Grace.

Hace alrededor de un año que no iba a la Madriguera. 

- ¿Irán Draco y Harry?

- Sí.

- Esto estará mal… - susurró Hermione.

- ¿Qué? 

- Nada – mintió Hermione. Ginny y ella querían ver a James, pero si Harry iba también…

- ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? – Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Mmmm no lo sé. Ron, quiero que olvidemos lo que pasó ayer – dijo la chica de pelo castaño. Y era verdad, Aunque le costara olvidarlo, tendría que hacerlo.

- Lo sé… - dijo el chico -. Pero no sé si te pasa lo mismo, pero a mí me cuesta olvidarlo.

Hermione se sonrojó sobremanera. No esperaba esa respuesta.

- Aunque nos cueste, debemos…

- ¿Escuché bien? – Ron la miró y sonrió - ¿Dijiste "nos"? Debo suponer que te pasa lo mismo.

Hermione lo miró severamente, y se cruzó de brazos, sin responder. Ron volvió a mirar la pista. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron a la casa. Hermione seguía enojada. Vio a Ron bajándose del auto.

- ¿Qué haces? Entraré sola – le espetó.

- No, gracias – Ron cerró la puerta -, me gustará verte trabajar – dicho esto, tocó la puerta de la casa. 

Hermione iba a decir "¿Qué demonios…?" cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una linda mujer de unos veintidós años. Tenía ojos oscuros, y pelo entre castaño y rubio. Llevaba un vestido verde sin mangas, y corto. Daba un aire de mucha elegancia. Hermione miró a Ron. El estaba concentrado mirando a la chica. Esta dijo:

- Hola – dijo - ¿Qué desean?

- Soy reportera del profeta. 

- ¡Ah! Adelante, soy la amiga de Verónica – dijo la chica, sonriendo, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Hermione y Ron pasaron.

- Bueno, como sabrás – dijo Hermione, tuteándola -. Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas. ¿Dónde se encuentra Verónica en éste momento? – Hermione se sentó en un sillón a una seña que le hizo la chica, y extendió un pergamino en la mesa. Sacó de su bolso una pluma a vuelapluma como la de Rita Skeeter, sólo que de color naranjo.

- Está en el hospital San Mungo – el semblante de la entrevistada se volvió algo triste -. Le han arrojado una maldición. 

- ¿A dónde iban ustedes cuando fueron atacadas?

- Ibamos al centro comercial. Debíamos viajar ayer en la tarde a ver a unos amigos, pero el viaje no será posible.

Ron veía cómo la pluma de Hermione escribía unas palabras en el pergamino, como sujetada por una mano invisible.

__

"Estoy aquí, junto a la mejor amiga de la víctima, Verónica Kriplin, quien ha sido atacada a las diez de la mañana del día Domingo por magos, mientras iban al centro comercial. Verónica se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo, recibiendo los cuidados necesarios: Los mortífagos le han arrojado una maldición…"

- ¿Sufrió usted algún daño?

- Me amenazaron de muerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dinero. Querían galeones. Pero no se los di. 

La pluma de Hermione se movía rápidamente en el pergamino. A Ron, que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, la entrevista se le hizo eterna. Habría hablado si no hubiera recibido una mirada amenazadora de su amiga cuando iba a abrir la boca.

- Bueno Grace, fue un gusto hablar contigo – dijo la chica, finalmente.

- ¿Grace? No soy Grace – dijo Hermione. Seguramente le habían dicho que Grace iba a ir.

- ¿No? – la chica se extrañó - ¿entonces quien eres?

- Soy Hermione Granger.

- ¿Hermione… Granger? –la chica se sobresaltó – Y tú me pareces familiar… - dijo la chica - ¿Eres…?

- Soy Ron Weasley – dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! – la chica sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus dientes blancos - ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Evelyn. Evelyn Murdock.

~* ~

Salió de su departamento. No iba a ir ese día al Bar, ni a trabajar ni a tomar. Había algo que lo preocupaba en ese momento.

Subió a su moto, se puso el casco y se dirigió hacia no sabía donde. Andaba sin un rumbo fijo. Veía a la gente caminar por las calles. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ron no estaba, y Harry no contestaba al teléfono. Debía estar solo. Ron también debía estarlo. 

Vio a una hermosa chica caminar por la vereda. Vestía un vestido blanco con flores azules, y llevaba un bolso azul. Tenía pelo negro y largo, y ojos azules. 

- Hola – Draco detuvo su moto al lado de ella - ¿A dónde vas?

- A ver a mi hermano – dijo ella.

- ¿Te llevo?

La mujer miró al chico y le sonrió. Draco le pasó un casco, pero la chica lo rechazó, diciendo que arruinaría su peinado el ponérselo, así que se subió sin él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mary – dijo la mujer - ¿Y tú?

- Draco. Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? He escuchado ese apellido… ¡Ah, sí! Debe ser por mi padre. Trabaja en el Ministerio de la Magia, y creo que mencionó a algún Malfoy alguna vez…

- Yo trabajo en el Ministerio – dijo Draco, arrancando la moto -. Pero ahora tengo algún tiempo de descanso. ¿Queda muy lejos la casa de tu hermano?

- No – dijo la chica -, yo te diré cuando lleguemos.

- Entonces, eres bruja… qué bien – dijo el rubio -. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

- Clein. Mary Clein. ¡Aquí es! – dijo la mujer – Te pasaste – rió -, más atrás…

Draco dio media vuelta hasta llegar a un edificio color gris. Mary se bajó de la motocicleta, cuidando bien su vestido, que no era prácticamente largo.

Draco alcanzó a ver esto. Verdaderamente, Mary tenía un cuerpo que la favorecía mucho. Esas piernas eran…

- Bueno – dijo Mary – Gracias Draco.

En ese momento, sonó su celular. Draco se despidió de la chica.

- Adiós Draco. Sí, Peter, estoy aquí – dijo, y colgó.

~* ~

- ¡Evelyn! – exclamó Ron -. Yo… estoy… verdaderamente sorprendido – Ron tenía expresión de sorpresa.

- Veo que estos años te han sentado muy bien – le dijo Evelyn, sonriendo más aún -. Tampoco te reconocí a ti, Hermione – dijo Evelyn.

- Yo tampoco te reconocí – dijo Hermione, sin sonreír. ¡Evelyn! ¡EVELYN!

¿Evelyn Murdock era esa hermosa chica que tenía al frente, y que miraba a Ron? Tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, pero creía que Evelyn miraba a su amigo de la misma manera que hace años. 

- Bueno Evelyn, un gusto en haberme encontrado contigo – dijo, lo más amigablemente que pudo. "_Piérdete, maldita víbora_".

- Sí, un gusto también Hermione – dijo Evelyn. _"Sí, claro, tonta" _pensaba.

- Debo irme, tengo trabajo. Ron, ¿vienes o te quedas? 

- Yo… debo irme también – dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo… Bueno Ron, podrías dejarme tu teléfono, ya sabes, para que no perdamos el contacto. Cuanto ha sido… ¿Cuatro, cinco años?

- Mas o menos – dijo Ron, sonriendo -. Anótalo – dijo.

- Te espero afuera.¡Adiós! – _"si esa estúpida no quiere apoderarse de Ron de nuevo y hacerlo sufrir, me como a mí misma"_ pensó mientras salía. 

Ron llegó un minuto después. Hermione trató de encontrar alguna expresión que le dijera lo que el pelirrojo pensaba en ese momento. Pues claro, ¿qué estaría pensando Ron al haber visto a su antigua novia?

- Impresionante, de verdad – dijo Ron -. Creí que nunca más la volvería a ver… O que estaría enojada conmigo.

- ¿Enojada contigo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Ya sabes… - el pelirrojo (NA: debería decir el pelirrojo sexy xD mm no hagan caso a mi paréntesis^_^) -… por haber terminado con ella.

Hermione se impresionó. ¿Ron había terminado con Evelyn? ¿No era ella la que había terminado con él? Eso era lo que le había dicho Ginny, al parecer. Hermione creía que Evelyn lo había hecho sufrir mucho.

- ¿No fue Evelyn la que terminó contigo?

- No, fui yo – se extrañó Ron.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Hermione. La verdad, Evelyn siempre había sido una chica bonita. Hermione siempre había pensando que a Ron le gustaban las chicas bonitas.

- Porque, lamentablemente, hay cosas que nunca se pueden olvidar…

- Sí, las hay… - dijo Hermione, recordando. Había cosas que no se podían olvidar, y la persona que tenía adelante era un buen ejemplo que la había seguido durante mucho tiempo.

***************************

Nota de la autora: Hola!!! Espero no haberme demorado mucho con el capítulo. Perdonen el cap tan aburrido, por lo menos los otros me han gustado más, pero era necesario ponerlo, por algunas razones… Ojalá que les vaya gustando la historia.

Bueno bueno, el próximo capítulo será en la casa de los Weasley, y ahí se podría revelar lo que la gente ha estado pidiendo…. Pero quizá no… muahahaha soy mala^^ ahí sabrán quién es el tal James así que no se desesperen o.O

Bueno, dejen reviews!!! O mándanme mails a naoki_thanatos@hotmail.com respondo absolutamente todos los mails. Ya gracias a mis reviewers!! (que, como dije la vez anterior, espero que vayan creciendo en número xD)

****

Tabatas: Don´t worry friend, lo que Harry le hizo a Ginny se sabrá después… Y eso que Harry hizo algo mal… si, lo hizo, aunque no diré si se dio cuenta o no, jejeje.

****

Ichan: Sí, eso es lo que pensaba poner, pero… ¿Crees que Jef no sabe algo de Ron? Más razones tendría para desconfiar…

****

Lil Granger: Si tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa… no la digas, que perdemos rating ^______^ Pero Bue, tienes razon!! Harry es de Ginny! Aunque veo difícil la relación, sólo ve como se tratan en ese fic xD Actualizé lo más rápido que pude… Ojalá un me haya demorado mucho…

****

Mione grint: Gracias por tu comentario!! Ojalá que te haya gustado el cap y si no… ya viene el próximo, que seguramente quedará mejor que éste.

Merodeadora-Chii: Sin duda, Draco es todo un galán ^^ (se escuchan suspiro entre las chicas) hey hey!! Cálmense un poco!! =D Y sobre lo de Grace… para que vean los efectos del alcohol, por poco y nos besa a nuestro Drakito o.O Cuando diré lo de Ginny?? No sé, lo más pronto posible, porque creo que todos están interesados en eso!!

****


	6. El mal de la mentira

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

6- El mal de la mentira

***********************************

- Bueno, entonces mañana supongo que irás, ¿No?

- Sí... ¿Dónde queda?

- Sólo tienes que aparecerte, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ron.

- Sí, es que no estoy acostumbrada a aparecerme...

- ¿Y cómo vas al trabajo?

- No lo sé. Queda cerca, me voy caminando con Ginny y Grace.

- ¿No puedes aparecerte?

- No, no se puede aparecer ningún mago en las dos cuadras que rodean el edificio, ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si cualquier mago pudiera aparecerse en las oficinas del periódico mágico más importante?– preguntó Hermione con una risa.

Ron sonrió. Ella tenía razón. Nunca había pensado que en las oficinas de El Profeta no se pudiera aparecer, pero ahora que lo veía de ese modo...

- Bueno, yo me voy al trabajo en auto – dijo Ron -. Draco va en su motocicleta y Harry también. En verdad, sólo voy en mi auto para lucirme – sonrió más aún.

- Es así como consigues a las chicas – le dijo Hermione, sin evitar reírse, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Dudas de mis encantos? – le espetó Ron -. Además, no me voy con la primera chica que se me cruza. Sé que eso es lo que crees.

- No lo creo – dijo Hermione, pero ante la mirada de Ron, agregó -. Es decir, un poco... Porque he visto que conoces a muchas chicas. Supongo que será por tu auto – agregó, para hacerlo enojar.

- No creo que sea por el auto... – Ron miró a Hermione y esta se sonrojó. Ron rió -. Bueno Herm, debo irme.

- ¿Herm? – ahora Hermione rió.

- ¿No puedo decirte Herm?

- ¿No puedo decirte Ronnie?

- De acuerdo. Hemos estado mucho tiempo afuera, y es tarde. Hoy no voy al bar. Me voy Hermione – Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla que duró unos... cinco segundos -. Mañana nos vemos.

Dicho esto, se subió al convertible, esperando a que Hermione entrara al departamento.

Hermione le hizo a Ron una seña con la mano, y entró cuando eran las diez de la noche.

Cuando llegó al departamento, Ginny le abrió.

- Hola – le dijo.

- Hola – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Con quién te viniste? – le preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose en el sillón. Ya tenía puesto el pijama, y tenía una taza de café en las manos, mientras leía El Profeta.

- Con tu hermano.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Ginny adoptó una expresión de indiferencia.

- Sí.

La chica se sentó al lado de su amiga. Esta estaba leyendo la entrevista a Davis.

- Mira... – le dijo Ginny a Hermione -, Grace no pudo evitar poner un comentario sobre lo que le pareció Davis.

__

"Claro que si volveré a jugar el viernes... Creo que el equipo me necesita" Respondió con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

- Sí se que le pareció arrogante – rió Hermione – A propósito, ¿Dónde está ella?

- No lo sé – Ginny se encogió de hombros – Pero bueno, me dijo que iría mañana a la casa de mis padres.

Los Weasley ya no vivían en la Madriguera desde el séptimo curso en Hogwarts de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aquel era un sitio muy peligroso, y había sido destruido por los mortífagos cuando Harry se refugiaba allí.

Ahora vivían en una casa en el campo, cerca de Londres. Hermione nunca había ido. Después de Hogwarts y lo que le había pasado con Ron, no quería ver nada más de él, su casa, nada. A la señora Weasley tampoco la había visto, y lo único que sabía de el señor Weasley es que era ministro de magia. Lo veía en El Profeta, y sólo una vez le había hecho una entrevista, porque durante mucho tiempo había rechazado entrevistarlo, diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Hace dos años que era ministro.

Osea que, al fin, después de cinco años, iba a volver a verlos... a todos los Weasley, en pleno.

Hace un año había ido a La Madriguera (llamaban igual a la nueva casa), pero no se había atrevido a entrar. Se había quedado mirándola de frente, sin entrar, y se había ido.

Hermione se inclinó sobre el sillón, y apretó un cojín entre sus brazos.

- ¿Herm? – la pelirroja tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la puso al frente suyo -. No, Herm...

Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Ginny, he rehuido esto por tanto tiempo... ahora no sé que hacer, no quiero enfrentarme a la familia de Ron, me harán muchas preguntas que no quiero responder... Por lo menos tu tienes el apoyo de ellos... 

- Lo sé, lo sé, amiga – le dijo Ginny, poniéndole una mano en el hombro -, por eso sería mejor que no fueras con Jef.

- No pensaba ir con él... simplemente le diré que viajamos a otra ciudad por cosas del trabajo. Necesito ir al bar.

- Pero Ron...

- Ron no estará allí. Me lo dijo.

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por no pensar que Harry iba a estar allí. Su amiga estaba mal, y necesitaba su apoyo. No debía pensar en ella en ese momento...

Salieron del departamento, y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde había comenzado todo. 

Draco se encontraba allí, y también Harry. Ambos con una chica que a Hermione le parecía familiar. Era... No, no estaba segura. Se sentaron justo en el momento en que la chica se levantaba y se iba. Tenía ojos azules y cabello negro. Era realmente hermosa. Del tipo de chicas con que Ron, Harry y Draco solían conversar.

Harry, al ver a Ginny y Hermione allí, les hizo una seña y luego se volteó cuando un hombre le habló para que le sirviera algo. Draco dejó una botella encima de la mesa y fue hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- Vaya, creo que conversas más de lo que trabajas – dijo Ginny.

- Sí, y por eso me retan – Draco rió, y sus ojos grises brillaron - ¿Quieren algo? 

- Sí, yo tomaría un martini seco – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué te parece algo más liviano?

- ¿Qué te parece si me traes lo que te pedí? – le dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo... ¿Y tu Ginny?

- Una bebida – dijo Ginny. Ese día no quería tomar -. Y que sea light.

- De inmediato señoritas- dijo Draco, y fue detrás de la barra.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas hasta que llegó Draco de nuevo. Preguntó dónde estaba Grace.

- No lo sé... – Ginny se encogió de hombros -. No es del tipo de chica que llega temprano al departamento. ¿Vas mañana?

- Sí. Voy con Ron y Harry.

- ¿Ha... Harry? – Ginny tartamudeó - ¿El va?

- ¡Claro! ¿Creías que no? La señora Weasley no podía dejar de invitarlo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me dijeras qué pasa con él.

- Algún día sabrás – dijo Hermione.

- Supongo que querrán conversar, así que me voy, tengo que atender – dijo el rubio, se levantó de la silla y se fue.

- Ese sí es un chico con tacto – Ginny lo dijo como para animar a Hermione a sonreír, lo que la chica castaña hizo.

- Podrían todos ser así...

- Sí, todos podrían ser así... – dijo Hermione, pensando en Harry y Ron, y recordando aquel día de séptimo curso en Hogwarts cuando sintió que su vida se desmoronaba. Todo lo que lloró...

*********************

__

- Y no sé que haré, Ginny – dijo Hermione.

- Pues decírselo. El debe escucharlo de ti.

- No me atrevo. Además, Evelyn se pone cada vez más enfermante. Ni si quiera lo deja solo...

- Es porque piensa que ya ganó... Pero no lo hará, a mi hermano no le gusta, estoy segura...

- Es que es una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio, Ginny. Por lo menos de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Sí, pero tú sabes que todos piensan lo mismo de ti! – le dijo Ginny.

En ese momento, Hermione vio a Ron salir del Gran Comedor. Y, oh no, estaba ella al lado de él. Evelyn Murdock. Ron la vio, y desvió la mirada. Luego Hermione vio como la chica de pelo castaño de ojos oscuros (en realidad, verde oscuro) tomaba a Ron de la mano y lo llevaba hacia donde estaban Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Hola! – las saludó sonriendo. Esa era la sonrisa más falsa que había podido hacer. ¡Como era tan mojigata! Aún sostenía la mano de Ron. ¿Cuándo pensaba soltársela? Ni que fueran...

- Ron y yo somos novios – fue al grano - ¿Qué les parece la noticia? – preguntó, sonriendo.

¡Maldita víbora! Era mentira... no podía ser...

- Yo... creo que es una excelente noticia – mintió Hermione. Miró a Ginny, quien tenía la boca abierta – Felicidades, que... que sean felices.

- ¿Y tú Ginny, que opinas? – preguntó de nuevo Evelyn.

- Lo mismo – dijo ella – Herm, ¿No debíamos juntarnos con Lisa? Lo siento, se nos hace tarde – dijo, y tiró a Hermione por el brazo.

Hermione, cuando se perdieron de vista Ron y Evelyn, salió corriendo, conteniendo las lagrimas.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo, siguiéndola hasta su habitación, y entrando a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

- ¡NO! Maldita... – dijo una palabra que sonaba mal - ¡Mierda! No puede ser... – ya no trataba de contener las lágrimas -. El sabía... que yo lo quería... Sabía y aún así... Harry me dijo que el me quería también... y sin embargo.... ¡Es un...!

- Un idiota, eso es lo que es- dijo Ginny.

- Nunca debía haberme fijado en el... Lo olvidaré, sea como sea.

*******************************

Y era algo que había hecho. Por que lo había hecho, ¿No?

~*~

Al día siguiente, Ron se levantó a las diez de la mañana, y llamó a Draco, quien por supuesto, estaba despierto. Luego de decirle que se aparecieran en la Madriguera, dejó su celular en la mesa y se dio una ducha. Luego se sirvió desayuno.

Aquel iba a ser un día movido. Hermione iría a ver a sus padres después de cinco años... No podía decir que el señor y la señora Weasley no estaban algo sentidos con Hermione, pero de seguro se les pasaría... También conocerían a Grace.

Limpió y lavó los cubiertos lo más aprisa que pudo, e hizo su cama con un toque de su varita. Luego se preparó y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, sin saber por qué, con una camisa azul. Claro que no se peinó, no le gustaba hacerlo, y creía que así quedaba mejor.

~*~

Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa de los Weasley. Era una hermosa casa de campo, llamada La Madriguera en honor de la antigua casa que había sido destruida. 

- ¡Hola, hijo! – la señora Weasley sonrió al frente de él – Pasa, Harry ya está aquí con Draco. Hace dos meses que ninguno de ustedes tres pisa la casa...

- Sí, ellos madrugan – dijo Ron, sonriente, entrando en la casa - ¿Las chicas aún no llegan?

- No... – dijo Molly.

Ron se dirigió hacia el living, donde sus dos amigos platicaban con el señor Weasley, y con Fred y George, que estaban tomando unas copas. Los gemelos, como pueden imaginar, se habían convertido en todo una celebridad en el callejón Diagón y Hogsmeade con su tienda de bromas, que superaba por mucho a Zonko.

- Al fin llegas, hermanito – dijo Fred - ¿Quieres una copa? Oh, cierto que estás muy chico para tomar...

- ¿Qué te crees? – le preguntó Ron enojado, e iba a tomar una copa, cuando la voz de Molly llegó hasta el living.

- ¡Las chicas llegaron! ¿Alguien va a recibirlas? Yo estoy en la cocina...

- ¿Qué chicas? – preguntó Fred, con interés.

- Ginny, Hermione y Grace.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Ron fue inmediatamente hacia la puerta para abrirla. Primero entró Ginny, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no irse de allí. Ron supuso que era por Harry, pero no sabía la razón de tanto enojo contra él. Luego entró Grace, con un vestido amarillo espectacular, que dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas, y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, al igual que el vestido de Hermione. Hermione... Ella había entrado última, y su vestido casi igual al de Grace, era blanco. Llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color. Ron se la quedó mirando con cara de estúpido.

- Hola – dijo ella.

- Hola – dijo él -... pasa.

Hermione dejó su cartera y paso al salón, donde los muchachos se pararon a recibirlas. 

- ¡Hermione! – dijo el señor Weasley - ¡Hola!

- Hace cuantos años que no te veíamos... ¿Cinco? – preguntó George, saludándola.

Al instante llegó Molly, con un delantal y la varita en la mano. Corrió a abrazar a Hermione, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hermione... estás bellísima – le dijo – Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos...

- Lo siento, señora Weasley – dijo Hermione -. Es que no he podido...

- No importa, no importa – la cortó ella – Ahora estás aquí.

Cuando Angelina y Katie llegaron, se sorprendieron al verla allí también. Hermione nunca se había sonrojado tanto al recibir todos los amables saludos. Se sentía una tonta, ella había dejado a los Weasley, no los había ido a ver a pesar de las invitaciones que Ginny le había hecho... Siempre había encontrado una excusa para no ir.

Grace fue presentada a todos en la sala, y cayó muy bien. La chica tenía esa virtud, de ser agradable para todos, sobre todo para los chicos. Hermione rió cuando se enteró que Angelina y Katie eran novias de Fred y George respectivamente, aunque no era difícil de imaginar...

Ginny había saludado a todos los presentes, pero cuando llegó el turno de saludar a Harry palideció, y le hizo una seña con la mano. Luego se retiró del lugar. Hermione se disculpó unos minutos con los Weasley y los demás, y la siguió.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó.

- No es nada – dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose una mano en el pecho -. Es sólo que... Es primera vez que Harry viene cuando... – pero fue interrumpida por alguien que dio un gritito. Un niños de unos seis años entró en la sala, y abrazó a Ginny.

- ¡James! – gritó ésta, y lo abrazó también – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – dijo el niño - ¡Hola tía Herm!

- Hola, sobrino – Hermione rió – Hace días que no te veía... Te he echado mucho de menos...

Pero entonces, abrió mucho los ojos. Había visto a dos personas al frente de ellos: Harry y Ron se encontraban allí, y las miraban sorprendidos. Hermione soltó a James, y se levantó. El niño miró a los extraños, y preguntó.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? 

- Son Ron y Harry – dijo Ginny, acercándose al pequeño. El nunca los había visto...

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Harry.

- Es James, el sobrino de Herm – respondió Ginny.

- Yo creía que eras hija única – El chico de la cicatriz se dirigió a Hermione.

- No, tengo dos hermanos – dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

- Ah- Harry sonrió al chico. Se llamaba James, igual que su padre.

- No sabía que tenías un sobrino – dijo Ron.

- Es que no nos habíamos visto por tanto tiempo, que no te has enterado de nada – dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo enojo.

- Bueno, pero ahora podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo Ron, sonriendo, y salió con Harry hacia el patio de la casa.

Ginny miró a Hermione como preguntando "¿Qué rayos fue eso que te dijo mi hermano?", pero Hermione simplemente miró hacia otro lado, y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ginny tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Porque no hay otra manera.

- Si que la hay. La verdad – dijo Hermione, y se volvió a ver a James.

- ¿Quieres que le diga la verdad? ¡Oh, rayos, Hermione! Ponte en mi lugar, ¿quieres?

- Mentir sólo te hará mas daño al final Ginny.

- La mentira me ayuda ahora, Hermione – dijo Ginny – Tu en mi lugar harías lo mismo. Además, recuerda lo que él dijo cuando ustedes estaban en séptimo.

Hermione miró de nuevo a James. Era verdad, ella en el lugar de Ginny habría hecho lo mismo, aunque estaba convencida que al final eso haría más daño que lo que la verdad podía hacer. 

- James... – Ginny se inclinó hacia el niño, que la miró con unos penetrantes ojos verdes -. Por favor, no me digas "mamá" al frente de esos dos chicos que acabas de conocer.

********************************

Nota de la autora: Hasta que me convencieron!!! No pensaba revelar esto en este cap, pero la gente quería saber... y hay que hacer caso al público^^ Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo mas largo, pero decidí publicarlo ahora y dejarlo así. Bueno, dejen reviews o escríbanme a naoki_thanatos@hotmail.com

Una vez más, gracias a mis reviewers!!!

****

Tabatas: Tienes razón con eso de quién entiende a los hombres xD weno aquí esta!! Espero que parte de tus dudas sobre James hayan quedado resueltas... Pero no todas, muahahahaha

****

Vale: Muchas gracias!! Actualizé los mas pronto que pude, y que me permitió el colegio y los exámenes.

****

Ichan: Si, muchas incógnitas... Pero todo eso se dirá a lo largo del fic^^

****

Ireth: Bueno, ojalá que ya no tengas muchas dudas... Aunque aún faltan cosas por revelar, gracias por tu comentario!

****

Mione Grint: Si ya odias a Evelyn, no me imagino cómo la odiarás después. Si ya la odias con lo que mostraron de ella en éste cap también, después la odiarás igual como yo la odio...

****

Lily McGonagall: Gracias por tu comentario!! Sobre lo de las parejas, creo que no se sabe como terminarán, ¿no? Cualquier cosa puede pasar ^___^

****

Violeta Potter: Gracias por tu review!! ^^ Con todos los comentarios me dan más ganas de sguir escribiendo!!!


	7. Pasado y presente

****

"A pesar del tiempo"

Por Naoki Thanatos

7- Pasado y presente.

El dolor se cura, dicen. Todo pasa con el tiempo, dicen. También dicen que todas las heridas sanan... Pero Hermione creía que no era cierto.

Era verdad que ella quería a Jef, más que a nadie en el mundo. Por que lo quería, él, era su novio...

Observó a James jugar con Ginny en el patio. Angelina y Katie estaban sentadas a su izquierda, riendo y tomando un refresco. Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred y George estaban más apartados. Grace conversaba con los señores Weasley.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? – le preguntó Katie - ¿Quieres? – le pasó un vaso de bebida.

- Claro – dijo ella – Gracias.

- Es muggle... Pero es muy buena – añadió Angelina – Te veo cansada Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?

- No estoy cansada – dijo Hermione y sonrió, aunque le costó hacerlo - ¿De qué hablaban?

- De los gemelos, por supuesto – dijo Katie -. ¡Con sus locuras ya tenemos tema para escribir un libro! Hace algún tiempo George me dio unas flores, sin decirme que una serpiente horrible saltaría a un centímetro de mi cara – puso expresión resignada.

Hermione rió, pero en verdad sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Y esa otra parte se encontraba con Harry, Draco y los gemelos.

Grace se había separado un momento de los señores Weasley, para ir a buscar un vaso de jugo. Molly le había ofrecido ir ella, pero ella había querido ir sola. Así que entró a la gran casa, y fue a la cocina.

Se sentía rara, fuera de lugar. Como si viviera en un lugar que no le correspondía. Una extraña en casa de los Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny se conocían de antes. Ella sólo había llegado después.

- ¿Qué haces?

La chica de pelo negro se dio vuelta.

- ¿No puedo entrar a la cocina? ¡Oh, lo siento! – y se dispuso a irse, pero el chico que la observaba la tomó del brazo antes que saliera.

- No he dicho eso – Grace sintió sobre ella la mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

- De acuerdo – Grace se soltó y se apoyó en el mesón, llevándose el jugo a los labios.

Draco la observó por unos instantes, sonriendo. Le gustaba aquella chica. Le gustaba su manera de ser, había algo en ella...

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Grace se sentía incómoda.

- ¿No puedo mirarte?

- No.

- ¿No podrías ser un poco más simpática conmigo? – el rubio parecía herido, y Grace se contuvo de responderle de nuevo duramente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Se sentía apartada, y quería descargar su ira con alguien. Draco parecía conocer mucho más a sus propias amigas...

- De acuerdo – dijo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos de la cocina? – sonrió.

Era guapo, claro. Como muchos chicos que conocía.

- ¿Y cómo conociste a Hermione y Ginny? – le preguntó.

- En el trabajo. Cuando entramos a trabajar a El Profeta, hace unos tres años.

- Es mucho tiempo...

- Sí, nos hicimos muy amigas y luego encontramos departamento y ahora vivimos juntas. ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto antes en el bar?

- Entre a trabajar ahí hace poco, con Harry y Ron. Antes no iba mucho ahí, ahora voy casi todos los días – se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol. Habían llegado casi al final del gran patio de la casa de los Weasley.

Hermione se encontraba sola sentada, mirando hacia el cielo. Draco y Grace pasaban por ahí y se dirigían hacia un árbol. Se habían hecho amigos, al parecer. Luego desaparecieron de la vista.

No veía a Ginny por ninguna parte. James estaba sólo, jugando con una varita.

Se levantó de la silla, y se iba a dirigir hacia donde estaba él, cuando alguien le habló.

- Hola –le dijo -, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar hoy.

Hermione se dio vuelta, para ver al chico de pelo negro y lentes. Al lado de él, estaba el pelirrojo. Hermione hubiera querido irse de allí inmediatamente, pero no podía salir corriendo sin decir nada. Sólo imaginárselo era tonto...

- No, es que... lo siento... – no se le ocurría que decir. _"¿Qué puedo decirles? ¡Ah, ya sé! Lo siento Harry, Ron, es que he estado evadiéndolos toda la tarde... sobre todo a ti Ron, porque hay algo que me atormenta..." _Eso era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no iba a hacerlo.

- ¡Harry, ven un momento! – llamó George. _"Gracias George, ¿no podrías llamar a Ron también?" _Pero George no le hizo caso, y Harry se fue diciendo que volvía en un rato.

Hermione miró a Ron con cara de "Debo irme, lo siento" pero antes que pudiera hacer lo que su mirada decía, Ron sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa? No me has hablado en todo el día.

A Hermione le dio algo en es estómago. No sabía por que quería evitar al pelirrojo. ¿Quizá era por que gracias a él había sufrido más que nunca en su vida? ¿Quizá por que había estado con depresión por mas de un año, gracias a él? ¿O quizá era por que era la persona que la había hecho llorar durante muchas noches? Cualquiera de estas razones bastaba, ¿no es así?

- Lo siento – atinó a decir. Tonta respuesta, pensó.

- Qué bueno que hayas venido... – Ron también estaba algo nervioso. _"Dile otra cosa, idiota". -_. Oye, ¿Desde cuándo está es chico, James, en esta casa?

- Bueno... Está aquí hace unos dos meses, desde que empezamos a trabajar... Porque, claro, mi hermano tuvo que viajar por trabajo también y no podía hacerse cargo de él – se apresuró a agregar.

- ¿Y su madre?

- Es separado – mintió. Era casi verdad, sólo con la diferencia que su hermano no era separado y su sobrino era una niña de dos años.

- Ah – Ron se sentó. Hermione lo miró, e hizo lo mismo - ¿Dónde está _tu_ _novio_?

- No lo sé. No le avisé que venía.

- ¿Por qué?

Por qué... Ni ella sabía la respuesta. No se hubiera sentido cómoda si hubiera estado Jef ahí, eso era todo. Al parecer no le había tomado simpatía al pelirrojo...

FLASHBACK

__

- ¿Y que quería? – preguntó Jef, de pronto muy interesado en un diario de "El Profeta" de hace tres días que estaba al lado del sillón.

- Nada, pasaba por aquí y vino a saludar. ¿Por qué?

- No, es que... me pareció extraño, eso es todo – replicó Jef – Escucha, algo he escuchado de él.

- ¿Enserio? –Hermione se sorprendió un poco, y le quitó el diario de las manos – deja eso.

- Sí... Bueno, una vez que vine aquí a buscarte para ese asado, ¿recuerdas? – Hermione asintió. Jef levantó su varita y la taza de café encima del mesón voló hacia él, tambaleándose un poco en el aire. Estaba algo nervioso, pensó Hermione -. Bueno, cuando llegué las escuché. A ti y a Ginny.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pero como no dijo nada, Jef prosiguió después de haber tomado un sorbo de café.

- Decías algo de ese tal Ron Weasley...

- ¿Qué cosa?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hermione, han pasado cuatro años... – Ginny dijo.

- Si lo sé, es sólo que me acordé cuando vi esa fotografía, nada más – Jef no alcanzaba a ver la foto que Hermione tenía en la mano, y se movió para poder ver mejor entre la puerta medio abierta -. Pero no es nada... Es sólo que tu sabes lo que sufrí por tu hermano, Ginny.

- Lo sé. Ron fue un tonto...

- Harry me había dicho que él me quería. Yo creí que era cierto, y me hice muchas ilusiones. Y Evelyn... Esos siete años conviviendo juntos, y esos siete años con esos sentimientos no pueden pasarse por alto... Pero no importa, ahora tengo un novio magnífico que me ama... – Hermione guardó la foto que Jef no pudo ver.

- Bueno, vamos – Ginny se levantó de la cama donde habían estado sentadas viendo la fotografía, y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes que pudiera abrirla, la abrió Jef.

- Hola – dijo -, vine a buscarte...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione calló. Entonces, Jef lo sabía... y nunca se lo había contado...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste

- Pensé que te molestaría – dejó su taza en la mesa a medio tomar -. Lo lamento.

Consideraba algo imprudente a Jef al haberse puesto a escuchar la conversación... Pero ya nada podía hacer.

- Por que no quise – respondió mordazmente.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

- Hace tiempo.

- Ya lo sé...

- Hace dos o tres meses – dijo el niño.

- Con razón no te habíamos visto antes... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Mi madre me dejó por un tiempo, porque tiene mucho trabajo.

Harry se acomodó los lentes y observó al niño sentado en el pasto. Harry estaba sentado al frente de él.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – preguntó - ¿Te viene a ver a menudo?

- Sí, muy a menudo – el niño sonrió – La quiero mucho. Ella... Está esta ahora en su trabajo.

Se acordó de la advertencia de su madre. Ese hombre era uno de los que le había hablado. No debía revelar que Virginia Weasley era su madre.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- No lo sé, nunca me habla de él. Supongo que yo nací cuando eran jóvenes o que se pelearon o tuvieron problemas... Prefiero no preguntarle.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Harry, sorprendido – Para tener ocho años te ves más pequeño...

- No tengo ocho, tengo cinco – dijo el pequeño James.

- ¿Cinco? – Harry se sorprendió aún más -, pues no hablas como un niño de cinco años. Eres muy precoz.

James rió, aquel hombre no era la primera persona que le decía eso.

- Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Harry Potter. ¿Tu apellido es...? ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Granger, ¿No es cierto? Eres el hijo de su hermano.

- Sí – afirmó James, sin pensarlo. La verdad era que ese hombre le causaba simpatía.

¿Dónde estaría Hermione? ¿Dónde estaría Grace? ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Draco? James no estaba por ninguna parte... Ahí estaba Grace, con Draco. Los observó marcharse por la ventana. ¿Hacia dónde irían? No tenía idea, pero mejor no interrumpir...

Hermione debía estar con Ron. Lo presentía. Y no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse de repente con Harry en aquella casa: No había hablado con él en todo el día.

James... James debía estar con sus padres.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Molly.

- Las ocho. Mamá... ¿Y James?

- No lo sé...

- ¿No está con papá?

- No, él está descansando... – dijo su madre – Tu hijo ya puede controlarse solo, Ginny.

Pero Ginny se preocupó, así que lo fue a buscar afuera. Estaba ya casi todo oscuro.

Molly Weasley sabía que James era hijo de Ginny. Así como lo sabían Fred, George, Bill, Charlie y el señor Weasley. Pero Ron no... Ron estaba demasiado cerca de Harry como para saberlo. Claro que no sabían quién era el padre, y no pensaba decírselo....

De pronto, se sobresaltó. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Él estaba allí. James, estaba sentado en una silla, conversando con Harry. ¡Con Harry!

- Ejem... – dijo – James, hace frío, será mejor que entres – dijo, ignorando a Harry completamente.

- Mamá, espera un poco más... – dijo James, y mostró una cara de perro herido.

- Lo siento... Vamos, entra.

- De acuerdo – dijo James - ¡Vamos, Harry!

Harry le sonrió al chico, se levantó y lo siguió.

- ¿Harry? James, debes decirle tío – dijo con frialdad. Tanta familiaridad no le gustaba.

- No importa, Ginny – le dijo Harry – Le dije que me llamara así.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny, y entró, seguida del chico de pelo negro – y por cierto, mi nombre es Virginia.

Y dicho esto, se fue con el corazón encogido. James... Harry... No, eso no podía pasar... No podía él tenerle simpatía a... a su propio padre... El padre que tan mal se había portado, que tanto la había hecho sufrir... El padre que no había querido que él naciera.

El sonido de un timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, para ver quien era. Se asomó a la ventana, pero sólo se veía una sombra... Así que se dirigió a la puerta, y ...

- ¡Jef! – exclamó, sorprendida al ver al hombre- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Fui a buscar a Herm al trabajo y no la encontré, y me dijeron que había venido aquí... Una tal Mariam...

- Ah, nuestra colega... – dijo Ginny, tratando de sonreír - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

- Bueno – dijo Jef.

- Pasa y siéntate... Estás en tu casa – dijo, y se marchó a buscar a Hermione.

Era mejor que no encontrara a Hermione con el pelirrojo de nuevo. No le tenía mucha simpatía, sobre todo porque sabía que había escuchado su conversación con Hermione: El mismo Jef se lo había dicho al día después. Y le había preguntado quién era Ron y que había tenido con Hermione. Claro que ella no le había dicho nada...

- ¡Hermione! Estás aquí – dijo Ginny, aliviada al ver a Hermione y a Ron en una de las tres salas de estar que tenía la casa.

- Sí... ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó esta, nerviosa.

- Jef está aquí – dijo Ginny.

- ¿¿¿Jef??? – exclamó Hermione - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No lo sé - dijo Ginny -, pero es mejor que vayas... y que no vayas tú, hermanito.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron.

- Porque... – dijo Ginny – Porque yo te lo digo. Tú te quedas aquí, mejor que no te aparezcas allá. Vamos, Herm.

Hermione siguió a Ginny a través del pasillo hasta la sala de estar, donde encontró a la señora Weasley conversando con Jef.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo ella – Este muchacho ha venido a verte...

- Es... es mi novio, señora Weasley – dijo ella -, Jef.

- Ya me dijo su nombre... ¿Tu novio? No sabía que tenías novio – Molly lucía sorprendida.

- Sí... desde hace un año, no lo había mencionado.

- Por supuesto que no... Dime Jef, ¿se van ahora?

- ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más, Herm? – dijo Jef, y le puso encima su abrigo.

- No, yo creo que... debo irme, mañana es jueves, tengo que trabajar – Hermione sujetó el abrigo – Adiós, señora Weasley. Ha sido muy amable.

- De nada, querida – dijo Molly – Vengan los dos cuando quieran – sonrió.

Hermione y Jef salieron de la casa, Hermione aún cubierta por el abrigo de Jef.

- ¿Por qué fuiste? – le preguntó Hermione una vez que se habían aparecido en el departamento de ella.

- Lo siento si te molestó...

- No, no es nada...

- Esa era la casa de Ginny.

Ginny seguía en La Madriguera, y Grace no la había visto por ninguna parte.

- Sí –dijo Hermione, secamente.

- ¿A qué fuiste? Me gustaría saber... – comenzó a decir Jef, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

- Fui porque hace mucho que no veo a la señora Weasley, y porque ellos me invitaron. Y si quieres saber, sí, si conversé con Ron – soltó Hermione. No le gustaba que Jef se pusiera a preguntarle tanto...

Jef se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo. No le gustaba ese pelirrojo para nada. Le daba mala espina, además, con todo lo que había averiguado, Hermione lo había querido mucho hace algunos años... demasiado para su gusto.

- De acuerdo – dijo -. En serio, no quiero que nos enojemos por algo así, no me importa si conversaste con él o no.

Hermione sonrió y Jef se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado, se despidió y se fue.

Hermione se levantó ese jueves sin ánimos de nada. Presentía que ese día iba a ser malo. Tenía un presentimiento...

Ginny fue con ella al trabajo. Debían ir a pie, pero en el camino se encontraron con unos chicos que ofrecieron llevarlas en su auto, y ellas sin más, aceptaron su ofrecimiento y sus números de teléfono.

Grace no aparecía por ninguna parte. No la había visto desde el día anterior, y no había amanecido en la casa.

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Grace? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ayer la vi irse a eso de las ocho con Draco – dijo Ginny, tranquilamente, mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Hermione, levantando una ceja – Dios...

Y justo en ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la oficina, entró una Grace muy alterada, corriendo. Estaba toda despeinada, igual que hace pocos días. Estaba toda despeinada.

- Grace... – dijo Ginny – Deberías haber llegado hace media hora, es segunda vez que llegas tarde en una semana, lograrás que te despidan...

- Lo siento, es que... – trató de decir Grace.

- ¿Y cómo fue todo con ese sexy rubio? – Ginny fue al grano.

Grace les sonrió pícaramente. Ginny sonreía también, pero Hermione movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados susurrando "no tiene remedio..." pero igual rió.

- Mejor no les doy detalles... Sus oídos no lo soportarían... –volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Tanto así? ¿Cómo es?

- ¡Fue la mejor noche que haya pasado nunca! Es magnífico... – Grace se sentó – Les daría más detalles, pero... Digamos que es mejor en la cama que cualquier otro hombre con el que haya estado.

Ginny sonrió también. Grace no tenía remedio, simplemente...

- Pero bueno... fue sólo esa noche la verdad – dijo Grace – ahora debemos trabajar. Ginny, debes ir a hacer la entrevista ahora. Hermione puede ir contigo.

- Yo no iré a ninguna parte, le asignaron a Ginny la entrevista y tú la acompañarás.

- ¡No quiero viajar fuera de Inglaterra! – dijo Grace. El entrevistado era el ministro de magia de Moscú - ¡Sabes cómo son los magos de la aduana! Hay que hacer un tremendo papeleo al aparecerse... Me demoro más allí que manejando hasta la casa de Davis...

- Lo siento, la última vez que hubo que salir del país lo hice yo, y ahora no estoy de ánimo. Adiós – dijo Hermione, y concentrada, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Era un hermoso día para estar sola en el bar, tomando una malteada de chocolate que un hombre del bar le había servido, sin más compañía que la confusión que sentía y lo triste que estaba. Los recuerdos de tiempos pasados se agolpaban en su mente, era por eso que no tenía ánimos de nada. Además, la tarde anterior se había sentido tan... intrusa...

Entonces vio a una chica entrar. La misma chica que el día anterior, según creía, le había parecido familiar. Tenía ojos azules y cabello negro. Era... ¡Sí, si era! La chica la vio, y le hizo una seña. Hermione la saludó también, sonriendo. Esperó que esa sonrisa no se viera forzada...

- ¡Hola! – dijo la chica, que andaba con un vestido azul algo corto - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo sentarme?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Hermione – Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

- Bien también... ¿Qué haces sola acá? – preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

- Nada, quería estar sola... No tenía ganas de...

- Hola, Herm – saludó Draco - ¿Quieres...? ¿Mary?

Draco había mirado a la mujer que estaba sentado con Hermione, y la saludó.

- No sabía que se conocían – dijo.

- Bueno, sí, nos conocimos en la fiesta de mi hermano – dijo Mary, y saludó al rubio -, Peter.

Aquella chica era la hermana de Peter. Realmente, no había nada mejor... esa chica no era precisamente de su agrado. Se preguntaba cómo la había conocido Draco...

- Esperen un momento – dijo Mary, y se levantó de la silla. Y lo que vio Hermione, no le gustó nada.

El pelirrojo iba entrando al bar, y al ver a Mary, la saludó sonriendo. Ella le dio un apretado abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Lo que dijeron no pudo escucharlo.

Draco levantó una ceja, y rió.

- Vaya, veo que ya se han comenzado a llevar muy bien... Y eso que se conocen desde... ¿Ayer?

- ¿Cómo la conociste? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ella estaba caminando y le ofrecí llevarla en mi motocicleta – Draco se encogió de hombros – Y le agradó la idea, la llevé a casa de su hermano y luego en la noche fue al bar y conversamos con Harry y luego Ron llegó como a las doce y media y ahí la conoció. Eso sí, se quedó poco tiempo.

Hermione apoyó su mano en su mejilla. Draco se levantó un momento, para ir a atender: Lo retaban a cada momento por ponerse a conversar con las chicas que iban al bar.

Ron y Mary fueron a sentarse con ella un minuto después.

- Hermione, él es...

- Ron Weasley – dijo ella, y bebió su malteada de nuevo – Lo conozco.

Mary parpadeó.

- Y hace mucho tiempo, debo decir – dijo él, sonriendo – Desde los once años.

Mary sonrió de nuevo. A Hermione no le gustaba su sonrisa... Parecía que siempre la estaba forzando, claro que en sonrisas forzadas, nadie le ganaba a Evelyn.

- Bueno... Ron, me gustaría que me trajeras algo de beber – dijo ésta, mostrándole sus dientes blanquísimos en una gran sonrisa. Dientes más blancos que los de Evelyn.

- Claro – dijo éste, y se levantó un momento.

- Y... ¿Es verdad que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo? – dijo ella.

- Claro, era mi mejor amigo en Hogwarts – dijo ella, pero luego se corrigió – Es decir... Mi mejor amigo era él y Harry también.

- ¿Y ha pasado algo entre ustedes alguna vez? – preguntó Mary, sonriendo nuevamente.

- No – respondió ella. _"¿Por qué preguntas eso, dientes blancos?"._- Nunca. Oye, son las ocho, debo irme, es tarde... Dile adiós a Ron de mi parte.

Mary asintió y le hizo una seña de adiós cuando Hermione ya iba por la puerta. Ella simplemente no se molestó en contestarlo. Debía ir a ver a Jef.

Fue caminando. No le apetecía aparecerse, quería disfrutar de la noche sola, caminando y pensando, disfrutando a medida que el camino se iba haciendo más largo...

Cuando llegó al departamento de Jef, estuvo a punto de irse. No quería estar con nadie, casi se alegraba que Ginny y Grace estuvieran en Moscú... Pero entró igual. Debía ver a su novio. Le había dicho a Jef que ella iría a Moscú, para poder estar sola en un rato. Simplemente le diría que había decidido no ir.

Subió las escaleras. Quedaba en el segundo piso.

Le pareció escuchar voces dentro de departamento. Sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. (No sirve el alohomora, imagínense que todas las puertas se pudieran abrir con éste hechizo... simplemente una llave mágicamente adaptada para cada puerta), y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Parecía que Jef no la había escuchado entrar, porque seguía hablando. Hermione se asomó a la puerta de su habitación, y sintió como un cubo de agua helada caía en su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, _abrazada a su novio._

- En Moscú – dijo él, besando a la mujer – En este momento, debe estar entrevistando al ministro de magia de allí...

Los dos rieron. Jef se movió, y se tapó un poco con las sábanas, que lo cubrían a él y a la rubia. ¡No podía creerlo! Las manos con las que sujetaba su pequeño bolso naranjo le temblaban... Jef... Jef... ¡¡la engañaba!! Se sentía herida...muy herida.

- ¿Y dices que trabaja en un periódico?

- Sí, escribe para él – dijo Jef.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mmmm no importa... lo que importa es que estamos los dos aquí – dijo, y la volvió a besar – Y tenemos tiempo.

- Siempre tenemos tiempo – dijo ella. Era una muggle. Una asquerosa y tonta mujer – Oh, Jefy, qué bueno que te hayas puesto lo que te regalé para tu cumpleaños... – le tomó la mano señalándole el reloj.

Hermione se inclinó más para poder ver entre la puerta medio abierta. ¡¡El reloj! ¡El supuesto regalo de su jefe por su buen trabajo como abogado!! Y su cumpleaños había sido hace siete meses... Osea que... Hermione había sido una completa tonta durante siete largos meses: Siete meses de engaño... Y nunca se dio cuenta...

Salió sin hacer ruido, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, y bajó apresurada. Su pasos resonaban mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Así, llorando, llegó hasta la calle, donde se apoyó contra la pared. Necesitaba hablar con alguien... Con una de sus amigas. Pero Ginny y Grace estaban en Moscú, a kilómetros de ahí. ¿A quién podía recurrir?

Pensó en Draco o Harry... No confiaba en muchas personas... Se imaginaba hablando de eso con uno de los dos chicos, y entonces pensó que ninguno de ellos podría calmarla. Sólo había una persona, y aunque le costaba admitirlo... Era la única persona que podría ayudarla.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que tanto te hizo llorar es la única que puede hacerte sonreír?

****

Nota de la autora: Mil disculpas!!! Mucho atraso!!! Es que con mi colegio muggle casi ni podía escribir!! Weno, ojalá que les haya gustado este cap... Y si esperan algo de acción entre Ron y Hermione, tal vez pase algo en el próximo capítulo.... xD quién se sorprendió con lo de Draco y Grace?? Nadie, estoy segura!!!

Y para todos mis reviewers!!!

****

Tabatas:

Si, tienes razón, Harry es bastante miope... necesita una persona como yo para recuperar la vista xD (=D) Y creo que después de esto sabes que todo paso a la historia...

****

Luna Locatis Lunática: Si, yo tmb me lo imagino tierno a James!! Y lo de las mentiras es verdad, me gustó mucho ese dicho...

****

Ann de Weasley: eso se sabrá... muy pronto xD

****

VIOLETAPOTTER: Hola amiga y gracias por tu comentario!! Traté de actualizar rápido... es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero trataré de hacerlo más rápido en adelante. Lo siento por demorarme tanto!!

****

Ichan: No kiero provocarte un ataque... pero sí que sigas leyendo el fic!! =) Tu crees que Harry estará feliz.. Eso ya se sabrá, no te preocupes... Y que Jef muera?? Después de este capítulo, ¿quién no lo desea?

****

Lily-McGonagall: Bueno, es exáctamente como lo dices. Ginny le pidió a su madre que no le revelara nada. Ahora, ¿por qué? Muahahaaaaa....

****

Airhead14: Gracias por tu review, y espero que te esté gustando el fic!!

****

Lil Granger: Sherlock Holmes me gusta más =) Evelyn es maldita, eso todo lo sabemos... Pero será más aún cuando se sepa que...

****

Tonks72hrs: Te desagrada Grace?? A mi me cae muy bien... es graciosa grax por tu coment!!

****

GloRIa: Jajaja, si, algo me demoré... Gracias friend por tu review!!

****

Pame-leo: Gracias, espero k sigas leyendo!! =D

****

CoNnY-B: Gracias, me alientas a escribir mas!!! Espero que te vaya gustando la historia... los capítulos serán igual de largos jejeje

Weno, pueden dejarme un review o escribir a naokithanatoshotmail.com, respondo todos los mails!! Adiós, lo siento por la demora!!!

Naoki


	8. Marcas en la piel

"A pesar del tiempo" 

**Por Naoki Thanatos.**

**8- Marcas en la piel.**

No sabía donde quedaba su departamento. Nunca había ido. ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo? No podía pensar, su mente estaba nublada. Era tanta la furia, la rabia por aquél engaño... que ella pensó que podía ser más eso que el amor que algún día había sentido por Jef.

Y ella, que pensaba que él era un hombre modelo, tan trabajador, atento, preocupado... Y claro, mientras ella creía que él estaba en su trabajo de abogado, éste estaba revolcándose en la cama con una mujer en su departamento.

Pasó al frente de su departamento, viendo las luces apagadas: Ginny y Grace no llegaban aún. Justo cuando necesitaba a sus amigas...

Siguió de largo, esperando encontrar consuelo en el bar. Llegó y observó a través del vidrio, pero no vio allí al pelirrojo. Tampoco a Harry ni al rubio. Un enorme desconsuelo bajó desde su boca hacia su garganta, hasta su pecho. Entró al bar.

No podía ser... Jef... su novio... El chico lindo, atento y amable... Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y fue a la barra dispuesta a tomar cualquier cosa que le sirvieran. Un guapo hombre le sirvió un trago, y Hermione asintiendo tontamente a la mirada que éste e dirigió, tomó de su vaso de un solo trago y buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo...

- Idiota – murmuró, al sentir las llaves del departamento de su ex novio en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -, eres un idiota... Si te atreves a hablarme... ¿Qué te diré? Lo más cruel que se me pueda ocurrir..

Tomó otro poco, sintiendo cómo la bebida bajaba quemando su garganta, produciendo una agradable sensación.

Pidió otro. ¿Pasaría la noche en el bar? Quien sabe, daba lo mismo. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Grace y Ginny fueran al día siguiente y la encontraran allí, apenas consciente en el bar. ueno, qué mas daba... Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Nunca se había sentido así.

- Hola, Draquito – dijo al rubio cuando llegó al bar, a eso de las once, mucho después que Hermione hubo entrado.

- Hola... – dijo Draco - ¿Cómo estás?

- Excelentemente bien... sin problemas, sin nada – Hermione tomó otro poco – No podría estar mejor, estoy feliz porque no tengo problemas – se comenzaban a poner rojos sus ojos -, Jef no me ha engañado nunca...

Draco levantó las cejas, y le quitó el vaso de las manos. Hermione forcejeó para quitárselo, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

- No creo que le hayas quitado a Grace la bebida... – dijo, tomando -... te convenía. A propósito, me enteré de lo de ustedes anoche.

Draco rió un poco, pero evidentemente pensó que no debería haberlo hecho.

- Bueno... es mejor que no sigas tomando y que me digas que te pasa.

- Jef... el estúpido de Jef... – Hermione comenzó a sollozar y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, que la abrazó a su vez -, ¡me engañó! Se... llegué y estaba acostado con... con una maldita puta...

- ¿Jef? ¿Tu novio? Nunca lo conocí, es un idiota...

- Y entonces busqué a Ron, pero él no estaba... No está por ninguna parte...

- ¿Y por qué a Ron? – Draco se separó de la chica por un momento, y la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. Un grupo de chicas se dio vuelta. Tenían la expresión de estar deseando ser Hermione.

- Necesito hablar con él... urgentemente... – al decir esto, una voz la hizo darse vuelta. El pelirrojo le sonrió - ¡Ron! – Hermione dejó a Draco y se abrazó al pelirrojo – Necesito hablar contigo...

Ron miró a Draco, y éste le mostró el vaso que le había quitado cuando ella lo había abrazado, y Ron comprendió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Es... es... Jef...

- Mira, mejor te voy a llevar a tu casa... – Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó afuera, después de decirle adiós a su amigo, que volvió a la barra -, tomaste mu...

- ¡No quiero volver a mi departamento! No volveré, me voy a un hotel o mejor me voy contigo... – volvió a abrazarse – él me...

Iban caminando y todo estaba oscuro. Llegaron al auto de Ron, y Hermione se subió con dificultad. Ron se subió también, y encendió el motor. Luego miró a Hermione, y le dijo que la llevaría a su casa.

- No... además Grace y Ginny no están allí.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó Ron - ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve a mi departamento?

- No estaría mal – comentó ella.

Ron arrancó el auto. Hermione tenía ganas de besarlo. No sabía por que ese impulso. Puso una mano sobre su pantalón, cerca de su rodilla, y lo miró. Se veía guapísimo, tan sexy con ese pelo y esos ojos...

Ron puso una mano sobre la de ella, como deteniéndola.

- No lo hagas – dijo, aunque pensó que nada le gustaría más que eso -. Normalmente no suelo dejar que pase algo con mujeres que están comprometidas – _"aunque sea muy grande la tentación"_, añadió viendo el vestido que Hermione llevaba, y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en quitárselo.

- Ya no... no estoy comprometida – dijo Hermione, retirando la mano y apoyándose en la ventana, mareada.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos. Pero cuando no quería caminar diez minutos, salía al bar en auto. Y se alegraba de haberlo hecho, porque no sabía si hubiera podido llevar a Hermione en ese estado caminando. Ella se resistía.

Ayudó a Hermione a bajar del auto. Ella se tropezó en la vereda al bajar, y tuvo que pasar un brazo por el cuello de Ron. Así subieron al tercer piso.

- Bueno – dijo Ron cuando Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón, con el cabello revuelto y las piernas cruzadas. Se había quitado el abrigo para dejar al descubierto sus brazos en una blusa roja sin mangas y una diminuta falda color rojo que se había puesto ese día. Ron carraspeó – dime que pasó.

- Jef – dijo Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba al lado de ella -, llegué a su departamento a verlo y estaba acostado con otra mujer.

Ron lucía sorprendido. Parpadeó.

- ¿Jef? ¿En serio?

- Sí – dijo Hermione, comenzando a sollozar y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo como lo había hecho con Draco.– y estaban hablando y decían que yo... que yo estaba en Moscú y que nunca los descubriría. Después me... me fui y yo... ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

¿En serio Jef había engañado a Hermione? Jef parecía una persona lo bastante correcta, no capaz de hacer eso. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez en el departamento de Hermione, le parecía que él no le agradaba... Pero nunca creyó que iba a ser capaz de eso...

- Y mi madre me dijo que lo había encontrado encantador – dijo Ron -, se pasó el rato hablando de lo amable y educado que era, y que ojalá que fueran pronto de nuevo... Imbécil –añadió, borrando su sonrisa y sintiendo el cuerpo de Hermione junto a él.

- Yo no sabía que hacer... – dijo Hermione – no lo quiero, nunca más volveré a hablar con él nunca debía haber aceptado ser su novia...

- ¿No lo quieres?

- Hace mucho tiempo que habría terminado con él – dijo Hermione, más por furia que por otra cosa -, él quería a una chica... bonita... la mujer con la que estaba era hermosa, justamente por eso... no quiso estar... conmigo – añadió con tristeza.

- ¡No digas eso, Herm! – reprochó Ron -. Sabes muy bien que eres bonita...

- No – sabía que no bastaba con ser hermosa para que un hombre se fijara en una mujer, pero ahora Jef le parecía un interesado y un bastardo superficial.

- Sí – corrigió Ron – Y apuesto a que eres mil veces mejor que esa mujer... Eres hermosa, Hermione, por si no te lo había dicho alguien, y cualquier hombre daría cualquier cosa por... por tenerte... así...

Hermione tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, y se separó un poco. Aún así sentía su aroma, delicioso y varonil envolviéndola.

El la miró también. Su perfume era como el olor de la primavera, ese olor que daban ganas de sentir siempre.... en su pelo, en su ropa, en su cuello... Especialmente en su cuello, y acercó sus rostro a él para poder sentirlo más. Y ella no hacía nada para impedírselo... se estaba volviendo loco, y no sería capaz de detenerse, ansiando lo que hace mucho quería... años, y nunca pudo tener. Ahora podría...

Sus labios trazaron un delicado camino en su cuello, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, como si fuera su único apoyo... Porque él era lo único que ella veía en ese instante.

_"No... ella nunca haría esto si no hubiera bebido..." _se dijo Ron, decidiéndose a detenerse. Pero no podía, estaba fuera de su control. No quería que hubiera un malentendido con ella después, pero era imposible parar...

Sus manos recorrieron sus cintura encima del diminuto vestido rojo que llevaba, como si intentara arrancárselo. Luego se dirigieron a sus muslos, mientras sus labios se dirigían hacia su boca, para luego besarla.

Y ella no hacía nada para impedírselo.

Al contrario.

Lo besó y se sentó encima de sus rodillas.

_"Detente... detente, idiota" _se dijo Ron, mientras buscaba su boca una y otra vez para unirla a la suya. Sus lenguas se mezclaron en otro beso.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Le besó el cuello y luego en los labios de nuevo.

Las manos de Ron se deslizaban bajo su vestido...

- No – dijo, deteniéndose – Hermione, yo no... – se levantó del sillón -. No sabes...

No pudo decir nada más, y se sentó a esperar que se durmiera. Tendría que llevarla a su casa... Pensándolo bien, no lo haría.

Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ron la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo de nuevo aquél aroma de flores de nuevo. Y recordó, que una vez que había brazado a Hermione cuando estaban en sexto curso, había sentido ese mismo aroma. Y luego en séptimo. Habían pasado tantos años desde entonces...

- _Ella lo sabe – dijo Harry – ya se lo dije._

_Ron sonrió. _

- _Se lo diré yo – dijo Ron -, hoy mismo._

- _Díselo – dijo el chico de ojos verdes -, ¡suerte!_

_Ron salió de la sala común de Gryffindor. Le pediría a Hermione que fuera su novia. Algo que quería hacer desde hace años... tercer curso, quizá antes. _

_Nunca estuvo seguro si Hermione sentiría algo por él. Pero en ese momento, en abril de  séptimo curso, lo iba a averiguar, doliera lo que doliera por si le decía que no. En su camino se encontró con alguien. Una chica de cabellos claros y ojos verde oscuro con la insignia de Ravenclaw le salió al paso._

- _Hola, Ron – le dijo._

- _Hola Evelyn – dijo Ron - ¿Qué haces?_

- _Nada, vengo saliendo de la biblioteca... ¿Tú?_

- _Estaba pensando en ella, ya lo sabes... creo que se lo diré ahora, le pediré que sea mi novia._

_La expresión de Evelyn Murdock denotaba tristeza. Como si fuera a hacer algo que no debía hacer. Tomó a Ron del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar apartado._

- _Escucha, Ron, debo decirte algo – dijo -, no quiero que pienses que es para perjudicarla a ella o a ti pero creo que debes saberlo._

- _¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ron, impaciente._

- _Acabo de oír a Hermione conversando con tu hermana sobre un chico de mi casa. Al parecer ella está enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Y al parecer ella... no habla muy bien de ti..._

_Ron quedó helado. Hermione... estaba enamorada de otro... Osea que nunca podría pasar algo, no tenía posibilidad..._

- _Lo siento – se apresuró a decir la chica – creí que debías saber..._

- _No importa – dijo Ron. ¿Qué podía hacer? "Hermione no habla muy bien de ti..." eso había dicho. Había sido una tontería el pensar pedirle eso a Hermione. – Evelyn, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

- _¡Claro! – dijo ella -, pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías..._

_Y fue allí que comenzó con Evelyn, en el mes de abril en el séptimo curso. Un noviazgo que había durado abril, mayo y junio._

Por decepción había comenzado con Evelyn. Cuando se había enterado que Hermione no lo quería. Se acordaba que ese mismo día se había encontrado con Hermione, y Evelyn le había anunciado que estaban de novios.

La observó en sus brazos de nuevo. Abrió su cama, las sábanas y el cubre camas. No podía desvestir a Hermione para acostarla, así que simplemente la acostó con vestido. Antes de abandonar la habitación, le acomodó en la frente un mechón de pelo castaño.

Hermione abrió los ojos ese día viernes. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, nada grave. Dirigió la mano a su velador, para ver el reloj como hacía todas las mañanas... Pero no había reloj. Y entonces se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba en su departamento, y las imágenes de la entrada al departamento de Jef llegaron a su mente. También cuando había ido al bar y había pedido un trago... Después recordaba, pero no muy bien.

Ron Weasley entró a la habitación con un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas.

- Veo que despertaste – le dijo al verla con los ojos abiertos -, son casi las diez de la mañana.

Hermione levantó súbitamente la cabeza de la almohada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ron allí? ¿Dónde estaban?

- ¿Qué haces...? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en mi departamento – dijo Ron, dejando la comida en el velador.

- Eso significa que pasé... ¿Pasé la noche... aquí?

- ¡Tranquila! – dijo Ron -. No te he hecho nada... aún. ¿Qué me crees, un violador o algo por el estilo?

Hermione se sonrojó ante ese comentario. Y entonces una escena llegó a su mente por un fugaz momento: Un beso.

- Dime qué pasó – le dijo.

Ron le contó lo que había pasado el día anterior desde que habían llegado al departamento. Claro que omitió el hecho de cómo se había sentido y que había estado a punto de sacarle el vestido.

Hermione estaba roja. Comió rápidamente lo que Ron le había dejado y dijo:

- Necesito una ducha. Y ropa.

- ¿Qué quieres, que te preste? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace – dijo Grace -. Ya está bastante grandecita.

- Sí, pero puede haberle pasado algo... – dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Esto a mi me huele otra cosa... quizá aprovechó nuestra ausencia – dijo Grace, poniendo cara de triunfo.

Eran las dos y media de la tarde, y Grace y Ginny estaban comiendo en el departamento. Hermione no había aparecido en todo el día, y no había llegado a dormir. Por lo menos no estaba cuando ellas llegaron de Moscú a las dos de la mañana...

- Y faltó al trabajo – dijo Ginny.

- Eso si me pareció raro – dijo la chica de pelo negro -, no suele hacerlo...

El sonido de unas llaves las alertó. Luego el pomo de la puerta se giró, y Hermione abrió la puerta. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano, que parecía traer ropa.

- ¡Herm! – dijo Ginny - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y de quién es esa camisa?

Señaló la falda roja que traía puesta y una camisa que le quedaba algo grande. Se había duchado y se había puesto en otra ropa. Además su abrigo tenía un olor espantoso del día anterior en el bar a cigarrillos y otras cosas.

No titubeó en contestar y evitó mirar sobre todo a Ginny.

- De Ron.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Grace se le cruzó en el camino antes que pudiera entrar a su pieza.

- A ver... esto me suena a algo de acción – dijo -, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo con el pelirrojo sexy?

- No... – dijo Hermione, lo que era verdad a medias. No pensaba contar lo que había pasado el día anterior -, digamos que... me tuve que quedar a dormir en su casa....

- ¿Por qué?

- Jef me engañó con otra – dijo. Bueno, sería poco sutil, pero no quería que le hicieran más preguntas sobre Ron.

- ¿QUE JEF QUE? – saltaron las dos mujeres.

- Cuando llegué a su departamento estaba acostado con una rubia – dijo, sintiendo aquella burla de nuevo.

- Enserio – dijo Ginny, sin dar crédito a sus oídos - ¿De verdad?

Hermione les relató lo del día anterior, por qué había ido y lo que había escuchado, después cuando había ido al bar y todo lo demás. Bueno, no todo...

- Es una mierda – dijo Grace – Lo sabía. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Ir a devolverle sus llaves. No quiero verlo nunca más - fue la respuesta de Hermione.

- Pero no te veo muy afectada... – comenzó a decir Ginny -, es decir, estás tranquila ahora.

- Sí, creo que... – dijo Hermione. No podía expresar bien lo que sentía. -, no era mi tipo.

Un rato después, salió del departamento, aferrando las llaves de Jef en su mano. ¿Se las tiraría por la cabeza? ¿Se las entregaría y se iría con dignidad? ¿Armaría un escándalo? Se inclinaba más por la última opción.

Tocó el timbre cuando ya eran las doce del día.

_"Escucha, yo... entré a tu departamento ayer y vi...." No, demasiado blando._

_"Mira, canalla, eres un idiota porque durante todo este tiempo..." Tampoco me gusta._

_"Si hay algo que no puedo soportar es la mentira..." eso tampoco._

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un sonriente Jef. No se atrevió a gritarle todo lo qe le quería gritar en ese momento. Mejor demostrar frialdad y luego decirle todo e irse con dignidad.

- Hola mi amor – dijo él, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios, pero ella se quitó del camino y avanzó hasta la salita del departamento de su ex novio. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jef con aire confundido.

Miente tan bien, quién hubiera pensado que detrás de ese aire de chico lindo y bueno se encontraba un idiota como lo que era...

- Miente tan bien... – le dijo, y jugueteó con las llaves que tenía en sus manos, para luego entregárselas -. Toma.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Jef sin estirar la mano - ¿Para qué me das las llaves de mi casa?

- Deberías tenerlas tú – le dijo ella -, es peligroso que las tenga yo, porque podría entrar a tu departamento mientras estás acostado con esa mujer, ¿no lo crees?

Jef quedó en blanco. Hermione observó su expresión pálida. No estiraba la mano para tomar las llaves, y la miraba fijamente. Se cansó de estar con la mano estirada, y la bajó.

- Así que ahora – dijo dejándole las llaves encima de la mesa -, podrás dárselas a ella y a mí no me verás nunca más.

- Yo... – comenzó a decir Jef -, yo no estaba...

- ¿Me vas a decir que no estabas acostado con ella? ¿Me vas a decir que simplemente era una de tus clientas? Sé que durante meses me has engañado.

Jef no sabía que decir. No podía desmentirlo, porque no le creería. _"Piensa en algo..." _se dijo. Hermione comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, y él la detuvo con un brazo.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti y el pelirrojo ese? Ron Weasley... – Jef decía esto en voz muy alta, casi gritando.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – gritó Hermione bruscamente.

- ¿Me vas a negar que hay algo entre ustedes? ¡No soy un estúpido!

- Eso no lo sabia. Yo pensé que lo eras. ¡Ahora déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Podemos dejar esto atrás! ¡Tu también me engañabas hace tiempo con Weasley, lo sé! – Jef estaba descontrolado.

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO! – gritó Hermione, enojadísima. Jef tenía el descaro de acusarla a ella de algo que no tenía ni pruebas.

- ¡SE QUE ES ASÍ! – grito él.

- ¡POR LO MENOS YO ME CONTENGO CUANDO ESTOY CON RON, NO COMO TU, QUE TE ACUESTAS A LA PRIMERA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, HE ESTADO ENGAÑADA TODO ESTE TIEMPO! – Hermione se soltó del brazo de Jef, y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y cerró de un portazo. ¿Qué se creía? ¿La engañaba y después ella tenía la culpa? Ella nunca había corrido a los brazos de Ron sólo por el hecho de estar con Jef...

¿Ron? ¿Acababa de decir que se debía contener cuando estaba con Ron? ¿Acaso ella debía contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él? No era posible... La noche anterior había pasado todo tan rápido... Se acordaba de muy pocas cosas. Pero entonces recordó el olor de la camisa que Ron le había prestado para que se pusiera. Le encantaba. Más que nunca quería estar al lado de él. Pero había sólo un problema: ¿Para qué querría él estar con ella? Tenía a todas las mujeres que quería. Algo le pesó en el pecho. Y entonces recordó cómo había sufrido por él. Y comprendió que no quería volver a pasar por eso. Menos ahora, que Evelyn se había reencontrado con él. Estaba segura que iba a salir herida.

Debía olvidarse de lo pasado, pensó. Pero era tan difícil... Ahora que se había enterado, le era difícil olvidarse de todos aquellos momentos.

Ella siempre había sido especial en su vida. Y aunque trató de pensar en las mujeres con las que había estado, nunca se había sentido con alguien como se había sentido con ella: Ginny siempre había ocupado cada parte de él.

Recordó cuando él estaba en séptimo y ella en sexto curso, y como dos amantes se escondían y pasaban tiempo juntos. Días, y noches... Siempre había sido ella la que lo había hecho sentir así. Y nunca nadie había podido reemplazarla. Y pensar que había sido engañado todo ese año... Pensar que todo había sido una mentira... Pensar que mientras él estaba con ella había alguien más.

- Hola – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y una mujer apareció al frente de él. Era hermosa, de pelo claro y ojos verdes. Era más o menos alta, y tenía algo especial y elegante a la vez. Andaba con un vestido verde, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

- Hola – le dijo - ¿Quieres algo?

- Tomaría un vodka... – dijo.

Harry lo sirvió sin pensar.

- ¿Has visto a Ron? – le preguntó la mujer,

- Eh... hoy no, pero es viernes, no me extrañaría que se amaneciera aquí... ¿Lo conoces? – le preguntó. La verdad, no le sorprendía.

- ¡Claro! Y también sé quien eres tú, eres Harry Potter – le dijo, señalándole la cicatriz, que a sus casi veintitrés años seguía siendo una seña de lo que algún día había ocurrido.

- Eres bruja, veo... – dijo Ron.

- Soy Evelyn – dijo la mujer -, Evelyn Murdock.

Los recuerdos llegaron a Harry rápidamente. Recordó cuando Ron había sido novio de ella en séptimo curso, para terminar a final de año. La relación no había durado mucho, y Harry lo había preferido así. La verdad, no le gustaba mucho esa chica.

- ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente – Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Si, me acuerdo de ti. Hace años que no te veía, desde séptimo curso.

- Sí – Evelyn sonrió de nuevo, tensando su rostro. La verdad es que todas sus sonrisas se veían algo falsas -. ¿Ron te contó que nos encontramos hace poco?

- Sí, me contó lo del martes – dijo Harry -, cuando fueron a eso de la entrevista...

- Con Hermione – continuó ella, sonriendo aún más. - ¡Ahí viene!

Se volvió hacia Ron que había entrado al bar, acompañado de Ginny, Grace y Hermione. Las dos primeras conversaban alegremente con él. Hermione se limitaba a caminar, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Evelyn frunció el entrecejo al ver entrar a su pelirrojo acompañado por esas tres mujeres. Serían mucha competencia para ella, pensó...

Entonces vio a la pelirroja. Le recordó... ¡No podía ser! ¡Era Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron! Y entonces miró al chico de cabello negro que estaba detrás de la barra, y palideció un poco. Si alguien se enteraba...

Volvió a mostrar su gran sonrisa cuando Ron y las demás llegaron a donde estaban ellos.

- Mira quién ha venido a verte – dijo Harry a su amigo.

- ¡Hola, Ron! – Evelyn lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. – Como me dijiste que viniera alguna vez... Bueno, aquí estoy . sonrió más aún - ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?

- Ella es Grace – dijo Ron, presentándola -. Bueno, a Hermione ya la conoces y a mi hermana Ginny creo que también...

- Claro, claro – dijo rápidamente – Hola, Ginny. Estaba pensando... – dijo volviéndose al pelirrojo, como ignorando a los demás – que podríamos salir ahora un momento, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte... ¿vienes? – le mostró más aún su sonrisa.

Hermione miró a Ron furtivamente. Esperaba que le dijera que no, claro... Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella no era nada de Ron para impedirle que saliera con ella, él podía hacer lo que quisiera...

Ron, por su parte no sabía que decir. Miró a Hermione por un momento, pensando en lo que estaba a punto por decir... Pero Hermione le había dejado muy claro en la mañana: Nada podría pasar entre ellos. Además, ella lo había hecho sufrir mucho. Pues entonces...

- Bueno – dijo, y despidiéndose de los demás, salió con Evelyn del bar.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Hermione, Ginny, Grace y Harry no hablaban. Pero el muchacho fue el primero de todos en hablar:

- Hola Hermione – dijo -, hola Grace.... Hola, señora Granger.

Hermione miró atónita primero a Harry, y luego a Ginny, que no le devolvió la mirada.

**Nota de autora: **Wolaz, y espero que les haya gustado este cap!!! Lo tuve que escribir todo primero en el laptop de mi papá, porque estoy castigada sin compu pero bueno, lo terminé al fin y al cabo... espero no haberme demorado mucho --U publicaré el próximo cap lo antes posible, osea, lo antes que me deje el colegio y los exámenes, que no terminan nunca... Además, si obtengo un buen promedio a final de año, me regalarán un computador para mí solita!!! Y ahí actualizo todos los días xD Pero ahora los estudios me han tenido ocupados un 100% todos los días, incuso el fin de semana, y no he tenido mucho tiempo... Por eso aviso que mi fic "La revelación de la sangre", que lleva un cap, quedará inconcluso por un tiempo... Pero cuando lo complete lo leen, ¿eh? =D porque ya lo estoy planeando y esta weno jejeje

Aprovecho de mandarle un saludote a mi gran amiga Nyn, y a mi amigo Korkos que está de cumple (hoy, la fecha en que actualizo el fic), además de saludar a mi good friend Asterliz (Darkniela Malfoy) que estará de cumpleaños el 29 de Mayo Japy birdai!! (mi buen inglés¬¬...)

Y grax a todos mis reviewers, que me alientan a seguir mi historia!! Y como ya he dicho dos veces, que espero que vayan creciendo en número xD

Tuve un problema con los reviews, me confundí asi que los voy a responder todos de nuevo (todos los del cap 7)

**Pame-Leo:** musas gracias por tu comment!!

**Conny-B**: Ojalá que te haya gustado el capi 8 y que lo hayas encontrado largo... mientras

más largo mejor =)

**Luna Locatis Lunática**: la última frase responde a tu pregunta?? Ahora, ¿qué averiguó Harry?

**Airhead14**: si, tienes toda la razón sobre Jef.

**Ichan**: sii, formemos el club contra Jef!!! Es un idiota¬¬... Y Ginny sufrió mucho más por Harry... intentó suicidarse, eso ya se vio en otro capítulo...

**Tabatas**: el show se lo reservaba para después...

**Shagy Sirius:** Lo que hizo Harry... hay tantas cosas!! Y que le vamos a hacer con Grace?? Ella es así Xd

**Xime-Only For You:** que Evelyn nu se acerque a Ron?? Todavía queda mucho por ver...

**Skgirlfan:** Si, Jef se veía santito... corrompido el muchacho

**Lunita-L:** Me demoré poco?? Traté de actualizar lo más rápido posible

**Ophelia Dakker**: Gratzias!!! Pronto pongo el 9 =D

**Hermione WP:** Claro y graxias!!  Derecho de autor eso si xD

**Violeta Potter:** No creo que falte mucho friend o tal vez... depende de lo que quiera el público, si es que quiere que el fic acabe rápido si... ustedes me dicen, ok???

Weno, Ya saben, dejen reviews, o escríbanme a naokithanatoshotmail.com respondo mails!! Este cap lo escribí todo el en laptop de mi papá y a escondidas... xD

Ciao!!

Naoki


	9. Una bebida light y a vivir

Antes que lean el fic, quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso... He tenido muchso deberes y

me esforcé lo más que podía para escribir sin compu en mi casa xD.

"A pesar del tiempo" 

**Por Naoki Thanatos**

**9- Una bebida light... y a vivir.**

Hermione dirigió primero su vista a la pelirroja, y luego al ojiverde, sorprendida. No entendía nada.

- Señor Potter – Ginny inclinó la cabeza -, y haga el favor de llamarme Virginia, pues nunca me he casado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y desapareció detrás de la barra.

Hermione miró a Ginny.

Harry sabía.

Era imposible.

Harry sabía que James era el hijo de Ginny... y su hijo.

¿Ginny se lo habría contado?

La pelirroja sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó en una de las mesas. Hermione la siguió y Draco Malfoy se dirigió a donde estaban ellas.

- Hola chicas, ¿quieren algo?

- Dos bebidas, que sean _light_, y un poco de paz please – pidió Ginny.

Draco levantó una ceja, y Hermione lo miró como diciendo "sólo hazlo".

- Ginny... – la interrogó después que el rubio se fue - ¿Cómo sabe...?

- Harry sabe que James es mi hijo – dijo ella inmediatamente -, y sabe que no es tu sobrino. Sabe que le mentí.

- Com... – Hermione abrió la boca una y otra vez. Debió haber parecido ridícula - ¿Cómo se enteró?

- James lo dejó escapar en la casa de mis padres... Me llamó mamá al frente de él. Al principio él no dijo nada, pero...

- _Ginny..._

- _¿Sí? – preguntó Ginny, cuando entró a su casa y James ya se había ido. Esperaba que lo hubiera pasado por alto._

- _Es tu hijo, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Ginny quedó paralizada._

- _¿Quién?_

- _James._

- _No – dijo ella, tajante._

- _No quiero que me mientas. No eres convincente, y lo sabes._

- _¿Por qué crees eso?_

- _Bueno, en primer lugar, te llamó mamá. En segundo, un sobrino de Hermione nunca estaría aquí si ella no hubiera venido a la madriguera antes. Y Hermione viene aquí después de cinco años sin pisar este lugar._

_Ginny se dio vuelta y se mordió el labio, rogando ´por que Harry no notara su palidez y sus ojos llorosos._

- _Y si fuera así, ¿Qué te importa? – le gritó._

- _Osea que es verdad – Harry levantó una ceja - ¿Y quién es el padre?_

- _¡No es asunto tuyo! – Ginny gritó sin controlar._

- _¿Y por qué no puedo saber? – preguntó Harry – James tiene cinco años, Ginn, y fue hace cinco años cuando tú tenías dieciséis... Y en ese tiempo fue cuando nosotros..._

- _Ni lo pienses – dijo ella con los dientes apretados –, ni se te ocurra decir lo que ibas a decir, porque no es verdad. Y el padre de James es asunto mío._

- _¿Entonces fue otra persona? ¿Durante todo ese tiempo? – Harry sentía como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada enorme._

- _Y si fuera así, ¿qué te importa? – preguntó y entonces se fue._

_Harry quedó parado, solo, en medio del comedor._

- Y eso fue lo que pasó... – dijo, tomando de su coca cola light  y dejándola en la mesa de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban como ausentes. Trataba de imitar la felicidad de una manera poco convincente. Hermione sabía que quería morirse por dentro.

Harry creía que Ginny, durante todo el tiempo que había estado con él, había estado con otra persona.

Espléndido.

Se habían arruinado más las cosas. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Se imaginaba lo que Harry debía sentir. Y es que durante el séptimo año de Harry en Hogwarts, cuando Ginny estaba en sexto, habían estado siempre juntos.

Sólo unas pocas personas lo habían sabido. Incluso Ron se enteró, pero sólo supo que fue una cosa del momento, sin más consecuencias. Pero la verdad era que había tenido muchas consecuencias, y una de ellas estaba a muchos kilómetros, en la casa de los Weasley. Esa consecuencia tenía cinco años, y se llamaba James. ¿Y por qué se llamaba así? Porque Molly había querido que se llamara así desde que nació, y Ginny hizo todo lo que pudo por que su madre no vinculara a James con Harry. Y nunca lo hizo. Para toda la familia Weasley, excepto Ron, que no sabía nada sobre quién era la madre del niño, James no tenía padre. Había sido cosa de un momento.

En ese año en Hogwarts, Harry y la Weasley habían sido como dos amantes, en los pasillos del colegio, tomados de la mano por las noches y mirándose en el día. Y varias veces Hermione habría querido tener así mismo a un chico... Un chico que hace unos días había besado en su departamento... Un chico al que había vuelto a besar en el departemento de él: El chico que le había causado tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo... ¿Por qué? Porque cuando ella pensaba que él la quería, él le pidió a Evelyn Murdock que fuera su novia.

Hermione sonrió amargamente, recordando esos momentos.

Luego venía lo de Jef. Hace un año eran novios, y ella, creyéndose querida... Para enterarse hace pocos días que Jef tenía una amante hace ocho meses: Engañada nuevamente. Pero Jef ya era un recuerdo. Habían pasado unos dos días, y no pensaba verlo nunca más... Al diablo.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- No lo sé... – dijo Ginny, con desesperación -, necesito ir al baño – se tapó la cara y salió corriendo.

Hermione pensó en seguirla, pero luego pensó que a ella le gustaría que la dejaran sola con sus pensamientos. Cuando ya iba a cambiar de idea, vio algo que la hizo quedarse allí mismo.

Ron volvía con Evelyn, después de, lo que supuso Hermione, veinte minutos de paseo y de coqueteo por parte de Evelyn. Sintió una rabia tremenda hacia Evelyn, sus sonrisa hipócrita y sus pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas. Pero aún así era hermosa... Y tenía el mismo arrastre con los chicos en ese momento que el arrastre que había tenido en Hogwarts: mucho.

Ron no vio a Hermione al pasar. Evelyn si la vio, pero en ese momento le dijo algo a Ron y le apuntó hacia las sillas en la barra. Evelyn le hizo a Hermione una seña con la mano sonriendo tontamente, que ella no respondió. Luego se fue a sentar con Ron.

Hermione tomó su bebida nuevamente.

- Idiota – murmuró y sacó su varita. _"Vamos a divertirnos un poco"._

Evelyn acercó mucho sus silla a la de Ron, quien no la detuvo en lo absoluto. Simplemente la dejó.

Y entonces, Hermione pensó horrorizada en algo... Entre todas las mujeres que Ron conocía, ¿sería diferente con ella? Y entonces pensó: ¿por qué? Ella no era una diosa como para ser alguien diferente a las demás. Osea que para Ron ella seguramente sería una chica más... El beso en su departamento y lo ocurrido en el departamento de Ron, de lo que se acordaba poco, de pronto le pesaron en el alma: Pero, ¡no era posible! ¿Qué tenía si ella no era nada para Ron? Ella no lo amaba, y no sentía nada por él. Porque era así, ¿no?

Alzó disimuladamente su varita por detrás de su bolso y murmuró un hechizo. Y una gran planta que había cerca de la entrada, donde estaba ella, se deslizó unos centímetros para cubrirla un poco. ¿Habría alguna manera de escuchar la charla de Ron y Evelyn?

"Encantamiento proteico... no tiene nada que ver con eso. Hechizo persmisor, no creo que me sirva. Doble encantamiento de comunicación.... en este caso no me sirve, no se da el caso..."

Entonces vio algo que la hizo sonreír. Vio cómo Ron tomaba una cerveza, y cómo Evelyn se servía una coca cola light... Coca cola light... ¡Ambas bebían lo mismo! Susurró unas palabras, y el Doble encantamiento comunicador se llevó a cabo.

Se comenzó a escuchar como si se sintonizara una radio. El encantamiento era muy difícil de hacer, incluso a ella le había costado aprenderlo y no lo hacía exactamente bien.

- ... Tiempo... nosotros... Hogwarts... – fue palabras de Evelyn que alcanzó a distinguir.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la voz de Ron, que se escuchaba baja por en vaso de Hermione - ¿Qué?

- Que si te acuerdas de los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts... ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada – dijo Ron, y Hermione apartó unas hojas de la planta para ver cómo Ron tomaba su cerveza.

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo... – la mujer se acomodó de posición y cruzó las piernas, dejando ver gran parte de ellas en la enorme abertura que tenía a un lado. Hermione bufó al ver la cara de Ron. Pero esa cara duró poco, porque en un instante, el brazo de Evelyn había chocado con el vaso de Ron, y había volcado todo su contenido encima del pelirrojo.

Hermione rió, varita en mano, sonriendo con satisfacción.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó ella, sorprendida.

- Des... descuida – dijo Ron poniendo una expresión extraña.

- Déjame ayudarte...

- No es necesario – la cortó Ron.

- De acuerdo... Draquito, ¿serías tan amable para traer algo para limpiar esto? – dijo, ofreciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas al rubio de la barra.

Hermione apartó más las hojas para ver mejor.

- No fui yo... No sé que... – Evelyn miró hacia el resto del lugar, sin ver rastros de algo sospechoso -, en fin...

- Nunca más te volví a ver después de Hogwarts – Ron limpiaba su camisa, que se había pegado a su cuerpo por el líquido. Hermione ya quería estar en el lugar de aquella mosquita muerta... - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, porque.... – Evelyn acercó más su silla a la de Ron, como para hablar mejor – Ron, me gustaría saber por qué terminaste nuestra relación.

- Eso ya es el pasado – refunfuñó él -, no importa.

- Vamos, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? – Evelyn se acomodó en la silla nuevamente y Hermione levantó su varita. Era el momento justo. - ¿Crees que no...? ¡Ay! – ya no pudo decir nada más, porque al momento siguiente la chica estaba tirada en el suelo, con la silla con una pata rota encima de ella, y atrayendo casi toda la atención del lugar.

- Jajajaj – Hermione se tapó la boca para no reírse. ¡Esa escena resultaba tan divertida!

Ron ayudó a Evelyn a pararse, la cual se acomodó el vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, algo abochornada. No solo por el hecho de haberse caído así delante de Ron, sino porque aquella abertura en su falda había dejado ver algo más que las piernas.

- No te preocupes... – dijo, tratando de levantarse con cuidado -, no sé cómo...

- No importa – Ron levantó una ceja, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. -, bueno... creo que ya es tarde...

Alguien se sentó al frente de Hermione. Era Ginny, que venía ya recuperada, con los ojos algo rojos. Nada que se notara mucho.

- Lo siento – dijo-, ¿qué haces? – preguntó, pero vio a donde se dirigían los ojos de Hermione: Evelyn levantándose del suelo, y una silla rota botada. De paso, vio también la varita levantada de Hermione detrás de su cartera y rió.

- ¡Muy buena! Nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así... Te felicito – y sus ojos volvieron a reír nuevamente -, pero ahora creo que debemos irnos.

- De acuerdo – dijo, ella. Tomó su cartera, y antes de pararse, se tomó el resto de su coca cola, y el hechizo se rompió.

Entonces salió con Ginny.

Ron no las vio, pero Evelyn, que miraba hacia el resto del bar, las vio saliendo de su escondite y fulminó a Hermione con los ojos, mientras veía como la castaña, con descaro, guardaba su varita en la cartera que llevaba y le hacía una seña de burla. Esta vez fue ella la que no respondió.

- Deberías haber visto su cara... – le dijo Hermione alegremente.

- Sí... Oh, no – dijo Ginny, afuera del bar, cuando ya se habían alejado un poco de la puerta -. Hermione, no mires hacia...

Hermione miró hacia donde Ginny miraba. La misma chica que había estado en el departamento de Jef, venía ahora con él por la calle. Ambos se hablaban animadamente, hasta que Jef pasó por donde estaba Hermione.

- Hola Hermione – dijo él.

- Hola – respondió ella, sin limitarse a decir más.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- De maravilla – dijo ella, fríamente pero mirándolo con una expresión que dio a entender claramente _"Me recuperé y tu eres un perdedor. No te necesito a ti, porque no te quiero"._

- Oh... Bueno, adiós – dijo él.

- Adiós.

Y Jef y la mujer entraron al bar. Ginny miró a Hermione sorprendida. Si un ex le hubiera hablado así, ella no hubiera sabido qué decirle. Y menos si la relación había terminado como la de Hermione.

- Iré a comprar una pizza – dijo ella - ¡Mira, ahí viene Grace! Vuelvo de inmediato.

Cruzó la calle.

Hermione le hizo a Grace una seña, pero ella pareció no verla. Iba hablando con Hans, un amigo de ellas (muy guapo, por cierto), muy animadamente, y estaban cruzando la calle. Así que iba a buscarla, cuando vio cómo Evelyn y Ron salían del bar.

- Yo debo irme – dijo Ron.

- Mmm ahora que lo pienso, yo también – dijo Evelyn.

- Te puedo ir a dejar si quieres – dijo él, caballero como siempre.

- No, está cerca, no tardo. Pero... no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

Hermione sentía latir su corazón, detrás de la pared donde estaba. Desde allí, ellos no podían verla.

- ¿Por qué terminaste nuestra relación cuando estábamos en séptimo?

Rogaba porque Grace no la viera... arruinaría el momento.

- Ya lo sabes – dijo él.

- ¿Es por ella? – preguntó Evelyn, con un tono que Hermione identificó como decepción, aunque no podía verle el rostro.  ¿Por quién?

- Sí...

- O sea que nunca me quisiste a mí... – dijo ella.

- No es eso... Si... Quiero decir... Es que nunca la olvidé, eso es todo.

- ¿A...? – comenzó a decir ella, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

- Hermione. Sí... – dijo Ron, y a Hermione el corazón le dio un brinco – Tu sabes que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca la pude olvidar. Pero ella nunca me correspondió.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared, con una mano en la boca. Entonces... Ron... Si había sentido algo por ella después de todo. La había querido. ¿Y entonces por qué había comenzado con Evelyn? Se secó los ojos con un brazo y decidió ir en busca de Grace.

Salió de donde estaba escondida, fingiendo que había pasado casualmente por ahí y no había escuchado nada.

- Hola, Herm – dijo Ron, cuando la vio pasar.

- Hola – dijo ella, sonriente. No pensaba andar con una cara de tres metros al frente de Ron y de la _bitch._

- Hola Hermione – saludó Evelyn fríamente. No le había dicho nada a Ron. No pensaba quedar como una tonta admitiendo que había sido humillada por ella.

- Me quedaría a hablar, pero me esperan... – dijo, señalando a Grace y Hans, que le hicieron una seña - ¡Adiós! – y caminó apresuradamente hacia donde estaban ellos, aprovechando de pasada darle un gran abrazo a Hans, que él devolvió.

- ¡Cómo estás, Herm! – dijo Hans, abrazándola – Y me gustaría saber por qué tanto cariño.

- Estoy tratando de sacar celos – dijo Hermione, para que se lo tomaran en broma.

- Vamos, Herm, deja eso – dijo Ginny – no se publica hasta el martes...

- No puedo – Hermione acomodó la lámpara en el escritorio de su pieza sobre los papeles que estaba redactando, con un lápiz en una mano y una trozo de pizza en la otra.

- Hans vino para hablar con nosotras... Sus amigos acaban de llegar, descansa por ésta vez...

- ¿Descansar? ¿Y qué he estado haciendo durante toda esta semana? Porque por alguna razón, cuando intento trabajar, se me aparece en la mente un rostro que creo que se llama Ron,  y no puedo concentrarme. Y hoy mismo me he enterado que Ron me quería cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y por eso terminó con Evelyn.

- ¡Enserio! – dijo – Mira, vamos y hablaremos de esto.

- No... – Hermione no quería ir. Quería acostarse y no trabajar nunca más. Pero entonces pensó en Ginny. Su amiga tenía ánimos casi para todo. Con un hijo de cinco años y el padre de éste a pocas cuadras de ahí -. Está bien – accedió, pero antes se cambió de ropa.

Estaban Hans, Felipe, Yoz, Martín y un chico al que nunca había visto. Así que se dirigió hacia él para saludarlo.

- Hola... Tú eres... – le dijo, mientras sonaba la música.

- Alan - sonrió él, viendo a aquella mujer en su vestido negro corto, de cabello color castaño, lindo rostro y bonitas piernas. Justo como le habían dicho -, y tú debes ser Hermione.

- ¿Me conoces?

- Me hablaron mucho sobre ti... Me dijeron que tenías el pelo castaño – parecía de unos veintitrés años. Era el más joven. Felipe era el mayor, con veinticinco.

"Todos los chicos de este lugar son guapos", habían dicho muchas veces. Por lo menos todos los que conocían. Yoz era el menos lindo, pero aparte de él, los demás eran fascinantes. Y ella pensó lo mismo de Alan. Tenía el cabello castaño claro.

- No entiendo por qué nunca vine antes – dijo él.

Ella rió y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Esperaba que el chico la siguiera, y efectivamente, eso hizo.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deberías estar trabajando!" _pensó. Pensaba en devolverse, pero decidió quedarse conversando allí con Alan. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Pensó cómo lo haría Ron. Seguramente Ron se iba a su departamento con la primera chica que veía.

- Y... ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó ella, para poner un tema.

- Soy arquitecto – dijo él – Siempre me gustó más el mundo muggle que el mágico. Fue por eso que me salí de la escuela de magia de Boston a los dieciséis años. ¿Y tú?

- Escribo para El Profeta – por lo que podía ver, Alan era mago. Aparte de Martín y Alan, no había ningún otro mago en el grupo, aunque los demás lo sabían.

- Supongo que tienes novio – dijo él, dándolo por hecho. ¿Una chica como ella podía estar sola? Por supuesto que no.

- No, no lo tengo. Es decir, tenía pero ahora no – dijo. Pensaba decir que sí lo tenía, pero, ¿de qué valdría?

- Ya veo... – dijo él, acercándose un poco más.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él ya estaba demasiado cerca. Mucho, para el gusto de ella. Pensó en alejarlo, pero no podía. La carne es débil, pensó.

Todo fue muy rápido. Al momento, el chico la había rodeado con los brazos y la había besado. Fue un beso lleno de experiencia. La abrazó más fuerte, y ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, antes de darse cuenta. _"Idiota, suéltalo. ¡Suéltalo!, ¿qué haces?"_

- No – dijo a los cinco segundos-, detente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alan.

- Nada, es sólo que no...

- Creo que tienes novio, después de todo.

- No, no es eso. Vuelvo de inmediato – dijo ella, y se fue a su pieza. Grace le dirigió una mirada interrogante antes que la castaña entrara a su habitación. Alan se apoyó en la pared, y sonrió satisfecho.

Ella no era así. Había sido un error. No pensaba volver hablarle a Alan. ¿Se metería con cualquiera, a los cinco minutos después de haberlo conocido?

Entonces cerró su puerta con llave.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola!! Al fin actualizo -- Fue una larga espera... xD

Eso del final... De pronto se me ocurrió ponerlo =P Pero, ya está.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap... lo escribí todo en distintas partes, en la casa de una tía, lo guardé en un disket y lo llevé al colegio, a la oficina de mi papá, en fin... Porque mi compu lo arreglan hoy y nu se cuando lo traen¬¬... Malditos técnicos lentos...

Bueno, gracias a todos mis reviewers!!!

**HermioneWP: **bueno =D y Harry creo que lo sabe... xD

**Tabatas: **La señora Granger?? Ahí esta tu respuesta...   No era la madre de Hermione sino Ginny

**Ichan: **Venganza contra Jef?? Quizás, no había pensado en esa idea... ñami ñamii Y tienes razón con lo de el club de sonrisas falsas, y el premio es para... Evelyn!!! Y si, este es un fic confuso... =P grax por tu coment!!

**Lunita-L: **ya se sabra pronto. Muchas gracias por tu review!! =)

**Violet-Potter: **Buenom Harry ya descubrió algo.. ahora solo falta el resto., No se quien usa menos el cerebro, Ron y Harry son los finalistas --

**Nelly  Grint: **Gracias y k bueno que te guste el fic!! Con lo ultimo... eso se sabrá luego xD

**Lady Weasley o2: **Deja dedos para después!! XD muchas gracias por tu review, y weno, aquí esta el capitulo 9... espero que te guste

**Conny-B: **Si, odio cuando pasa eso con los compus¬¬... pero bue, ya se arreglara!! Grax por tu revew y ojala que te haya gustado este capi.


	10. Volver a extrañar

**"A pesar del tiempo"**

**Por Naoki Thanatos**

**10- Volver a extrañar.**

_A veces me da,_

_por__ volver a pensar_

_En esos días que el tiempo borr_

_Y en las huellas que dejó..._

El parque lucía tranquilo ese día. Y más aún si estaba solo. Nadie con él, abandonado a sus pensamientos, sin atender en el bar a nadie. Tranquilo...

Su celular sonó y vio quien llamaba.

Nicole.

Cortó, y apagó el celular.

_Y cada vez que me alejo te siento más_

_cada__ vez es mas fuerte el sentimiento_

_de__ que algún día podrás volver_

_a__ sanar nuestro amor...._

_Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te vuelva a encontrar_

_Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te pueda olvidar_

_Te pueda olvidar…_

Se habían encontrado. Todo había pasado tan rápido desde el jueves hasta aquél día sábado en la mañana, un día después de haber visto a Hermione en el bar, de haber conversado con Evelyn, y de haber visto a Hermione abrazar a aquél chico en la calle. ¿Serían novios? No podía ser...

Estaba muy confundido. Confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. En tan solo una semana un sentimiento que por mucho tiempo se estaba apagando, había vuelto e encenderse. Porque él había amado a Hermione en Hogwarts. Iba a pedirle que fuera su novia, pero entonces... Evelyn le había dicho que Hermione amaba a otra persona. Y había comenzado con la chica por decepción. Era algo de lo que se arrepentía hasta ese entonces, aunque sabía que Evelyn hacía lo que podía por llamar su atención.

Pero él tenía la mente en otra parte.

Y también el corazón.

Y esa otra parte tenía el pelo castaño, y era la persona más inteligente, bonita y agradable que había conocido.

Era tonto que estuviera pensando eso, contando las veces que se habían peleado en el colegio, pero así era. Y las peleas eran simplemente para esconder un sentimiento que no quería que saliera a luz.

¿La amaba por segunda vez? Lo hacía. Pero no creía que ella sintiera algo por él. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ya una vez se había enterado de la desagradable verdad: se había enterado de que Hermione no lo quería.__

_A veces me da,_

_por__ correr y  escapar_

_por__ lamentar lo que nunca te di_

_Y lo que siempre te escond_

Su laptop estaba abierto, y había al lado de él una copa de vino y unos papeles amontonados. Estaba sola, tranquila. Ginny y Grace habían salido, pero ella no había querido. Tomó un lápiz y tachó unas palabras que había escrito. No sonaba bien, para nada... No estaba inspirada para escribir su artículo. Todo lo que escribía le parecía sin sentido: _ "__Y en medio de esa trágica experiencia, Emily Clarken, vocalista de las Brujas de Macbeth, tuvo su romance con Eddie Jackson, el famoso guitarrista del famoso grupo Metallica Merlín. Algo fuera de lugar y muy polémico, pues..."_

¡No! No estaba bien, estaba mal redactado. Borró lo escrito en su laptop y se puso a pensar. Ese artículo saldría en la revista del martes que venía en El Profeta. No tenía ánimos de escribir.

_Y cada vez que me alejo te siento más_

_cada__ vez es mas fuerte el sentimiento_

_de__ que algún día podrás volver_

_a__ sanar nuestro amor..._

_Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te vuelva a encontrar_

_Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te pueda olvidar_

_Te pueda olvidar…_

Se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido en esos últimos días. Desde que Ronald Weasley había entrado de nuevo a su vida.

Le había hecho mucho daño hace tiempo. ¿Podría eso remediarse? ¿Podía ser olvidado? No lo creía tan fácil.

Ella pensaba que él la quería, al menos eso le habían dicho. Y el día anterior lo había confirmado: Había escuchado del mismo Ron que él había estado enamorado de ella en Hogwarts. Pero aún así le había pedido a Evelyn que fuera su novia. ¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué?! La había herido: Había resultado completamente herida.

Y entonces recordó a Alan, y se arrepintió enormemente. Era un idiota, que lo único que quería era acostarse con la primera mujer que encontraba. Le dio asco, ya no importaba que fuera lindo. Sus besos no se habían comparado con los de Ron... Y cuando pensó en eso, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hay algo que no te conté - le dijo Grace a la pelirroja, mientras comía un helado en el centro comercial.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ayer pasó algo entre Hermione y Alan.

- ¿Qué? - a Ginny casi se le cayó el helado.

- Eso mismo... Los ví salir del balcón y Herm estaba algo turbada... Sabes como es Alan, no deberíamos haberlo invitado.

- No me gusta ese tipo. Por lo menos me desagrada desde lo que pasó con Marilyn, es un presumido y un acosador - Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

- No fue mucho lo que pasó, por lo que sé. Hermione sabe lo que hace, y jamás dejaría que él hiciera algo más. La conoces - apuntó Grace.

- Oye, estaba pensando... - Ginny se refirió a lo pasado la mañana anterior -. Hermione llegó ayer del departamento de mi hermano, con su ropa puesta...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Crees que nos dijo la verdad? Eso que no había pasado nada...

- No lo creo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar... - dijo la chica, abriendo mucho los ojos con expresión soñadora.

- ¡Grace! Es mi hermano - dijo Ginny molesta -, y no sé si deberían estar juntos de nuevo... El la hizo sufrir mucho...

- ¡Vamos, Ginny! Eso es el pasado... Pasan muchas cosas, ¿Sabes? Pero lo importante es lo que uno siente. Si ellos se quieren no hay ningún problema. Lo demás fue algo que pasó hace cinco años, estaban en el colegio, líos de estudiantes...

Algo tenía de razón... Y no solamente se refería a su amiga y su hermano. Sabía que también le estaba hablando de ella misma. ¿Debería decirle la verdad a Harry acerca de James? Ni lo sabía, tenía mucho miedo... Si le decía a Harry que James era su hijo... ¿Cómo reaccionaría? El pensaba que Ginny se había metido con otro chico. Y ella nunca habría hecho eso. Nunca, por nada del mundo, porque ella lo amaba. Quería decir, lo había amado. Era lo que más había querido en el mundo. El único por el que había sentido aquél sentimiento llamado amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toc, toc.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, y Hermione se dirigió a abrir. Miró para ver quien era.

No, no podía ser... Aquél pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos, indudablemente esperando a que le abriera. ¿Iría a hacerlo? No podía ser tan cobarde...

_De acuerdo, Hermione... le vas a abrir la puerta y hablar naturalmente, tranquila, nunca ha pasado nada. "_

Estaba algo nerviosa. Por lo último que había alcanzado a escuchar de él: "Siempre la amé..."

- Hola - dijo algo efusivamente.

- Hola - le sonrió él -, hace tiempo... que no venía para acá. Una semana, creo...

- Ajá - dijo él - ¿Pasas?

- Bueno - Ron se adentró en el departamento.

- ¿A qué vienes? - le preguntó.

- Quería verte... Disculpa, ¿puedo pasar al baño un momento?

Hermione asintió, y Ron se dirigió al baño.

- ¡Noo! - gritó ella, poniéndose entre medio de la puerta y el pelirrojo a sólo unos pocos centímetros de él, y tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Ron, sorprendido, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Es... mi pieza - dijo Hermione. No quería que Ron la viera: La cama no estaba hecha, su pijama, ropa interior y su toalla da baño desparramadas...

- De acuerdo, pero no te pongas así - dijo él - ¿Podrías... soltarme un momento?

Hermione se sonrojó y se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando a Ron por el brazo y que este estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara.

- Lo siento.

- Yo no - Ron entró al baño antes de que Hermione pudiera decir palabra.

Esta se sentó en el sillón. ¿Por qué el era capaz de ponerla así? No entendía... Al parecer al pelirrojo le gustaba jugar...

- Bueno, ¿me extrañaste? - preguntó Ron cuando hubo salido del baño.

- No sabes cuánto... - dijo ella - De acuerdo, ¿para qué querías verme?

- Bueno, quería hablar contigo, ¿algún problema? Pero no estás muy interesada que digamos...

- Quizá no, pero, ¿sabes? Tal vez Evelyn esté interesada, no sé como no lo había pensado antes... Está guardando su estúpida sonrisa sólo para tí, quizá por que no tiene a nadie más... ¿por qué no vas donde ella?

- Si podría ser, y así tú tendrías oportunidad de ir con ese chico lindo, ¿no?

- ¿Hans? Sí, tal vez... No tiene nada que envidiarte, Ron...

- ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? - preguntó.

- Hace... Hum... ¿dos años? Sí, unos dos años, y déjame decirte que es una persona muy agradable, es muy simpático, muy guapo y buen amigo...

- ¿Sólo amigo?

- No lo sé... ¿eres amigo de Mary Clein? ¿O quizá de Evelyn Murdock? ¡Lo siento, son tantas que no recuerdo los nombres!

- ¿Por qué no dejas de atacarme con Evelyn? ¡No pasa nada entre nosotros! ¡El hecho de que haya pasado algo antes no significa que también vaya a suceder ahora! ¡Yo nunca la quise!

- ¡Si, claro! ¿Entonces por qué le pediste que fuera tu novia?

- ¡Por decepción! ¡Por rabia contra ti! - dijo Ron, ahora de pie frente a Hermione, que se había levantado también.

- ¿Por rabia contra mí? ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me decepcionó! ¡Tú comenzaste con Evelyn!

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Nunca podría haber pasado nada contigo, porque a ti te gustaba otra persona - dijo Ron, ahora abatido.

- ¿O... otro? - Hermione hizo esta pregunta ya sin gritar. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que yo quería a otro?

- Me dijeron... - dijo él.

- ¿Quién te dijo? - preguntó Hermione.

- Eso no importa - dijo el pelirrojo, molesto.

- Dime quién - ordenó.

- ¡Evelyn! ¡Fue Evelyn la que me lo dijo! ¿Contenta?

Hermione parpadeó. Se dejó caer en el sillón y contuvo la respiración, con la esperanza de morirse. Pero no fue así, y segundos después, siguió respirando.

¿Evelyn? ¡Evelyn le había dicho a Ron que ella, Hermione, estaba enamorada de otra persona! ¡Ron le había creído! Y por eso nunca le dijo nada... Sólo por eso... Sacó de inmediato todas las conclusiones que debía sacar.

- ¿Y tú... tú le creíste? - preguntó, tratando de mantener el control.

- ¿Por qué no iba a creerle?

- ¡Esa idiota hizo lo imposible por que nunca pasara nada entre nosotros! ¡Ella me odiaba y yo la odiaba a ella! Era mentira... ¿cómo le creíste, Ron? ¿Cómo le creíste a Evelyn Murdock?

- Entonces si sentiste algo por mí - repuso el pelirrojo, sonriendo triunfante a pesar de haberse enterado de todo lo que había hecho Evelyn -, por eso estás furiosa.....

- No dije eso - Hermione le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, y Ron se sentó tras ella -, sólo dije que Evelyn es una idiota y una mentirosa, es una mediocre, y tiene la sonrisa es la más falsa que he visto en mi vida...

- Y las mejores piernas, también - agregó Ron.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Estaba bromeando - dijo Ron, con la gota en la cabeza (animé, animé... --) -, era un aporte. Pero ese no es el motivo por el cual estoy aqu

Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa.

- Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo...porque quiero que sepas... - Ron se acercó a ella y tomó las manos de Hermione.

_"No puede ser... ¿qué hago?", _pensó Hermione, _"No te pongas nerviosa... Recuerda que es Ron, es solo Ron... ¡Ah, demonios, ese es el problema! ¡¡Es Ron!!"_

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más serenamente posible, aunque su voz la comenzaba a traicionar.

- Sólo quería que supieras que... que yo siempre te quise cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Y perdona si no te lo dije. Pero si Evelyn no me hubiera mentido quizá... Bueno, olvídalo. Era sólo eso.

Dicho esto, la besó. Fue un beso corto, pero el mejor que le hubieran dado. Con solo ese beso, Ron le transmitió a Hermione todo aquél sentimiento que había tenido durante tanto tiempo es su época de estudiantes. Cuando sólo pensaba en ella mientras estaban en el colegio, cuando nunca pensó que se enamoraría de la chica más inteligente del colegio... Cuando lo que más apreciaba era una foto que tenía con ella en el callejón Diagón, y cuando lo que más quería era decirle que la amaba. En esa época de Hogwarts, cuando a veces estudiaba con ella, pero en realidad la miraba, y luego ella le hacía una pregunta y él no sabía responderla... Entonces Hermione lo acusaba de no ser responsable, y Ron se exasperaba, aunque le encantaba cuando se enojaba... Cuando la quería más y más.

- Adiós - Ron se puso de pie, algo rojo - Nos vemos - salió y cerró la puerta tras él, olvidando las llaves encima de la mesa.

- Nos vemos... - susurró Hermione, y se arrojó al sillón con los ojos enrojecidos, y lloró desconsoladamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Vuelve, yo iré después.

- ¿Cómo te vas a quedar sola? - preguntó Ginny, terminándose el tercer helado que comían.

- Si, debo hacer unas cosas... Y estoy preocupada por Hermione, está algo deprimida.

- Sí... Bueno, yo me voy a verla. No llegues tarde... Ah, y a propósito - agregó Ginny -, esto sumará muchas calorías a mi organismo.

Grace rió, y se despidió de Ginny, terminándose ahora ella el helado. Habían comido tres. ¿Dónde había quedado la dieta?

La pelirroja salió del centro comercial, dejando a Grace sola observando unas vitrinas. Habían salido del departamento a las once.  Y eran las dos. Hermione había estado sola todo ese tiempo. Grace estaba procupada por ella, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo de Jef, lo de Ron...

Eran las dos... Era la hora estipulada. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

- Eres puntual - le dijo al chico que estaba detrás de ella.

- Ajá - dijo el rubio, dándole un pequeño beso.

- ¿Y de dónde salió eso? - Grace se rió -, puedes ser tierno cuando te lo propones...

- Para que veas... ¿Vamos? Tengo entradas para esta noche, para el concierto al que querías ir - le mostró dos boletos.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Eres un amor! – exclamó Grace, y abrazó a Draco.

- Ya lo sabía – Draco rió humildemente - ¿Te invito a un helado?

- Bueno... un cuarto helado no me haría mal...

El la tomó de la mano, y ambos se fueron felices.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione en el sillón, mirando fijamente un punto sin hacer nada. Le sorprendió esa escena. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Hermione... – Ginny se sentó al lado de ella, sin ni siquiera sacarse la chaqueta - ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione se limitó a mirar al piso, sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, la voz le salió temblorosa.

- Yo... Lo quiero – fue lo que logró decir entre balbuceos -, lo quiero mucho...

- ¿A quién? ¡¿A Alan?! – se le ocurrió exclamar a Ginny, horrorizada - ¿O quizá a otra persona...?

- A él – dijo Hermione -, a tu hermano.

Ginny se quedó sin habla.

- Todo fue un malentendido. ¡Ginny, si todo hubiera sido diferente! – Ginny abrazó a su amiga, dándole apoyo - ¡Si no fuera por la maldita de Evelyn que arruinó todo!

- ¿Qué hizo ella? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Qué hizo? ¡Nada más que arruinar mi vida! Es una idiota, quizá que otras cosas ha hecho...

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Ginny, tratando de ver que atrocidad había hecho Evelyn.

- Le dijo a Ron que yo amaba a otra persona cuando él... Iba a pedirme.... que fuera su novia.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios puede haber hecho eso? – saltó Ginny, sin saber que Evelyn había hecho mucho más que eso. Algo en lo que ella estaba directamente involucrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Ron? – preguntó una chica a cierto pelirrojo que caminaba por la calle a las siete de la tarde.

- ¿Ajá? ¿Mary? ¡Hola! – dijo Ron. Como no había ningún lugar donde esconderse, no había podido esquivar a la chica. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué andas?

- Bueno, justamente estoy haciendo un trámite muy importante – mintió.

- Oh, que pena – dijo ella con tristeza -, estaba pensando que podíamos habernos juntado. ¿No tienes ni un minuto?

- Sólo cinco minutos... Luego debo irme.

- Quería hablar contigo...

Ron ya se estaba preguntando qué era lo que Mary tenía que decirle, cuando una voz detuvo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, que venían saliendo del cine. Uno de ellos le pareció familiar, solo que no se acordaba... ¡Claro! ¿Podía ser él?

- ¡Hermanito! – exclamó Mary y saludó al chico con un abrazo - ¡Hola Jefy! ¡Hola Tina!

- Hola – dijo Peter Clein, el hermano de Mary y el mejor amigo de Jef Gellar.

Ron no sabía si pegarle o no. Pero armaría un escándalo en medio de la calle, así que prefirió contenerse. Claro, el era Jef, el idiota ex novio de Herm. El que la había hecho sufrir...

- Èl es Ron, Ron Weasley, un muy buen amigo – dijo Mary, sonriente, tomando a Ron del brazo como si fuera su novio -, Ron, él es mi hermano Peter, y el es Jef y ella su novia, Tina.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Ron, estrechando la mano de Jef, y mirándolo con un odio que al parecer Jef captó, pues éste lo miraba igualmente. Había terminado con Hermione recién y ya tenía novia nueva…

¿Qué le habría encontrado Hermione a ese patán? No tenía idea. Lo único que veía en él era su cara de imbécil y nada más.

- Disculpa Mary, me tengo que ir – dijo Ron -, luego nos vemos...

- ¡Mañana! – exclamó la chica y sonrió – Te iré a ver... – caminó con Ron unos cuantos metros – Claro que sería más fácil si me dieras tu dirección, claro...

- Bueno – dijo Ron, y se la dio – Nos vemos.

- ¡Adiós, nos vemos! – gritó Mary, y volvió donde su hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hoy no voy a salir – dijo Ginny, cansada, dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Vaya, eso si es nuevo – dijo Hermione, que no estaba de humor -,sales todos los santos días. Lo que es yo, creo que dejaré de hacerlo tanto, he estado descuidando mi trabajo estos últimos días.

- ¿Y por qué será? – preguntó Grace, tomando su bolso y poniéndose su chaqueta. Estaba peinada diferente a otros días.

- ¿Y tú dónde se supone que vas? – preguntó Ginny, sorprendida al ver a Grace cómo se miraba al espejo.

- Eso... es cosa mía – dijo ella, arreglándose el cabello.

- ¡Vamos, no seas así! – exclamó Hermione.

- Bueno... Mi novio vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos y es muy puntual, no quiero atrasarme.

- ¿Tu novio? – preguntaron a coro Ginny y Hermione. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería capaz Grace de salir con un solo chico? Después de sus antiguas experiencias.... de lo pasado con Paul…

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es, y por qué no nos has dicho nada?

- Bueno, no quería decir nada hasta que no fuera mi novio formal... Es...

Pero antes que pudiera decir quién era, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Ya llegó! – fue a abrir la puerta, y Ginny y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Draco Malfoy de pie, tan sexy como siempre, con dos boletos en la mano.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó a Grace, y le dio un beso – Bien, no tendré que esperar a que te arregles... – rió él –, ya lo hiciste.

Hermione no sabía que decir, y Ginny tampoco. Pero la pelirroja sólo se abalanzó sobre Grace y la abrazó.

- ¡Felicidades! – les dijo.

- ¿Ya les dijiste? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido – O las noticias corren muuuy rápido...

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, o llegaremos tarde – dijo Grace - ¡Adiós!

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, les guiñó un ojo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Domingo.

Yupiiii. No había trabajo. Se levantó por fin a las una de la tarde, se duchó y se vistió, y se preparó un café.

Fue al dormitorio de Grace, y la vio dormida. También fue al de Hermione: estaba durmiendo también. ¡Hermione durmiendo a las una! Quizá no quería despertar más… la entendía… Porque ella tampoco quería haber despertado.

Pensó en lo que había hablado el día anterior con Grace. ¿Sería prudente decirle…? No, claro que no. Era mejor que James no supiera nunca nada de su padre.

Un ruido en la habitación de Hermione la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se estaba levantando. Media hora estuvo en la ducha, como si pretendiera ahogarse.

- Buenos días – dijo Hermione, tomando del café de Ginny – Gracias… - entonces observó las llaves encima de la mesa.

- ¿De quién son? – Ginny se había percatado.

- De Ron. Las debe haber dejado aquí ayer… Creo que debo ir a devolvérselas…

Ginny levantó las cejas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, quiero ir a hablar con él. ¿Algún problema? – preguntó -, de todas maneras tengo hambre así que comeré primero…

Grace despertó a las dos. Seguramente habría llegado muy tarde el día anterior en su "paseo con Draco".

- Yo voy a dejarle las llaves a Ron – dijo Hermione, saliendo a las siete de la tarde -, creo que se me hizo tarde…

- Menos mal que ibas a salir después de almuerzo – dijo Ginny -, eres una persona que cumple lo que dice…

- Claro – dijo ella, tomando su bolso -, nos vemos.

Abrió la puerta, y en su camino al ascensor se encontró con otra persona que iba hacia el lugar del que ella venía. Su rostro se ensombreció. El chico de ojos verdes iba con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión de extrema concentración, así que tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo para que él la notara.

- Harry… - dijo - ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ver a Ginny – dijo él.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – trató de convencerlo Hermione.

- Hermione, debo aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Por favor, déjame – dijo él, y se soltó del brazo de la chica.

Hermione suspiró. Pensó en llegar más tarde de lo previsto, puesto que supuso que cuando llegara al departamento, su amiga pelirroja se encontraría muy mal.

Así que se dirigió al departamento de Ron con las llaves en la mano, tal como había hecho esa vez al ir a devolverle las llaves a Jef, después que lo había visto con esa mujer.

Llegó al departamento del pelirrojo casi sin darse cuenta, y subió el ascensor. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero vio las llaves en su mano. Sin duda a Ron le sorprendería verla allí, así que metió sigilosamente la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y ver su reacción. Ahora, si no estaba en casa, le dejaría las llaves ahí y se iría.

Entró.

Lo primero que pensó fue que el pelirrojo no estaba allí, ya que vio todo vació. Peor luego pensó que podía estar en la salita. Conocía ya el departamento de Ron, así que cruzó el pasillo y…

Lo que encontró allí la hizo salir corriendo, dejando las llaves tiradas en el piso.

No…

No de nuevo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione había dejado el lugar, había sonado el timbre, y Ginny fue a ver quien era.

Por supuesto que no abriría, pensó. Grace no estaba en casa, había salido con Draco de nuevo, ¿Y para que abrir? Simplemente fingiría que la casa estaba vacía.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó la voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta -, Ginny, sé que estás ahí, me encontré con Hermione afuera… abre por favor.

Demonios. Ajustaría cuentas con su amiga más tarde.

Abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó no amablemente cuando vio al hombre parado allí. Este se apoyó en el marco.

- Hablar – dijo él.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella. Sus últimos pensamientos de decirle sobre James cuando lo viera se desvanecieron -, no hay nada que hablar.

- Vamos, Gin, no podemos seguir así – dijo él, y Ginny se derritió. Hace tiempo que no le decía así, y sonaba tan… ¿sexy? Se sorprendió al verse así frente a la imagen de su antiguo amor apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

- No… no tengo problemas con seguir así – dijo ella, sin poder cerrar la puerta.

- No me moveré hasta que aclaremos todo – dijo, entrando al departamento.

- ¿Y qué hay que aclarar?

Harry respiró y se sentó en el sillón. Ginny quería seguir pareciendo descortés, por lo que se quedó parada y lo miró con enojo.

- Dime por qué te fuiste. Dime por qué me dejaste solo sin explicación y quién es el padre de James. Deseo saberlo.

- No te diré algo solamente porque quieras saberlo t

- ¡Vamos, no seas infantil! Los adultos arreglan sus problemas sensatamente, sin discusiones…

- ¿Y tu crees que lo que me hiciste a mí fue sensato? No, Harry. Alguien sensato no se echa a correr.

- ¡Tu fuiste la que te echaste a correr, Ginny! ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Me abandonaste a mí!

- Tú no deseabas otra cosa... – dijo ella.

¿Cómo podía Harry ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no deducía que James era su propio hijo? Eso era lo que no le calzaba… El ya se había enterado mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Nunca habría deseado que te fueras!

- ¡Fue tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué hice yo? – preguntó Harry.

- No asumiste TU responsabilidad.

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con… "James Granger"? – preguntó Harry, irónico.

- ¡Sabes que ese no es su apellido!

- ¿Entonces cuál es? – preguntó este, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Ginny se desesperó. Entonces dijo algo que nunca creyó que diría:

- ¡Si debe tener un apellido, tendría que ser Potter! – gritó – ¡James Potter! ¡Porque James es tu hijo, Harry! ¡Es TU hijo!

Harry se quedó de una pieza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota de la autora: **Terminé el cap!! Muchos enredos, ¿no? Pero ya se aclarará absolutamente todo. Porque no creo que queden muchos capítulos para el término de este fic. Ahora estoy happy porque me voy a México pasado mañana de vacaciones

La canción que puse se es "Día lejano", de Juanes, una canción muy bonita y adecuada para esta historia xD

Nota para Vicky - Fui a buscar el disket a la casa de mi amiga… y ¿viste? Logré terminarlo antes del viaje =)

Gracias a todos mis reviewers!!!

**Ichan****: **Sé que no todos los arquitectos son asi nn … que bueno que te haya gustado el cap!!

**Vale: **Thank you… Y sobre lo de "Juego de dos", sorry, no he tenido tiempo para escribir… me he centrado más en este fic y en mi próxima producción.

**Violet****-Potter: **Hola!!! Y muxas gracias espero que te haya gustado el cap… y espero demorarme menos en publicar el otro --

**Lunita-L: **Ron no los vio, porque no estaba allí… xD

**CoNnY****-B: **Espero que ahora no se te olvide y que hayas disfrutado muxo del cap =D

**Tabatas****: **No todos los hombres son tontos… Pero si la mayoría -à (aporte: ¿En qué se parece un hombre al teléfono público? En que hay muchos pero pocos sirven xD) K no se enojen los hombres conmigo nnU

**Lady-Weasley-o2: **Es que fue Alan el que se lanzó hacia Hermione, no ella a el… Gracias por el review!! Ojalá k te haya gustado como los anteriores nn

**Rupertslover****: **Grax! Me demoré muxo en actualizar? Espero k no!

Y gracias a las personas que han seguido esta historia. Manden comentarios a naokithanatoshotmail.com repondo todos los mails!! (claro que he tenido algunos problemas con la carpeta de "correo no deseado", porque algunos me llegan ahí) pero un importa U envíen mails!!

Naoki.


	11. Lágrimas de ángeles

**"A pesar del tiempo"**

**, por Naoki Thanatos.**

**11- Lágrimas de ángeles.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ron estaba con Mary en su departamento. No estaba de ánimos para visitas, incluso rogaba que ella se hubiera perdido en el camino, pero había llegado. Mala suerte. Estaban en la salita después del pasillo.

Ron pensaba que Mary era una mujer bonita. Pero nada más. De ahí a que le gustase, era otra cosa. Y de aquella forma, no le gustaba. La mujer se había esmerado en arreglarse, al menos eso parecía. Pero lo único que era Mary para Ron era una chica bonita.

Aunque en ningún caso con la belleza de Hermione, y con su inteligencia... aquello era insuperable.

- ¿Te gustaría un trago? – ofreció Ron, con dos copas en la mano, sirviéndole algo, pensando en pasar un agradable rato. Pero al parecer, Mary tenía en mente otra cosa...

- Claro – aceptó -, pero antes, me gustaría que me dijeras algo... – se acercó al pelirrojo, que aún sostenía las copas -... qué opinas de mí.

Decía esto procurando tener un aire seductor e influir en el pelirrojo.

- Bueno... eres muy simpática, una buena amiga – dijo éste algo nervioso, y alejándose.

- ¿Amiga? Bueno, quizá después de esto pienses diferente... – acercó su rostro al de él.

- No, Mary. No pensaré diferente, yo sólo quiero a una persona – dijo él.

- No pensarás igual después de esto... – una vez dicho esto, lo besó.

Ron no se permitió el lujo de disfrutar con Mary un rato, como había hecho antes con otras mujeres. Se separó casi al instante de ella, con una expresión muy rara en el rostro, que mezclaba enojo y confusión.

- No hagas eso – le dijo. Fue en ese entonces cuando sintió un portazo. Alguien acababa de entrar o acababa de salir del departamento. Inmediatamente fue hacia el living para ver quién estaba allí. Pero lo único que vio fueron las llaves de su casa encima de la mesa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: las llaves se le habían quedado en la casa de Hermione el día anterior -... no... – susurró, y se dejó caer en el sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Mary se sentó al lado de él, y se cruzó de piernas.

- Mary, hazme el favor de irte – dijo, son mostrarse descortés. No le gustaba mostrarse descortés al frente de las mujeres.

- Pero...

- Vete – dijo él, cortante.

La chica se arregló el cabello, y después de mirarlo con desdén, abandonó el apartamento cerrando de un portazo. Ron le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, murmurando maldiciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Mi... mi... – Harry no podía creerlo. Apenas pronunciaba palabra.

Ginny, por el contrario se puso a llorar, y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, tapándose la cara con las manos. Era tal la confusión que sentía después de haberle revelado eso a Harry, después de cinco años de desconsuelo, dudas, incertidumbres... Sólo sabía que quería hacerle el mayor daño posible a aquél hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir, aunque por otro lado no quería... No podía... ¿Por qué? Se atrevió a mirar a los ojos verdes del hombre que la miraba, sin habla por la verdad revelada.

- James es... James... ¿Mi hijo? – preguntó, aturdido. Nunca pensó eso. Osea que Ginny no había estado nunca con otro chico, y lo que le había dicho no era verdad. Pero, ¿Por qué nunca le había dicho que era su hijo? ¿Por qué? El no era de esa clase de hombres que se habría echado a correr... - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- No te hagas ahora... – logró murmurar Ginny -, tú lo sabías muy bien cuando estabas en séptimo. Lo sabías...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Se sentía confuso... Tenía un hijo.... él tenía un hijo...

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! – exclamó.

- Bueno, no tuve necesidad de decirte, gracias a tu gran habilidad de escuchar a escondidas...

- ¡Yo nunca supe que estabas embarazada! En Hogwarts nunca lo supe...

- Claro que sí... Y lo que dijiste...

- ¿Qué dije?

- ¡Terminaste conmigo!

- ¡Yo no terminé contigo! ¡Tú te fuiste a Francia sin decirle nada nadie! ¿Fue por eso? ¿Fue por eso que no terminaste el séptimo curso y te fuiste con Hermione?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y fue por eso que casi intenté matarme una vez! – gritó Ginny, con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Y se puede decir que es lo que te hace pensar que yo sabía lo del bebé en séptimo? – inquirió Harry.

- Fue... – no sabía por qué le daba miedo decirlo. No quería... – E... Eve... Evelyn...

Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny. ¿Evelyn? ¿Evelyn Murdock?

- ¿Murdock?

- Sí, pero no fue sólo eso... Tú no lo querías... Tu no querías al bebé, querías que abortara...

Lo que dijo fue lo menos terrible que Evelyn le había dicho. Hace cinco años, Harry había preferido el aborto a tener un hijo de ella... ¿Qué otra cosa había dicho? Que ese bebé nunca iba a ser suyo, y que había sido un error meterse con Ginny todo aquél tiempo...

- ¡Quién te dijo eso! ¡Sabes que yo nunca diría algo así! ¡Dime si fue ella! ¡Vamos, dilo!

- Fue. Fue ella.

- Pero no lo oíste de mi boca, Ginny. Nunca lo oíste de mi boca... – Harry comenzó a retroceder, comprendiendo de pronto todo.

- ¿Y acaso no recuerdas...?

FLASHBACK:

Eran finales de Junio, y Ginny caminaba por los pasillos, buscando a alguien. Estaba consternada. Las lágrimas no le salían en ese momento, aunque lo único que quería era llegar a la soledad de su habitación y soltar todas esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Lo que le había dicho Evelyn de Harry le dolía mucho. "El nunca será mi hijo... Todo fue un error". Aún así se mantuvo serena hasta que se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

- _Hola – le dijo éste, sonriente._

- _Harry – dijo Ginny, con calma – Quiero que me digas algo._

- _Lo que quieras... – dijo él – A propósito, ¿Supiste lo de Evelyn...?_

- _Dime si es verdad. Sólo dime si o no, Harry y te juro que no te molestaré._

- _¿Por qué tan así? – Harry se sorprendió._

- _Dime si es verdad lo que me dijo._

- _Sí – dijo él -, bueno, ya debo imaginarme cómo te pusiste cuando te lo dijo. La verdad es que siempre pensé que esto no tenía futuro. Supongo que tú también pensabas lo mismo, ¿no?_

- _Bien – dijo Ginny -, bien. Sólo quería saber eso._

_Entonces se fue, dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo._

- _¡Cumpliré lo que dije! – exclamó antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo._

FIN FLASHBACK

- Y así han pasado cinco años... Y por eso preferí que pensaras que James era el hijo de otra persona a que fuera el tuyo... Por eso te lo dije – dijo Ginny.

- Pero yo... – Harry no tenía palabras para decir lo que quería decir. Era tanto, que no sabía por donde empezar. Quería aclarar todo -, yo no me refería a eso...

- ¿A qué? Lo que me dijiste fue más que claro.

- Yo... El mes de Junio, aquél mismo día Evelyn y Ron habían terminado. Pensé que era eso lo que ella te había dicho, y a lo que te referías.

Ginny no habló. Por un minuto, no se movió. Por dos... por tres... Aún no asimilaba lo que Harry le había dicho. Ahora que lo escuchaba así, tenía sentido Entonces sintió cómo algo le oprimía el corazón, como para sacar las lágrimas que había allí guardadas. Y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había echo.

Harry la vio, y su corazón dio un brinco. Todo había sido un error... Aquél odio de tantos años, producto de una simple equivocación. Era increíble como una sola persona había arruinado su vida, además de la de Ron y Hermione... Cómo Evelyn había echo lo imposible por arruinarlas, y de paso arruinar la de la hermana del chico que la había dejado, y la de él, su mejor amigo. Cómo había tenido esa capacidad de decir mentiras tan grandes, sin medir las consecuencias...

Se sentó en el sillón, y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello rojo. Ella no dijo nada. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto así en cinco años de separación.

Ginny se abandonó a llorar en los brazos del hombre que había odiado durante tanto tiempo, al hombre al que había amado, al padre de su hijo...

- Ginny, tú sabes que yo nunca habría echo algo así... Yo te amaba... – le susurró Harry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Ginny escuchó estas palabras y lloró aún más fuerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo había pasado tan rápido... Draco la había llamado por teléfono para verla en el bar. Ella no sabía de qué se trataba, pero el tono de voz de él no le decía si era algo bueno o malo.

Cuando llegó, encontró al rubio detrás de la barra. Lo saludó con un beso en los labios.

- ¿Te sirvo algo?

- Un tequila, gracias – dijo ella - ¿qué pasa?

- Pues... – Draco le sirvió el tequila, y después se sirvió algo él mismo -. Hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué cosa? Vamos, me asustas...

- Bueno – Draco tomó aire -, es por un asunto del trabajo. Entro al ministerio en unos días, y me han ascendido.

- ¡Eso es genial, Draco! – dijo Grace, sonriendo - ¿Y por qué pones esa cara?

- Porque... Bueno, cumplo mi sueño, al fin me dan el trabajo. Seré jefe de departamento en... en Francia.

Grace se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Qué terminaban? ¿Qué se fuera con ella? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Te... te vas? – le preguntó – Pero...

- Grace, yo te amo – le dijo Draco, y le tomó las manos -, y no me gustaría separarme de ti. Si no puedes venir conmigo, lo entenderé, y diré que no acepto, no te preocupes. De todas maneras, estoy muy bien aquí...

- No puedes quedarte, siempre me hablabas del trabajo que te darían, trabajaste duro para conseguirlo, te esforzaste mucho... No puedes perder todo eso sólo por mí.

- Pero entonces, podríamos ir juntos...

- Draco, aquí en Londres es mi hogar... Tnego mi trabajo, mis amigos... – Grace miró sus zapatos, aún tomada de la mano del rubio. Se sentía pésimo... ¿eso sería el fin de todo? No había alcanzado ni siquiera a durar, y Draco ya se iba. ¿Por qué, por qué no lo había conocido antes? Justo en el único momento en que había encontrado al hombre que podía reemplazar a Paul, este se iba... igual que Paul, cuando había muerto un mes después de que hubieran empezado su noviagzo.

Ellla había jurado no amar a ningún otro hombre después de Paul. Había jurado que sería su único amor verdadero. Pero aquella noche, dos días después de haberse conocido en el bar...

FLASHBACK

- Hola Grace, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Draco.

- _Nada, sólo quería.... tomar algo – dijo ella -, un tequila._

- _Al instante – dijo él, y se lo sirvió en un segundo -, tengo rato para conversar..._

- _¿No te retan por conversar con cada una de las clientas?_

- _- Generalmente... pero así vienen más seguido – sonrió._

- _Qué modesto... eres todo un Galán – Grace le sonrió también._

_Conversaron amenamente durante media hora. Tiempo en que el otro chico solo tuvo que hacerse cargo del bar. Draco se llevó varias reprimendas por eso._

_Al final de la conversación, él salió con Grace del bar._

- _Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa._

- _No, gracias, me abrocho los zapatos solita – dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida._

- _¿No te pasará nada?_

- _Despreocúpate, son diez minutos de caminata nada más._

- _De acuerdo... Entonces, adiós – Draco se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al parecer cambió de opinión, y juntó sus labios con los de Grace, en un beso que duró unos segundos._

_Al terminar, Grace dijo._

- _Vaya... ¿qué fue eso? – murmuró, su rostro a unos centímetros del de Draco._

- _Un beso de despedida... Adiós – el rubio entró de nuevo en el bar, y Grace se quedó unos instantes fija en el lugar._

_Había sido un beso de despedida muy diferente a todos los que le habían dado._

FIN FLASHBACK

- Osea que... No puedes venir conmigo – dijo triste, Draco – Pero es que... es que yo no quiero separarme de ti – comenzó a decir. Le costaba decir eso que rara vea decía.

- Yo tampoco, amor, pero no puedo dejar que renuncies a lo que quieres... – dijo Grace, dándole otro beso - ¿quién sabe si en un tiempo más nos volvemos a ver y podemos estar juntos?

- Sí, quien sabe... Grace, es que me iría pasado mañana...

Grace palideció.

- ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

- Debo haberme establecido en Francia para ese entonces... Ese día sale mi avión. No puedo aparecerme, porque debo ir con las cosas de la mudanza. Malditas leyes.

Draco se iba... La persona que quería se iba, otra vez. Otra vez. Y su corazón se destruía, otra vez. Y sufría, otra vez.

Caminó lentamente hacia el apartamento con el beso de Draco aún en los labios, y al llegar vio a Ginny abrazada a Harry. Se sonrojó al verlos.

- Lo siento – murmuró.

- No te preocupes, Grace – dijo Harry -, yo me voy ahora. Ginny... por favor, no te enojes conmigo.

Grace observó con sorpresa a Ginny , con los ojos enrojecidos, y a Harry, con una expresión que nunca había visto: Dolor y tristeza. Sus ojos lo reflejaban. Con el tiempo había aprendido a diferenciar los sentimientos de los hombres. Y supo interpretar los del ojiverde antes que cerrara la puerta tras él. Entonces se dirigó al sillón y abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido extraño ver a Ginny y a Harry así, después de tanto tiempo de rencor y odio...

- Le dijiste todo, ¿verdad? – comprendió.

- ¡Grace! Me acabo de enterar... – murmuró Ginny, respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga- James... James... Harry... ¡Evelyn Murdock ha arruinado mi vida!

Sollozó aún más fuerte. Era tal el odio que sentía que no sabía lo que habría echo si la mujer hubiera estado al frente de ella.

Hermione llegó a las nueve de la noche. Quizá porque no había querido interrumpir a Ginny y Harry en su conversación. Pero llegó blanca, callada y blanca como un papel, con aspecto terrible. Encontrño a Ginny y Grace sentadas en un sillón, conversando, la pelirroja apretando un cojín contra su pecho, Grace tomando un café- Ambas estaban tristes, y se les notaba en el rostro.

- ¿Gin? – preguntó Hermione, sentándose en la mesa de centro, al frente de la pelirroja - ¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿Te hizo daño, te hizo algo que te hizo sentir mal?

- No, Hermione. Simplemente me enteré de la verdad – susurró Ginny -, y Harry ya sabe que James es su hijo.

- ¡Ginny! – Hermione abrazó a su amiga, cono dándole apoyo, y Grace las abrazó a su vez.

- Draco... Draco se va a Francia – logró decir, con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Ron... – dijo Hermione -, cuando llegué a su departamento estaba con Mary. Y yo, que creí que podía recuperarlo...

Las tres chicas se abrazaron a su vez, cada una sumida en sus preocupaciones. Una debía aceptar otra pérdida, igual a la anterior. Otra debía aprender a perdonar errores, y hacer lo mejor por su hijo. Otra simplemente debía resignarse a ser desilusionada una vez más.

- Herms, lo siento tanto... – dijo Ginny -, lo siento por todas nosotras.

Al día siguiente, ninguna de lastres fue a trabajar. Ni siquiera salieron de sus habitaciones hasta las una de la tarde. El timbre sonó, y ninguna de las tres fue a abrir, hasta que cesó el sonido que las perforaba por dentro. El teléfono sonó, y sonó hasta que no pudo más.

Sabían que las otras necesitaban privacidad. Por eso ninguna fue a interrumpir a otra con su dolor. Cada una fue a comer algo a tiempos diferentes, perdidas en su soledad...

Más tarde Grace decidió ir al bar, para hablar con su novio. Era el último día que podía verlo. Draco le había pedido no ir a despedirlo al aeropuerto. No le gustaban las despedidas, todo sería más doloroso. Grace también lo prefería así.

Ginny y Grace fueron también para acompañar a su amiga y despedirse de su amigo. Entraron al bar, Hermione preocupada de ver a cualquier parte menos al pelirrojo que no quería ver, y Ginny perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acercaron a Draco, y hablaron un momento con él. Luego Grace se fue a una mesa aparte con él, en el último momento que podían intercambiar palabras...

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y Ginny volteó para ver quien acababa de entrar al lugar. Inmediatamente, a Hermione le saltó el corazón al ver la mirada de su amiga pelirroja, porque Evelyn acababa de entrar al lugar, con su sonrisa hipócrita de siempre y su cartera blanca.

- No me trates de detener… - dijo Ginny.

- Ginny, por favor no… - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero era tarde. Ginny ya se dirigía hacia donde estaba Evelyn.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Evelyn a Harry y Ron.

- Hola – dijo Ron, con frialdad. No le perdonaba lo ocurrido con Hermione, y nunca lo haría… Pero no sabía por qué Harry la miraba con el mismo odio que él.

Evelyn cambió de expresión a una de confusión, cuando escuchó detrás de ella.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota?! – Ginny estaba detrás de Evelyn. Esta se quedó paralizada, y miró primero a Ginny y luego a los dos hombres, detrás de la barra - ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa, esperando no escuchar lo que creía que iba a escuchar…

- Ya lo sé, Evelyn – dijo Harry -, sé lo que le dijiste a Ginny. Ya sé que es mi hijo, ya sé la mentira que dijiste.

Evelyn miró horrorizada al chico de pelo negro. Nunca pensó que eso ocurriría. Nunca pensó que Ginny y Harry se volverían a encontrar y aclararían las cosas… Hermione se acercó al lugar.

- ¡Arruinaste mi vida y la de mi amiga, maldita perra! – gritó Ginny, sin poder controlarse, llevándose las miradas de toda la gente que había en el bar. Hubiera seguido gritando si Harry no la hubiera tomado del brazo, tranquilizándola.

- Sé que James es mi hijo – terminó de decir Harry -, pero me gustaría saber por qué, Evelyn, por qué hiciste eso…

- ¿Hijo? – inquirió Ron - ¿James? Harry, tu no…

Ron comenzó a retroceder.

- Ron, yo…

- No, amigo… no… - Ron retrocedió aún más, como si no quisiera estar al lado de Harry ni de su hermana, y luego se dio media vuelta, y se alejó del lugar.

Hermione no podía dejar que eso pasara… Harry era el mejor amigo de Ron, y Ginny era su hermana… no podía enojarse con ellos…

- Ron – dijo.

- Déjame – dijo él, y siguió caminando. Salió del bar, y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

- Ron, escúchame… - dijo Hermione -, por favor…

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – el pelirrojo se detuvo.

Dudó. Par luego contestar, con voz temblorosa:

- Sí.

- ¿Lo sabías, y nunca me dijiste nada?

- Ron, no podía… No era mi problema, era Ginny la que tenía que haberte dicho…

- ¡Demonios, Ginny es mi hermana y Harry mi mejor amigo! Y ninguno de los dos me dijo nada…

- Harry se enteró ayer, debe haber estado demasiado confundido como para decirte algo… No sabes todo lo que sufrieron, no comprenderías…

Habían comenzado a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre ellos. Estaban a algo de distancia del bar, y el cielo oscuro reflejaba el sentimiento interior de ambos.

- Sí, Hermione, podría comprenderlo, porque aunque no lo creas tengo sentimientos y he sufrido de esa manera.

- Entonces entiéndelo. Era sólo eso lo que quería decirte… Adiós, Ron.

- Hermione, espera – Ron le habló antes que pudiera darse vuelta -, no te vayas…

Hermione se dio vuelta. Era una suerte que hubiera lluvia, pensó. Así las gotas que empapaban su rostro se confundían con las lágrimas que caían, y que ella no detenía. Le dolía hablar con Ron.

Ron la observó, hermosa como siempre, con aquel rostro que lo enloquecía, ahora inundado por la tristeza, con los ojos enrojecidos, y las gotas de lluvia en su rostro, que parecían lágrimas.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, Ron. Tienes tu vida, tienes tu pareja y eres feliz… No quiero interponerme.

- ¿Mi pareja? ¿qué quieres decir con eso…?

- Mary – dijo ella, y sonrió débilmente -, felicidades.

- Hermione… No tengo a la mujer que quiero – dijo, en voz alta, cuando Hermione caminaba de nuevo para volver no al bar, sino a su departamento.

Hermione se paró en seco, sin voltear. ¿Qué quería decir?

- Si sólo pudieras perdonarme, Herms… - susurró Ron, tristemente.

- No, Ron… hoy no.

Se mantuvo así unos segundos, sólo escuchando el amargo sonido de la lluvia empapándola. Y cuando se dio vuelta, observó la expresión de dolor de Ron, y contempló como este se daba la vuelta, metía las manos en sus bolsillos, y se alejaba. Se iba… Ron se iba, y ella nunca iba a perdonarlo…

_"¿Quieres saber qué es la lluvia?" _recordó lo que su madre le decía cuando era pequeña _"las gotas de lluvia son lágrimas de ángeles, y siempre caen cuando uno va a disfrutar de un momento feliz…"_

No había tenido razón, pensó. ¿Feliz? No estaba feliz, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Lágrimas de ángeles? No creía en los ángeles… En ese momento, ni siquiera creía en sí misma.

- ¡No creo en ustedes, malditos ángeles! – exclamó, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, mirando al cielo, deseando llorar por siempre. No había nada peor que una desilusión…

Pero entonces, a la cabeza le llegó otra de las cosas que le habían dicho:_Perdona hasta diez veces si es necesario" _era otra de las cosas que había oído de su madre _"sólo si así lo dice tu corazón…"_

- Ron… - susurró Hermione, y tocó sus labios, evocando la forma de los labios de Ron cuando la había besado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó tras el pelirrojo, que ya se había perdido de vista.

La lluvia seguía cayendo cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta del departamento de Ron, completamente empapada. _"sólo si así lo dice tu corazón…"_

¿Qué decía su corazón?

La puerta se abrió, y un Ron todavía empapado por la lluvia le abrió la puerta. Al verla, se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, y se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

Hermione entró, y vio la chaqueta de Ron tirada en el suelo, un adorno roto en el piso, y el sillón al lado del fuego con rastros de agua.

Sin mirarlo, se dirigió a la ventana y miró afuera, donde la lluvia aún caía.

- Sé que me viste con Mary hoy – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Sí, venía a devolverte las llaves. Pero no quise interrumpir la escena.

- Ella comenzó – dijo él -, me besó ella, no yo.

- No necesito explicaciones, no te preocupes…

- Pues quiero dártelas. No quiero que pienses que algo pasa entre ella y yo. Quítate eso, te vas a enfermar...

Hermione lo observó un momento, para luego quitarse el abrigo empapado, y arrojarlo al suelo. Ron se la quedó mirando un momento, observando su vestido blanco, que se traslucía. Hermione se sonrojó, y contempló la camisa de Ron, que se pegaba a su cuerpo, y sus pantalones, que también se adherían a la piel de Ron.

Se dio vuelta, nerviosa, pero eso logró sacar otra mirada del pelirrojo. Su figura era tan perfecta… Qué habría dado por tenerla entre sus brazos en ese mismo momento, y por que ella lo hubiera perdonado…

- Herms… - murmuró, acercándose a ella, que seguía de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Apoyó una de sus manos en las caderas de la joven, la que cerró los ojos por un momento.

Sintió la mano de Ron sobre su húmedo vestido, y aún así le pareció sentir un ardor por todo el cuerpo. Si sentía aquello por un simple toque del pelirrojo… ¿qué sentiría sin la barrera de la ropa? Se sonrojó al pensar en eso.

- Ron, no… - susurró ella, aunque deseando lo contrario.

Ron la rodeó con la otra mano, apegándose a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el olor de su cabello mojado, que aún así conservaba esa fragancia que lo volvía loco. Y entonces probó su cuello, como había echo esa noche en aquél mismo lugar, en el sillón. Sólo que ahora Hermione no estaba ebria, y estaba allí, con él… Ahora estaba conciente de lo que podía hacer.

La joven se estremeció. Sujetó con sus manos los brazos de Ron, pero sin apartarlos de donde estaban, para luego girar su cabeza y encontrarse con los labios de Ron. Sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso, que les hizo olvidar el frío que sentían por el agua que empapaba sus cuerpos. Y él volvió a besar desesperadamente su cuello, como si no pudieran sus labios pasar un segundo sin sentir su piel.

Ron la hizo voltear, y tomándola por la cintura, la alzó con una fuerza sobrenatural para dejarla con la espalda apoyada en la ventana, sentándola en un pequeño hueco de la pared.

Hermione sintió el frío de la ventana en su espalda. Su vestido no le cubría la espalda por completo, y por eso se abrazó a Ron al sentir aquel hielo en esa parte de su piel, que se encontraba caliente por las caricias de Ron. Una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de los botones de su camisa, que comenzó a desabrochar.

Ron simplemente observaba, con las manos acariciando los muslos de Hermione, buscando su cuerpo por debajo de la falda que llevaba, sintiendo aquellas manos quitándole la camisa, acariciándolo y deseando con desesperación más y más… La camisa mojada cayó al suelo, y el cuerpo de Ron se apegó contra el de ella más que antes, volviendo a acariciarla aún con más intensidad.

Volvió a besarla como nunca lo había echo, sus manos acariciando las piernas de Hermione, apresándola, haciéndola suya por siempre, como siempre había querido… Como ambos siempre habían querido. Ella pasó sus brazos por encima de su cuello, y comenzó a acariciar su pelo empapado con pasión, enredando sus dedos en los rojos cabellos.

Ron levantó la mirada, y se separó un poco de ella, observando con los ojos como dos hogueras encendidas el top blanco que la chica llevaba, pegado a su cuerpo, y puso una mano en él, decidido a arrancárselo como fuera necesario. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione, y sus manos se dirigieron al nudo que sostenía el top, desamarrándolo, para luego arrojarlo al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron con el sostén de Hermione, que era la única prenda que llevaba ahora aparte de la falda…

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la ventana, sus labios jugando y también sus lenguas…

Hermione se bajó de donde estaba, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Ron, el que, una vez abajo, la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a acariciar su cabello, buscando su boca con más deseo aún.

Lentamente y aún besándose, se fueron acercando a la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Ya ninguno de los dos podía parar, y sabían lo que estaban a punto de hacer: pero ninguno lo impedía.

- Herms… - dijo Ron, cuando llegaron al borde de la cama del pelirrojo.

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada más, asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces los dos se fueron apoyando en la cama lentamente, hasta quedar Ron encima de ella. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, y respiraba agitadamente.

Ron la observó por unos instantes. Sentía su piel ardiendo, y más aún al contemplara ahí, en su cama, por completo de él en aquellos momentos. No lo dudó un instante, y sus manos se dirigieron al broche de la prenda que Hermione tenía bajo el top.

Luego volvió a besarla, acariciando su cabello, besando su boca, su cuello, su pecho, bajando las manos hacia su cintura, par luego seguir bajándolas hasta sus piernas, y sus muslos debajo de la falda húmeda.

Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro ante lo que estaba sintiendo, con Ron sentía cosas increíbles…

- Ron… - gimió, cuando Ron comenzaba a desabrocharle la falda, deslizándola por sus piernas hasta quitársela y dejarla a un lado de la cama.

Era un momento de pasión y felicidad para ambos, disfrutando del calor de sus toques y sus caricias, saboreando el dulce sabor de la profunda intimidad. Apoyándose en la cama, Ron entró en ella lentamente, ambos fundiéndose en sus caricias y besos, haciendo de aquél un momento de profundo éxtasis.

Ron dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Hermione… - susurró entonces, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de ella - ¿me perdonas?

- No sé como me haces esa pregunta – dijo Hermione, sonrojándose, apoyándose en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Herms, sabes que te amo – le susurró al oído el pelirrojo -, no creas que pasa algo con Mary, o con Evelyn…

- Tú tampoco creas que pasa algo con ningún otro chico…

- ¿Y aquél chico de la otra vez?

- ¿Hans? – preguntó de pronto Hermione, sonriendo.

- Sí… - dijo Ron, como dudando.

- Ron… Hans es homosexual – Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Enserio? – Ron lucía sorprendido – Pues no se le notaba…

Se quedaron callados un momento. Luego Ron dijo algo que hizo a Hermione ponerse de todos los colores:

- Te amo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió, su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

- Yo también, Ron – respondió.

Estaba feliz. Al fin tenía al hombre que amaba, y estaba segura de que no se iría. Después de tanto tiempo de dudas, de dolor y de rencor, al fin había llegado el momento que siempre había esperado: tener al hombre que amaba. Quizá los ángeles si existían después de todo…

**Nota de la autora: Después de tiempo sin actualizar al fin termino el cap. Tuve unos problemillas, pero ya están solucionados. Esto aún no acaba (así k no se pongan felices xD) aún queda un cap por publicar.**

**Dejen reviews o manden mails!!! =D**


	12. A pesar del tiempo

"A pesar del tiempo"

, por Naoki Thanatos.

12- A pesar del tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿A dónde vas que te arreglas tanto?

- No me digas que una cita. ¡Pero si ya estás ocupada, Herms! - dice Ginny.

- Ron me invitó a comer - digo yo - ¿Algún problema?

- Aaah - la cara de mis dos amigas se ilumina -, bueno, pues suerte.

- ¿Por qué ponen esas caras? - pregunto.

- Por nada.

Algo escondían estas dos, y no me lo querían decir. Pero no podía perder el tiempo averiguando, o llegaría tarde a mi cita. Ya estaba algo atrasada, pero cinco minutos no influían en nada.

Me había puesto un vestido azul muy bonito, que me había regalado Grace. Era muy elegante, justo para la ocasión: Ibamos a comer a London Hamilton, que era un lugar muy elegante. Ron había ofrecido irme a buscar, pero yo me había negado. Eran las once, y a esa hora habíamos quedado de encontrarnos allá. Tomaría un taxi.

El primero en pasar se detiene al frente mío, y me subo a él.

- A London Hamilton, por favor - digo.

El taxi arranca.

¿Para qué tanto misterio? Ron no me había querido decir por qué la invitación tan especial. "Sólo para comer juntos, ¿qué problema hay?" me había dicho.

De pronto, el taxi se detiene en otra parte, la puerta se abrió y un hombre se subió al lado mío.

- Hola - me dice el hombre.

Era Alan.

- Hola - digo, sorprendida. No esperaba verlo allí. Iba vestido con ropa elegante, al parecer acababa de salir del Club Kennedy, un lugar donde se reunían los socios a apostar.

- Estás muy elegante, ¿a dónde vas? - me pregunta.

- A una cena - respondo.

- ¿A dónde?

Estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

- A London Hamilton.

- ¿Y con quién, si se puede saber?

- Con mi novio - le digo.

No me preguntó más.

- Estás muy hermosa hoy... no sabía que tenías novio. Yo pensé que eras soltera, o si no, ¿por qué pasó eso en tu departamento la otra vez?

- Eso fue hace más de un mes, Alan, y créeme, estoy arrepentida.

- ¿De veras? - pregunta él - Pues yo no.

¿Para qué demonios me decía eso? Esperaba bajarme rápido de ahí.

- Cambio de planes - dice Alan de pronto, en voz alta, dando al taxista unos billetes -, la señorita viene conmigo, calle Amundsen 564.

Lo miré indignada.

- Vienes conmigo - me dice él -, no me vas a decir que no. Supongo que no andas con tu varita esa, ¿no?

No digo nada. No ando con mi varita, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Asustada, veo como pasamos el lugar al que se suponía debía ir. Hiciera lo que hiciera llegaría tarde con Ron.

- Voy a London Hamilton - digo al taxista -, lléveme allá, por favor. Ahora.

- Bueno, ¿a dónde los llevo? - pregunta el hombre, deteniendo el taxi.

- A London Hamilton - digo yo.

- ¿Y a usted, señor? - pregunta el hombre.

Alan pareció pensarlo.

- A London Hamilton también.

Unos cinco minutos después, el taxi se detuvo en el restaurant. Ya son las diez y media.

¿Ron me estaría esperando? Me bajo del taxi apurada, y Alan bajó detrás mío. Antes que pudiera entrar, me tomó del brazo, deteniéndome.

- ¿Crees que te espera aún tu novio? - me dice, sonriendo -, mejor ven conmigo.

- Suéltame, Alan.

- Vamos, Herms... - me dice -, esta vez lleguemos un poco más lejos que antes... - acerca su rostro al mío.

- Si no me sueltas, te juro que voy a gritar. Suéltame, Alan, por favor...

- Es imposible... - me toma por la cintura -, sé que en el fondo también lo deseas, Hermione, sólo ven conmigo... - me comienza a besar el cuello, mientras hago todo lo posible por soltarme.

De pronto, veo a alguien salir del lugar. Con las manos en los bolsillos, y una expresión de tristeza, Ron salía de ahí, vestido elegantemente.

- ¿Hermione? - me ve allí - ¿Hermione, que haces?

- ¡Ron! - exclamo.

- ¡Idiota, suéltala! - exclama Ron, apartando bruscamente a Alan de mí. Yo estaba casi llorando - Herms, ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tu quién demonios eres?

Alan sonríe. No me gusta esa sonrisa.

- ¡Tengo el placer de conocerte! - exclama Alan, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos - Eres el novio de Hermione. El novio que ella nunca mencionó en su departamento hace unos días - Alan sonríe triunfante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta Ron, extrañándose.

- ¡Alan, eso fue hace más de un mes! ¡Ya te dije que me arrepentía!

- ¿Pasó algo entre tú y él, Herms? - me pregunta Ron, mirándome.

- Yo... sí, Ron, pero créeme, eso fue cuando aún no estábamos juntos.

- ¿Le crees? - pregunta Alan. Nunca recuerdo haber odiado tanto alguien como odiaba a ese chico en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué hacía las cosas más difíciles? - Bueno, creo que ya lo dije todo. Y si quieres volver a buscarme, Herms, solo me llamas, ¿de acuerdo? O le preguntas a Hans por mí. Adiós - sonriendo, se aleja del lugar, dejándome ahí con Ron, que parecía confundido.

- Ron, no le vas a creer, ¿verdad?

- Dime sólo si estuviste con él o no, Herms - me dice él.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que si le decía que sí, no me creyera que había pasado antes. Pero preferí que lo mejor era ser sincera.

- Sí - respondo.

Ron no dice nada.

- Pero fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos, Ron, créeme. Y fue por desilusión... ¡fue por desilusión! Por desilusión el día en que te vi con Evelyn en el bar.

Ron mira al piso. No puedo distinguir alguna expresión en su cara. Si era de comprensión, de enojo, de tristeza, de rencor... Esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las tres últimas. ¿Qué pensaba?

- Bueno, supongo que... - comienza a decir -, debo decirte algo.

- ¿qué? - pregunto.

- Perdí la reservación. No podía tomarla si no habías llegado, y bueno, como te atrasaste...

- Oh. Lo siento, Ron de veras...

- No importa - se da vuelta, y entonces mi corazón da un vuelco - Ah, y una cosa más. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal - se voltea, mirándome. Tampoco logro descifrar una expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Cuál? - estoy preparada para lo peor.

- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? - después de esto, puedo ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

Siento muchas cosas en ese momento, que me cuesta describir. Alegría, alivio, emoción... Mi corazón late a dos mil por hora, y siento que algo me recorre el cuerpo. Veo la sonrisa de Ron. Se ve tan lindo, tan tierno, con su ropa elegante, me daban unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo. Y eso fue justamente lo que hice, sonriendo.

- Claro que sí, Ron, sabes que te amo - le susurro - ¿por qué piensas que me lo iba a tomar a mal?

- Bueno... porque te lo pedí aquí y no adentro, donde el ambiente hubiera sido mucho más romántico... - se ríe.

- No importa donde sea, Ron. Tú eres romántico... mi Ronniepooh - le sonrió. No le gusta que le diga así, y eso me hace reír.

- Esta será la primera vez que te acepto eso. Pero nunca más, ¿eh? - me besa tiernamente.

Dicho esto, del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una pequeña cajita, y la abre, dejando ver un precioso anillo con una piedra que al parecer, es un diamante, y me lo pone en la mano, delicadamente.

- Se te ve hermoso - me susurra, tomándome las manos, y mirándome a los ojos - Tú eres hermosa.

Le sonrío, y me apoyo en su hombro. Caminamos tomados de la mano un instante por la oscura calle. Ya no me importa Alan, dejaría mi ambición de matarlo para más tarde. Sólo importa el momento, era feliz, y nada más importaba.

- Bueno, ya que perdimos la reservación... ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Al bar?

- Al bar - me dice él.

Y, aún tomados de la mano, nos vamos al lugar que tantos recuerdos nos trae.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Felicitaciones! - exclama Grace.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- Aunque en verdad, ya lo sabía - dice de nuevo mi amiga.

- Grace, le quitas magia a este momento - digo yo, desaprobando la actitud de mi amiga, pero en el fondo feliz -, Ron nos había dicho que debíamos fingir sorpresa...

- ¡Y lo hicimos! ¿ves? ¡Oh! ¡Estoy sorprendida! - pone una cara tan loca, que me da risa. No sé como puede estar tan feliz. Aunque después de todo, ha pasado cierto tiempo...

- No se como el idiota de Alan puede ser amigo de Hans, que es tan simpático - dice Herms, y le encuentro la razón.

- Deberíamos haberte avisado lo que le hizo a Juliana - dice Grace -, y a Marilyn, y a Isabel...

- Y a ti - agregue yo.

- Eso... fue un caso aparte. Además, sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

- Sólo tres meses - contribuí.

- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Aunque gracias por tu "ayuda", amiga. Es un patán.

Río. Grace... siempre me da risa.

- Debo salir un instante - digo, mirando mi reloj. Son las seis de la tarde. Tengo que ir a ver a James, se lo prometí, y además hace unos cuatro días que no lo veo. Pero pronto estaría de vacaciones, y podría traerlo a casa y pasar todos los días con él.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntan las dos chicas.

- ¡Quedamos de ir con Helen! ¿no te acuerdas? Nos pidió que no faltáramos, era algo importante... creo que Tim le pidió matrimonio, ¿no es genial? - dijo Hermione.

- Lo siento, no puedo. Debo ir a ver a James ahora - me disculpo - Discúlpenme con ella... Si Tim le pidió matrimonio, le dan mis felicitaciones. Y bueno, si Tim la dejó... le dan mis condolencias. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós! Nosotras también pasaremos a La Madriguera más tarde, después de juntarnos con Helen para llevarle su regalo de cumpleaños - dice Grace.

- Le mandas mis saludos y le dices que la tía Mione no pudo ir porque estaba ocupada e irá en un rato.

- Y que la tía Grace estaba con un chico en un momento muy...

- ¡Grace! - digo con Hermione, la que se ríe - James no tiene por qué escuchar detalles de esos. Además, hace días que no sales con algún chico.

- Supongo que debo estar volviéndome vieja - dice ella.

- Grace... tienes veintitrés años.

- Bueno... entonces será porque no quiero - hace una mueca.

No insisto en el tema, me despido de nuevo y desaparezco, para aparecer en la puerta de la casa de mis padres. Toco la puerta, y me abre mamá. Al verme, sonríe.

- Hola, hija. Al fin te dignas a venir... Hace tiempo que no ves a James, además hoy cumple seis años.

- Mamá, hace cuatro días - le digo, levantando el paquete que le llevaba. Ella siempre tan exagerada... - Ahora, ¿me dejas llevarle el regalo? - ella se aparta, y yo paso.

- Hija - me detiene mi madre, antes que pueda dar otro paso.

- ¿Ajá?

- Lo dejé ent...

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, nada - dice ella - Sólo espero que no te enojes conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto. Mamá me comienza a asustar - Mamá, me asustas, ¿qué pasa? - pregunto. Mi primer pensamiento... Se murió James. ¡No! Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápidamente. ¿Qué pasaba, que no me quería decir? - ¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo?

- Tranquila, nada - dice ella, calmándome - Ve. Está en el patio.

Me ahorró la molestia de buscarlo. Generalmente ese hijo mío está metido en cualquier parte. Abro la ventana grande, y salgo al gran patio trasero de la casa... Y lo primero que veo es una pelota de fútbol salir disparada hacia un lado del patio.

- ¿Ves? ¡Así es como se golpea! - oigo a alguien decir, y veo de inmediato al pequeño James corriendo hacia la pelota, riendo. Se acerca a ella y la golpea fuerte - Bien, estás mejorando...

Me apoyo en la pared, mirando la escena. El sol se está poniendo, y bajo él se ve una escena que hace que mi corazón se detenga: James, mi hijo, corría tras la pelota... Y Harry corría tras él. Sí, Harry, su padre. Era increíble el parecido que tenían... A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con él, no pudo dejar de conmoverme aquel cuadro. Al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta que los estaba viendo.

- Nunca antes había jugado con una de estas, tío Harry – dice James.

- ¿No? Generalmente los magos no aprecian este deporte muggle, pero para darte un poco de cultura general te la traje, como tu regalo de cumpleaños... además del libro de quidditch, claro, para que aprendas todo sobre él y seas un gran jugador – sonríe.

- ¡Me gustó mucho el libro! – exclama James.

- Que bueno... oye, ¿no ha venido tu madre a verte? – pregunta Harry.

- No, aún no... ojalá llegue luego, así la conoces. Te agradará.

- Ya lo creo... – sonríe Harry, y el tono de su voz me extraña – Pero lo siento, creo que debo irme. Créeme, aunque no quiera irme, es lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué, tío Harry? ¡Yo quiero que te quedes!

- Ya lo entenderás... cuídate, muchacho – le revolvió el pelo, lee el libro y acuérdate de mí.

Entonces levantó la mirada, justo hacia el lugar en donde estaba yo, de pie. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sabía que decir en ese momento... sólo dije lo que me salió del alma en ese momento:

- Puedes quedarte más, si quieres. 

El no habló. Noto la mirada de James, y me acerco a ellos. Le doy un abrazo a mi hijo, y le entrego su regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – digo -, te quiero mucho, James. 

Harry sigue de pie, frente a nosotros. Sonríe al vernos, y yo también lo hago.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era su cumpleaños? – pregunto, luego de levantarme de la suave hierba.

- Escuché a Molly decirlo. Además la llamé, y ella me lo confirmó. Lamento no haberte preguntado si podría venir a verlo, pero...

- No importa – lo corté.

- Debo irme.

- De acuerdo...

- Adiós...

- Adiós...

Harry había dado unos pasos cuando se detiene, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- Ginny... 

Lo miro, dándole a entender que hable.

- ¿Crees que algún día puedas... perdonarme?

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Y por qué? – pregunto, haciéndome la sorprendida.

Harry abre los ojos.

- Pues... por todo el tiempo que pasé sin ver a... bueno, ya lo sabes. Por mi irresponsabilidad.

- No tienes la culpa de nada, aunque todo lo que pasó me afectó mucho.

- Lo sé, y lo siento, Gin, de verdad – dice él.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, James se abalanza sobre Harry y lo abraza.

- Adiós Harry, espero que vuelvas pronto – dice. Esto me hace observarlos con los ojos llorosos.

- James – lo llamo, y me arrodillo -, necesito decirte algo muy importante, hijo. Quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Había tomado una decisión. Aquél era el momento. Era algo que no podía seguir pasando por alto. Debía decírselo. Tomé aire, sin saber como empezar.

- Escucha... – comencé, sintiendo de pronto temblar mis piernas -, ese hombre que ves ahí... es... 

No me salen las palabras. Observo a Harry, como pidiéndole ayuda. El simplemente no sabe que decir. Se acerca a nosotros, y puedo ver su rostro sorprendido bajo la luz rojiza del atardecer.

- Ginny... – me dice.

- ¿Por qué estás triste, mamá? – me pregunta mi hijo.

- No es tristeza, James es sólo que... – digo – Harry... Harry... – era increíble que algo tan sencillo costara tanto decirlo – El... James. Ese hombre, Harry, es tu papá.

Guardo silencio. Harry no dice nada. Tampoco James. Su cara muestra confusión. No enojo por la verdad guardada, sino confusión. Era lógico. Que un niño se enterara de eso debía ser impactante.

- ¿El?- pregunta de pronto - ¿Harry?

- S-sí, hijo – respondo.

Parecen interminables los segundos en los que James guarda silencio. Tengo miedo de cómo se lo pueda tomar.

- Me caes bien – dice de pronto, haciendo que mis ojos se enrojezcan -, creo que eres simpático y que serías un buen papá. 

Llorando, lo abrazo. No puedo contener las lágrimas que en ese momento están saliendo de mis ojos. Miro a Harry, el que sólo atina a hacer lo mismo, rodeándome con sus brazos y rodeando a James. Después de todo aquél tiempo de dudas y de odio, finalmente todo acababa, y me sentía de nuevo... como decirlo... libre.

Entramos a la casa, y James comienza a conversar con Harry. Y es casi de noche, y yo sólo estoy mirando el fuego de la chimenea, como ausente, pensando en los últimos sucesos... Un timbre me saca de mi ensimismamiento, y siento unas voces emocionadas.

- ¡Dónde está el pequeño diablo! – oigo exclamar y unos pasos apresurados. Hermione entra corriendo, y al ver a James ahí le da un abrazo, entregándole un paquete - ¡Toma Jamsie! Ojalá que te guste. 

Después llega Grace, y también le entrega un regalo. Veo que ella se detiene a mirar que estamos Harry y yo, sentados en un sillón, sin ninguna razón aparente de pelea, y me sonríe. Luego se sienta en el sillón de al frente, y llega mi mamá, a servirnos algo para tomar y galletas.

- Has recibido muchos regalos, James – dice mi madre, sonriendo.

- ¡Ginny! No lo vas a creer – dice Grace – El motivo de nuestro atraso... Tim abandonó a Helen, y ella no paraba de llorar... pobrecita – dice -, no le dimos tus condolencias, porque iba a parecer que lo sabías de antes, y eso la haría llorar más...

Río. Hermione se sienta al lado de James y comienzan a jugar con el regalo de ella. Yo me levanto un momento, y salgo al patio a tomar aire. Siempre me ha gustado contemplar las estrellas de noche, me da una increíble sensación de paz...

- Gin – escucho una voz detrás de mí. Era Harry.

- Me parece que hace poco lo tenía en mis brazos y era un bebé – digo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Por favor, perdóname por no estar con ustedes – dice él -, prometo que lo veré siempre que pueda y me comportaré... como un buen padre.

- Espero que eso sea lo que hagas – digo, aunque hay más cosas que quiero decir.

Todo esto se desvanece cuando siento unos brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura, y siento algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. El apoya su cabeza en mi hombro suavemente, confortándome.

- No sabes lo que me dolió separarme de ti y que nunca me dijeras por qué te ibas – susurra.

- Yo... – comienzo a decir, pero él me interrumpe.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, Ginny, pero me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo. Me gustaría empezar desde cero...

No sé que decir. ¿Me estaba pidiendo empezar... como pareja? ¿Cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada? Es una decisión difícil... ¿Qué me dice mi corazón? No lo sé, estoy confundida... Siento por Harry algo especial, pero... ¿sería amor? ¿Sería el amor que algún día sentí por él?

- Sólo dime si estarías dispuesta a intentarlo, si no, entenderé... – dijo, como rogando que no fuera la segunda opción.

- Yo... creo que... podríamos intentarlo...

- ¿De veras? – un brillo de esperanza aparece en los ojos del hombre que ahora me mira de frente.

- De veras – le sonrío. Después de todo, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no?

Harry no puede contenerse, al parecer, y me abraza, dándome luego un pequeño beso en los labios, como sellando así el pacto.

Miramos por la ventana. Grace conversa con Molly, y Hermione juega con James. Todo parece volver a la normalidad. El fuego de la chimenea arde alegremente, reflejando mi cálido sentimiento interno. Después de mucho tiempo de tristeza, finalmente hay una gran alegría. Ahora que tenía a James y a Harry a mi lado... Nada era seguro todavía, pero por lo menos íbamos a hacer un intento. Iba en el camino de la felicidad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bueno, de aquí en adelante creo que no habrá mucho que contar... al menos, eso creo. En lo que concierne a mí...

Hace exactamente dos meses que sucedió. Y creo que voy a contar lo que pasó. Todo empezó cuando conversaba con Ginny el día antes.

-Lo lamento tanto, Grace... – dice ella.

- Qué se le va a hacer – digo, aparentando firmeza. Por dentro, quería morir.

- Es que al fin lo habías encontrado...

Era verdad. Había encontrado al único hombre que podía reemplazar a Paul y se iba... ¡Se iba al día siguiente!

Aquella noche no pude dormir bien. Algo me oprimía el corazón. Se me aparecían continuamente aquellos ojos que tanto quería... Aquellos ojos que pronto se irían.

"Por favor, no vayas a despedirme al aeropuerto... generalmente no puedo con las despedidas". Eso era lo que Draco me había pedido. Yo también había tomado la decisión de no ir a verlo, porque o si no la tristeza de su partida sería superior, y no quería colgarme del avión...

Al día siguiente desperté, sin ánimos de hacer nada.

- ¿Un café, Grace?

- No, Ginny – dije – Gracias.

- Vamos, no estés así... – me dijo Hermione - ¡Ve donde él!

- No puedo, Herms, no quiero ir a despedirme... sería más doloroso, y realmente... no quiero... – entonces pensé: necesitaba verlo una vez más.

- Estoy segura que no se ha ido aún – me dijo Ginny, dándome ánimos.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Tomé un taxi y apuré al pobre taxista para que llegara rápido al aeropuerto. Había escuchado algo del vuelo de Draco, así que me dirigí al lugar de donde se supone que saldría... Miré mi reloj. Eran las tres y media de la tarde. Miré desesperadamente a la gente que en ese momento abordaba el avión, y en ese momento lo vi. Pero tarde. Desapareció tras el pasillo para abordar.

La carta que le iba a dar antes que se marchara quedó en mis manos, y aún lo está. No se la he podido entregar, aún.

- ¿Grace? – una persona me saca de mis pensamientos. 

Era Hermione.

- ¿Sí? – pregunto.

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

- No, gracias – respondo – Hermione...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás feliz?

Al parecer se sorprende de mi pregunta.

- ¡Claro que sí! Es decir, no podría haber estado mejor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada... – digo.

Ella se va a sentar al lado de Ron, mientras yo permanezco debajo del árbol de La Madriguera. Observo una escena que nunca creí ver. Hermione y Ron sentados juntos, abrazados y sumidos en su amor. Ginny jugando con James y Harry al lado de ellos. Al parecer juegan algo muggle, pues patean una pelota y la persiguen... algo que por cierto, no le encuentro sentido. Nunca he sabido por qué a los hombres les gusta tanto el futbol.

Tantas cosas han pasado en este último tiempo... Tantos problemas se han arreglado, tantas dudas e incertidumbres han desaparecido... Parece increíble que hace sólo tres meses las cosas estaban mal.

Hermione está feliz con Ron. Se casan en dos semanas, algo que me alegra mucho. Estoy feliz por ella. Ginny está feliz con Harry, y eso se le nota. James quiere mucho a su padre,y está bien con los dos. Pero lo que más se nota es el amor de Harry por Ginny. Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, esa marca en el corazón es algo que aún no desaparecía, y ahora es algo que vuelve a florecer. Mientras que yo... Por el momento estoy sola. Después de la partida de Draco a Francia, no he vuelto a sentir lo mismo por nadie. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que llegue otra persona que pueda tomar el lugar que Draco y Paul tuvieron en mi corazón. ¿Y si esa persona nunca llega? No lo sé.

Mientras observo a mis amigos me doy cuenta que el sol se está poniendo. Es una linda tarde en La Madriguera, casi toda la familia Weasley se encuentra aquí. Vuelvo a verlos, y me vuelvo a sorprender del sentimiento tan fuerte que hay entre ellos. Aquello que ahora los unía. Aquello que a pesar del tiempo había prevalecido, y aquello que ahora los hacía felices.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fin de este fic!!! Ojalá k les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen si me demoré un poco, pero bueno...

GRACIAS a cada una de las personas que han leído este fic, gracias por encontrarlo bueno, malo o como sea... GRACIAS por los revews que me animaban a escribir y escribir.

Quisiera dar gracias a unas personas en especial:

A todos mis amigos, a la CaMi, que se tomó la molestia de escuchar este fic completo cuando estábamos en México xD a la Lina, que es mi sis. A Vicky, que con sus comentarios siempre me animó a seguir escribiendo. A Kiyo, mi computadora, por soportar k pusiera mis dedos sobre su teclado para escribir cada una de las palabras de este fic Y a muxas otras personas!!!

Bueno, eso es todo y ojalá que les haya gustado.

::Naoki::


End file.
